Big TIme Golden Age
by Lucy the Valiant 89
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Prophecy. The five friends have been crowned the new rulers and rightfully sit on the thrones. With Lauren's brother Jayden helping out as well there could be different problems but will friendship help them? Will Logan admit that he's crushing on Lauren? This is the story of the Golden Age for the five friends.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Golden Age

Prologue

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Narnia, the five rulers Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Caspian the Tenth, and High King Peter the Magnificent were walking through the courtyard of Cair Paravel when a faun told them that Aslan had arrived to speak with them. He told the five that the descendant of White Witch would retake the kingdom but he foretold of five friends who are the descendants of them.

In the real world on August 15, 1989 in a hospital in Minnesota, Silvia Garcia gave birth to a baby boy by the name of Carlos. He was a lot like his mother and the descendant of King Edmund the Just. At that same hospital on September 14, Joanna Mitchell gave birth to a baby boy by the name of Hortense but soon changed to Logan which the name has been ever since after the bullying that occurred. Just one year later on July 16, Brooke Diamond gave birth to healthy boy by the name of James. She loved the name that she gave him and he liked it too. A few months later on November 2nd, Jennifer Knight gave birth to a boy who she named Kendall. The four boys soon became best friends when they were young and did everything together. While 7 years later, in a hospital in New York on August 21, 1997 Maria Ruiz gave birth to baby girl who she named Lauren Ruiz.

The five destined people never met each other because of the distances but that soon changed over the December holidays in 2010. Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos were in a band called Big Time Rush and were under a recording contract with Gustavo Rocque. Logan looked forward to the holidays and planned everything out for the vacation in Quebec. While there with his buddies, he met Lauren who was a friend to Matt when he lived in New York. They did not know about the prophecy until the summer of 2012 when Lauren came to visit and discovered that she and her friends were the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old of Narnia.

Together they set out to fulfill the prophecy like the Pevensies did and fought alongside Aslan, the king of Narnia and his daughter Princess Kira. They defeated the White Wizard who turned out to be Gustavo's nemis Hawk and were rightfully crowned the new rulers.

Now the Golden Age for them has begun; but how will they go through it? Well they would do it big time. This is the story of the Golden Age.


	2. Day after the coronation

Day after coronation day

Third Person's P.O.V.:

It was a bright and beautiful morning outside the castle of Cair Paravel which is now the home to five friends who fulfilled the prophecy as the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Now yesterday was crazy because it was their coronation and it was hectic. The flags at the castle were happily flapping in the wind while the sun rose to greet the world and shed its rays through the stained glass windows of the castle. If anyone could tell you of this beauty you would be in awe. Yet, the people proud of it all would be the five best friends.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I just woke up from my sleep and everything seemed so calm from yesterday. "Good morning your majesty," Willow said to me. "Morning Willow," I responded. Then, I got out of bed and went to take a bath then changed into a lavender dress with split like sleeves and it was matched with a lavender cape and slippers. Willow led me to my mirror and arranged my hair into the style I wore for the press conference a few days ago. Then she placed my crown in my hair and did my natural make up. Afterwards, I went into the dining hall to find my friends Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall sitting down to breakfast. I almost forgot to mention but Jayden, my brother was joining them as well at the long table.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I heard the sound of the doors of the dining hall opening and there stood Lauren. She walked over to us and sat down to join us in breakfast. "Morning guys," she told us. "Morning Lauren," I responded. She sat down right next to me as we were eating breakfast. Jayden was in the middle of telling us his Samurai ranger day stories and I was so intrigued. "Jayden," Lauren said to her brother as he was going on and on again. "Yes Lauren," he said. "You do know that the five of us have an introductory meeting with the council soon right," she asked. I looked at Jayden and he was red as a tomato. Oops. "Busted," Kendall sang. I had to chuckle on that one. "Oh. I forgot, sorry sis," Jayden told us. Then the five of us went to the council chamber for our first meeting with the council.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I'm honestly nervous about meeting the council. I hope they accept us into being awesome rulers and going about our royal duties. Two guards opened the doors to the Great Hall and went to our thrones where the council met us with bows of respect. We arrived at our thrones and sat down in a roundtable like setup where we could see all members of the council. "Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you again. Thank you for coming," I told the members. "No, thank you your majesties. If it wasn't for you, the kingdom would still be going through this winter," a member told us. Jayden was also with me as well.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Lauren just thanked the council and it was my turn to speak to them. "Gentlemen, as you know there are still members that were and are still loyal to the Wizard who Aslan defeated. We need to drive them back, so I propose to lead a campaign against them to drive them away and bring peace back to all the creatures who live here in our world and all those in Narnia. Do you second my motion," I asked them. A few moments of silence went by and I was nervous thinking they didn't accept. "I second the motion," a member replied and I started to smile. "I second," a chorus of responses followed. I was surprised and that notion went through. "Very well. Thank you gentlemen that is all for today," I told them. The five rose from our chairs and went to our thrones and the council bowed to us.

James's P.O.V.:

After the council left. The five of us were sitting on the thrones and Jayden started to go about his story again. Boy was I getting bored already. "Jayden," Lauren said to him. "Yes sis," he asked. "CUT IT OUT," we yelled in unison. Then he raised his hands in defense. "Okay, I'll stop," he admitted. Good thing that's done. People were coming in and pleading our cases to us and we gave them guidance which helped in their decision. Then, the Great Hall became quiet again and you can almost hear a pin drop. Afterwards, we walked the gardens till about lunch time and had lunch in the dining room before heading back to the Great Hall. Court was finishing up for today and then we had dinner.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Today went really well and I am so excited for whatever tomorrow might bring.

Here is the first chapter sorry about the delay.


	3. Second day after

Second day after

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Everything has been busy so far but in a good way. I've been dressed in a sky blue dress. Today, the council discussed plans for a possible water way and we said to them that we would think about it. After the council left, my brother Jayden came into the Great Hall. "Hey Jay," I said to my brother. "Hey sis," he told me. "Hey guys," he said to my friends. "Hi Jay," the guys said in unison. "Did I miss council again," he asked. "Yeah. They were thinking of creating a water way line to get to our people," I told him. "Oh, "Jayden said. Court was already busy and I can tell we would be in for a crazy day. People came telling us about problems that we easily fixed besides challenges are what for right. We were on our way to lunch and I was glad that we got a lunch break.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Should I tell her? No she'll reject me. Should I keep it secret? No. I was thinking this already and I do not know what to do. I can't believe this is driving me bonkers for crying out loud. I'm in the second day of reigning and I can't even think. What am I going to do?

James's P.O.V.:

Logan has been off lately and I don't know what's up with him but then again I think he loves someone. Could it be someone we know? No he would tell me anyway. Wait, if the person he loves hear this. How would she react? I have a feeling it's a girl yet who is the girl. Could it be Lauren? Well, maybe but I'm not sure. I better go with the others.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I've been noticing Logan has been off yesterday but I'm confused. What's up with him?

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Logan has been acting weird today so what's up with him?

Kendall's P.O.V.:

What's up with Logan? Guess I'll find out later.

Here is chapter 2 guys! So to give you a run down, Logan has been debating on telling a certain person how he feels and I bet your wondering who it is. Stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out and I will be putting a special guest in the next chapter!


	4. Lauren's and Logan's secret revealed

The revelation

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I woke up early to notice the castle being decorated with golden flowers and red banners of our kingdom and I was confused and ready to ask what's going on but I remember that the royals from various nations and dignitaries were coming in a few weeks and staying for a week to discuss alliances for war issues, friends, and other ideas. Lauren and James were planning the welcome ball and I better go see how things are going.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Alright, we'll have the orchestra set up here," I told James as we planned everything for the ball tonight. James and I were in charge of planning and we made sure to give the six of us non-alcoholic drinks for tonight. I made sure to tell the chef. "Hey Lauren, let's decorate the Great Hall with some of the flowers from our crowns," James suggested. "Great idea James," I told him. "Willow," I called to my head lady. "Yes your majesty," she said coming over to me and curtsied. "Can you and the rest of the ladies arrange some bouquets of flowers that incorporate James and I's crowns," I asked her and her face lit in a smile. "Of course Queen Lauren. We'll get started right away," she told us and went to work. We soon heard the doors open and Jayden came in alongside Kendall. "Hey how are the two ball planners doing," Jayden said as he hugged me. "So far so good," I replied. "That's great you guys," Kendall told us. "Hey speaking of somebody has anyone seen Logan," I asked. "He's with Carlos," Jayden told me. "Okay," I replied. Soon, I headed back to my room.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Carlos and I were practicing archery on the field and it looked amazing. I know we have the council meeting in a few minutes but I need to tell James that I have feelings for someone. "Hey Carlos, can I ask for advice," I asked him. "Sure buddy, anything for you," Carlos said. "Well, I really like this person and I can't tell her how I feel," I told him. "Why," he asked. "I'm afraid she'll reject me," I said. "Well, go up front and tell her," Carlos said. "Okay," I replied. "So, I'm curious who's the person you like," Carlos asked. "If I tell you, don't freak out," I asked him. "Friends honor," Carlos said doing the Boy Scout salute. Okay here goes nothing. "The person is…Lauren," I told him. "LAUREN," Carlos said surprised. "Yep," I replied. "Dude that's amazing! So you're afraid she'll reject you," Carlos asked. "Yeah," I nodded. "Just tell her," he told me. I got the amount of confidence I need and went to find Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My servants were getting my dress already for when the guests arrive and lately I've been thinking about the boy that I like a lot and I'm not sure how to tell him how I feel. Jayden walked by my room and saw me. "Lauren are you alright," he asked. "Not really," I replied. "I'm confused on telling someone how I feel for them," "Well tell that person. Just out of curiosity who is the person you're thinking of telling," "It's Logan," I told Jayden. "LOGAN," he exclaimed. "That's awesome sis," he told me.

Talk about a surprise huh? So it is official Logan has feelings for Lauren and Lauren has feelings for Logan! I can't wait to play this out in the story and keep posted to this story for chapters coming up!


	5. Dignitaries arrive

The dignitaries arrive

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Well, today is the day that the dignitaries would arrive and the welcome ball would be tonight. I was in my room getting dressed in my welcome gown which was a velvet navy blue dress with light blue mixed into the dress as well while it created a pleat. A long navy blue string was zigzagged into the bodice of the dress and it was paired with navy blue flats and my hair well, let's just say in was in the same hairstyle it had always been in; but for the ball tonight it would be different. Willow, my head lady in waiting did a nice job with the floral decorations for the ball and I am looking forward to meeting everybody then finally telling Logan that I have feelings for him. "I heard from Jayden that you like King Logan, your majesty," Jane asked. "Yes Jane, I really do," I told her. My servants giggled with joy and happiness. I guess every time I'm with my ladies it's a like one huge sleepover. Willow gently placed my tiara on me and it was perfect as I looked in the mirror. My makeup also had a hint of navy eyeshadow so I'm nervous to meet the dignitaries but it will be fine. Kendall, Carlos, James, Logan, myself, and Jayden were to meet the dignitaries in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel and then have a special session of council to introduce them and have the ball tonight. So I finished getting ready and met my friends and brother in the hall. "Hey Lauren," Kendall greeted me. "Hey guys," I greeted back. I took my seat at my throne as we waited for the guests.

Ben's P.O.V.:

"We have arrived in Los Angeles, your majesty," the captain told me. "Thank you captain," I replied. He bowed and went back on deck while I was in my chambers. I finished putting on the finishing touches on my suit and placed the crown on my head. I stepped out to get some air and saw the palace of Cair Paravel shining in the sunlight. "Hello Los Angeles," I whispered. I'm ready for this. I looked around to see other boats from visiting lands coming into port as well. Guess were in for a big meeting.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The five of us were already sitting on our thrones and Jayden was sitting next to Lauren. Thomas, our butler/head servant came in. "Your majesties," he said bowing to us. "The dignitaries are here," he told us. I smiled. "Thank you Thomas. Please have General Orieus tell them to come to the Great Hall," I commanded. "Of course your majesty," he said and left us. Members of our court arrived and were anxious as we were. Soon we heard the doors open and Raphael, Logan's servant and our announcer came forward with one of the generals holding a scroll. "It's time guys," I said as I rose from my throne and so did the others. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the dignitaries came in in different colors like us. "Welcome," I greeted. "Welcome to all of you. We are so happy you all accepted the invitation," I told them and they were happy. "Our staff will show you to your rooms and we look forward to meeting all of you at the ball tonight," James said after me. Everyone left soon afterwards and we went back to our rooms and prepare for the ball.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As I was in my room, I thought about telling Logan how I feel. Honestly, I'm nervous to tell him but the secret has to get out somehow. I looked out my room still wearing my navy dress and went over to Logan's room and I knocked on the door. "Enter," he called and I opened the doors to find him sitting on his bed. "Hey Lauren," he greeted me. "Hey," I replied. "Do you have a minute," I asked. "Sure," he replied. "There's something I need to tell you," I told Logan. "I have to tell you something too," Logan added.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren said she needed to tell me something and I need to tell her something as well. Here goes nothing. "Lauren, I just want to say it but I really like you and I have feelings for you," I confessed. "Really," she asked. "I do," I answered. "I actually feel the same way about you Logan," she told me. Wow! She really has feelings for me. I feel so much better. "So you want to go on a date sometime," I asked her. "I would," she replied. My servants came in with my ball outfit and I knew we had to get ready. So, Lauren is my crush and maybe my girlfriend so who knows how this will affect buy she is my best friend and I love her.

Awwww. Logan finally told Lauren she likes him! So this is the beginning for them. I plan to actually have them interact my as the story goes on. I am breaking this up into different chapters and I will be writing the welcome ball soon and also add about Logan and Lauren's first date. So enjoy for now!


	6. Welcome Ball

Welcome ball

James's P.O.V.:

Well, I am so excited for the ball tonight! I heard word from Michael, my servant that Logan and Lauren finally admitted they have feelings for each other. Hallelujah! I knew it! I knew it Logan was wanting to tell Lauren! Okay, a little too much but I better get ready for the ball. My servants Michael, Jonathan, Mark, and Francis were helping me out of the bath tub and placed on the outfit that I had before. I wish I had more of a variety but being the descendant of Queen Susan though can be difficult when it comes to fashion.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thanks to Willow, Jane, Ruple, and Lily I was already dressed in my ball gown for the evening and I looked awesome in it. I was dressed in an amazing lilac lace gown with taffeta mixed into the gown. Part of the corset showed some skin; but they covered it with some lilac fabric. The bodice part looked awesome with flowers and crystals embroidered on the neckline and it was designed like my crown a little bit. The sleeves were mixed lilac lace and taffeta which came to my elbows and flared out a little bit. I paired it with the lilac flats I had for my after coronation day outfit, my nails painted a lilac color and my hair dome in ringlets and pinned to the back of my hair with my crown on top. I really looked stunning and I'm so excited for the ball. Suddenly, we heard a knock. "Enter," Willow called. Then, my brother came in. "Wow, Lauren you look great," he told me. "Thanks," I replied. Afterwards, we left my room and went to the corridor beside the Great Hall.

Ben's P.O.V.:

Everyone looks so awesome in their formal wear. I can't believe their majesties planned this for a few days. I guess, it gave them in advance of our responses. I looked and saw a young man with a graphite tailcoat with a crest I never seen before. He wore gray pants as well and gray bowtie. Then, another person joined him wearing gold. Who is this guy?

Logan's P.O.V.:

Everything looks ready for me. I can't believe I am going on a date with Lauren soon! Talk about dream come true. I spotted Lauren waiting outside the Great Hall with her brother. He look so fancy all dressed up and stuff. He was wearing his royal ring as well. "Hey you two," I said as I walked over to them. "Hey, you cleaned up nice," Jayden told me. "Thanks," I said. Then, Carlos, James, and Kendall came over to us as well. "Hey, were ready to go in whenever you are," Kendall told us. We looked at each other and we are ready to go.

Phillip's P.O.V.:

I'm glad to be here at Cair Paravel. I hope that an alliance with Narnia and Zandar can bring peace to the country. I heard the royal Narnian trumpets blew and everyone cleared the dance floor. Guess word is that they have arrived. I saw Raphael, servant to King Logan I learned step forward near the doors to the Great Hall and started to announce," Hear ye, hear ye. Presenting, Queen Lauren the Valiant escorted by her brother Lord Jayden Ruiz, King Carlos the Just, King James the Gentle, King Logan the Angelic, and his high majesty by the gift of Aslan, King Kendall the Magnificent," The doors soon opened and I saw Queen Lauren come out with her brother holding her arm. Man, she does look pretty even in her coronation portrait she looks awesome. I bowed to them and Sir Ivan did as well to the other royals as they made their way to the five thrones. I smiled and I can't believe it.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Everyone was applauding as we arrived at the thrones. I didn't sit down because I had to welcome them first. "Welcome all of you," I said happily. "On behalf of my fellow rulers Queen Lauren, King Carlos, King James, King Logan, myself and our advisor Lord Jayden Ruiz, we welcome all of visiting guests to the welcome ball here," I spoke and everyone applauded. I looked over at Carlos and he nodded. "Now let the ball commence," I declared. Everyone cheered and the dancing began. I sat down in my throne as the others and I looked at the dignitaries.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan, Jayden, and I including Kendall and Carlos are excited to meet the dignitaries. This is going to be fun. "Your majesties, may introduce to you his majesty King Benjamin Florian of the United States of Auradon," Raphael said as Ben came forward. He looked handsome I have to admit; but not like Logan. He wore his coronation suit with dark blue and yellow gold. His crown sat perfectly in his hair as he bowed to us. "Welcome, your majesty," Kendall told him. "Thank you, King Kendall," I look forward to being here," he answered then told us about Auradon. It would be nice to visit there. "Such a nice guy," I whispered to Logan. "Indeed," Logan responded.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We were greeting the guests and all of them are happy to be here. We also ran into familiar faces like Queen Siglana and King Marcus aka dirt boy from Kerplankistan. The last time we saw them was at their wedding here in L.A. before I met Lauren. Unfortunately, her father died and took the throne soon afterwards. I feel bad. "May I introduce to you, Prince Phillip the III of Zandar," Raphael said and Phillip looked nice. He was telling us about Zandar and I would actually like to visit there one day. Afterwards, the dignitaries were talking and a few were on the dance floor so I wanted to dance with someone. I got up from my throne and went over to Lauren as I heard a waltz being played by the orchestra. "Queen Lauren, would you like to dance with me," I asked her. "I would be honored King Logan," she said rising from her throne and taking my hand in hers we walked onto the dance floor.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

People cleared the way for me and Logan as we walked onto the dance floor. Logan told the conductor to play a sing that I really liked. It was my favorite song which is I'll Be (your crying shoulder). It's my all-time song that I love and Logan gently grabbed my waist then we started to dance.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I'm so glad the orchestra was playing the song Lauren loved so much. I gently placed my hand around her waist and we danced together. It's awesome getting to dance with Lauren because she is so graceful when it comes to this. As we did a few spins and dips, I looked to see the boys smiling including Jayden and I think he was crying. Oh boy, here come the waterworks. The dancing was so well done and we danced until the song ended. I bowed to Lauren soon afterwards and then she curtsied to me. Everyone was applauding for us as we went back to our thrones.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I have to admit that was an awesome dance from Logan and Lauren. I guess I was right that they do have feelings for each other. I think Logan and Lauren would make a great couple. Everyone was enjoying the ball and we decided to retire for the night. I'm glad the welcome ball went well. Now this week will get crazy because we need to declare the alliances. I hope this works out well.

Here is the ball you guys! I apologize about the delay. Anyway, I am in the process of thinking ideas for Logan and Lauren's first date, so if you have any ideas please review below.


	7. Declaration of the allies

Declaration Day

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The welcome ball went so well last night and I can't believe that Logan and I danced to one of my favorite songs. Well, today we are in for a busy schedule according to my ladies in waiting. Today besides meeting all of the dignitaries and addressing members of our council, we plan to have a press conference and release a press statement today with the declaration of the nation we have created alliances with. I'm looking forward to this and I know sometime during the week Logan and I will officially have our first date. Besides, I do not know what to plan for the date. "You alright, your majesty," Jane asked me. I was actually having breakfast in bed and thought about this. "I'm unsure Jane," I told her. "Unsure, about what," she asked. "My date with Logan," I answered. "Oh, I see," she said. "If I were you Lauren, I would make it simple to start off with," she advised me. "Thanks Jane," I told her. "No problem," she replied. Then, I went into the bathroom of my suite and took a bath.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I'm so excited to declare alliances with bunch of the guests today. Besides that, I've been planning my first date with Lauren. I was thinking of having a picnic on the beach near Cair Paravel. Oh this so exciting.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I just finished my bath and my ladies had a blue brocade formal dress all set on my bed which was paired with my travel flats from the day I arrived here in the castle. King Ben of Auradon gave me one of the tiara's his mom had when she was queen as a coronation gift so I went with a silver one that was like my crown now. It looked so beautiful. Then, my hair was done in curls and braided in the back. I am ready to get this day done. I'm already near the Great Hall and I was so excited when I bumped into Jayden. "Jayden, didn't see you there," I told him. "It's alright sis," he told me and I just blushed. "So, you nervous about your first date with Logan soon," he asked me. "Yeah, I am nervous; but I hope it goes well," I replied. Then, I saw King Ben and Logan coming over to us.

Ben's P.O.V.:

King Logan and I were talking about ways of possible trade with the people of Auradon and with Los Angeles and Narnia when we noticed Queen Lauren and her brother Lord Jayden. "Good morning Queen Lauren, Lord Jayden," I greeted them with a bow. "Good morning King Ben, hi Logan," she greeted us. "Hey Laur," he replied back. "Morning Ben," Jayden greeted. "We didn't expect to see you until the press conference," Lauren told me. "Well, I was expected to see you too; but King Logan wanted to think of ways of trade," I responded. I saw Queen Lauren look at Logan with a smile. "I'm glad you like the present I gave you," I told her. "You gave her that tiara Ben," Logan asked. "Yes. It was my mother's originally when she and my dad were King and Queen of Auradon, so when they heard I was going to meet you, mom gave me her tiara as coronation present on behalf of the royal family of Auradon," I told them.

Logan's P.O.V.:

As I listened to Ben give an explanation about the butterfly tiara he gave Lauren, I have to admit it looks so pretty on her. No wonder why she chose it for today. "I love it Ben and please tell your mother that on behalf of Queen Lauren, she thank you for the gift," Lauren said to Ben. "I will Queen Lauren," he said. Then, silence went by for a few seconds or minuets and Ben was looking somewhere; but I don't know where. "So, I heard the gossip of the maids, but it's official that Queen Lauren has feelings for you King Logan," he asked me. "Of course," I replied. "To this day, I feel like we are more than best friends," Lauren chimed in. "I see. That is a lot like me and my girlfriend back home," Ben told us. "You have a girlfriend," I asked.

Ben's P.O.V.:

"Of course," I responded. "Her name is Mal or that's her nickname besides her real name is Maleficent. She grew up on the Isle of the Lost where all the villains live but turned good at my coronation I wish she was here to meet you but she can't," I explained. "She has that same twinkle of love in her eyes like the two of you," I added. "Wow," Logan said as he listened to the story. "I was also thinking that maybe your majesties would like to come and visit the United States of Auradon," I suggested.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

When Ben asked us if we would like to visit Auradon, I was shocked and excited at the same time. "I've never been to Auradon before," I heard Lauren say. "Hey, we should get Kendall to finalize plans," I told Lauren and Logan. "Good idea Jayden," Logan said. "Willow," Lauren called. "Yes your majesty," she said coming over and curtseying to her. "Can you please summon King Kendall for us," she asked. "Of course your majesty and what should I tell him," she responded. "Tell him, King Ben wishes to speak with him," Logan commanded. "On my honor your majesties," Willow said curtseying again and left to find Kendall. After a few minutes, Kendall came by and Lauren told him of the news. Kendall was wearing his ball outfit from last night and I guess the seamstress had to get some new ideas.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Ben was telling me of the proposal to visit Auradon and I said we should do it. We've talked with Ben and planned it a few weeks after the delegates leave to go back because I want to make sure Lauren and Logan have an awesome first date then figure out the issues of the remain followers of the Wizard. On important matters, we would go for our second press conference soon and honestly, I was nervous. Carlos came over to us then James followed as well. They seem to be arguing over something. Oh, it's almost time.

James's P.O.V.:

"Dude, I just have a feeling Logan will kiss Lauren on the date tomorrow," Carlos told me. "No, I don't think so, besides I read the first date is a make or break because they don't know," I argued. "Well, I believe they will," Carlos countered. "Won't," I said. "Will," said Carlos. "Will, won't," we were saying. "ENOUGH Guys," Kendall shouted and we stopped. "What were you discussing this time," Logan asked us. "One of our maids thinks Logan will kiss Lauren on your date," I admitted. "Oh, I see," Logan mumbled. Then we heard the royal trumpets. "It's time fellas," Kendall told us and we walked into the Great Hall.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Many of our guests were on different sides of our podium and were applauding for us as we arrived. Jayden was right behind me being the brother that he is and my escort. Since, Kendall was the High King he went to the podium while Logan, James, Carlos, and I sat down on our thrones. Here we go. Oh before I forget Jayden had a chair right near my throne so he would always be by my side no matter what and I'm so proud of my little brother.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I'm nervous about this conference because I am not sure how the people will take it; but I hope all goes well. "Good morning Los Angeles and Narnia," I spoke into the microphone. The press was already there rolling the cameras and writing down stuff. "Today, my fellow rulers and I are here to proclaim, confirm, and affirm the alliances we have made with the dignitaries here today as you can see," I explained. Well, here we go. "Today, we declare our alliances with the Unites States of Auradon, Zandar, Kerplainkistan, Archeland, and Terabithia," I told them. To my surprise, applause came from everyone in the audience and I enjoyed it. "As High King, we feel grateful that these alliances will help strengthen Los Angeles and Narnia, and with that I believe we have time for questions," I said into the mike. Hands shot in the air and I passed the mike over to Lauren to answer a few of the questions.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Queen Lauren, with the alliances declared today do they have any catches," one reporter asked. I sensed he wanted to expose us to shame. "I will not comment; but thank you for asking, and no there are no catches," I answered. Another hand rose and I pointed to the person. "Is it true that are still followers of the Wizard around here," a girl reporter asked. "Yes, King Kendall is working on campaign that will hope dwindle the followers," I responded. A few questions came about of the kingdom as of now, what plans are for trade and other plans. "Thank you all for coming for the conference today and we hope to get information to you as possible," I concluded and with that we left the Great Hall. Man, glad that is done.

James's P.O.V.:

Glad that's done. Since tomorrow is when the delegates leave, we planned our outfits and I know tomorrow will be crazy.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I love my little sister Lauren and she is awesome. I'm surprised she took on most of the questions today calm and collectively. Normally, she would squirm; but that was her when she was little now she is a confident person and a true queen. The six of us were in Lauren's room and I told them stories about my first Christmas with my friends Mike, Kevin, Emily, Mia and Mentor. I wish they were here to see this. But, we have to say farewell to the delegates tomorrow and I'm glad this went well.

Here is the next chapter guys! I apologize for not posting as planned but here it is. Just a heads up, I will be writing another chapter of my have courage and be kind story this week so expect that sometime soon. But for now, enjoy!


	8. Farewell to the adelegates

Farewell Day

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Today was going to be tough on the six of us and I am not sure how to go through it. We were in our individual rooms preparing to say goodbye to the dignitaries who were visiting and those who made alliances with us. The joint session of council went really well I have to admit and thanks to that, I have a feeling the kingdom will prosper. My servants placed my welcome outfit on my bed because they knew I was high king and I had to look presentable.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My servants helped me into my farewell dress and gold shoes. I couldn't believe King Ben and the other delegates were leaving today and I was so upset. But, Ben has to solve a mystery back home because he said something about threats coming to his girlfriend and her friends and unsettled weather like a winter frost in Summer Keeps, or earthquakes all over the place; but if I know Ben he can solve it. I just remembered that my fist date with Logan is coming up in a few days and I still hadn't decided on what to wear. I hope I figure this out.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Well, since we are already getting set for the sendoff of the delegates I know this week will be awesome because of Lauren and I's first date which I am really excited for. Oh, I got to go. The delegates are boarding their ships.

James's P.O.V.:

Carlos, Lauren, Logan and myself including Jayden now that he is mad at me for not mentioning him, sorry buddy were standing on the dock that is right near the castle and I was thinking of where the heck is Kendall. Oh, here he comes. I guess when your high King your always the last to come and are supposed to make an entrance but I don't blame him.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

All of us gave the formal farewells in the Great Hall but out here on the dock we gave hugs to all our new friends and allies. Then, they made it to their boats and waved to us from their ships as they sailed away from the castle. "Bye," I heard Lauren call out to them. I prayed to Aslan that they have a safe trip back to their lands and decree to their people about the alliances. As for Sir Ivan you ask, why wasn't he on the ship home for Zandar? Well, he went back to Amber Beach which is not a bad distance from here to join his buddies there on a mission to recover energems. I'm so proud of what has happened over the last few days and I can't wait for the next challenge.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The delgates left and we all went back into the castle for lunch and court went really well today as I hoped it would be. I can't believe Logan and I will have our first date coming up and little did I know it would be awesome.

Here is the next chapter guys. Again, I apologize for the delay but if you read there is a refrence to Power Rangers Dino Charge happening here. Okay, I made an outline of what I am going to do but I will write Logan and Lauren's date then if you haven't read my Big Time Rush Cinderella 2015 story please do so. Please review and comment guys.


	9. The date and big moment

Logan and Lauren's date

Logan's P.O.V.:

This is it! Its date night for me. I can't believe that tonight is my first date with Lauren. During the last few days after the dignitaries left, I planned out the date. I planned a sun set picnic on the beach near Cair Paravel where the guys plan to release lanterns into the night sky to make them glow and shine. Then, I would slow dance with Lauren to her favorite song and then I would kiss her. I really hope all goes tonight. Oh, Michael's calling I got to get dressed because we have court in a few minutes.

James's P.O.V.:

I'm glad Kendall, Carlos, and I teamed up to plan Logan's first date later on with Lauren today. Carlos and I still argued whether or not Logan will kiss Lauren; but after hearing word that he would, we were happy. Yes, Carlos I did pay up and you can stop saying in your face to me. Anyway, I'm in the Great Hall with Kendall and sitting on my throne. Carlos came in a few seconds then Logan; but where's Lauren and Jayden? They should be here by now. Oh wait, here they come.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My servants dressed me in a burgundy velvet red dress with a gold skirt and a burgundy cape around my neck. My hair was done in the way I had it at Aslan's camp which looked amazing with my tiara. I still hadn't made a final decision on the dress I would wear to the date tonight but for now I think I'll focus on what's about to happen now. I walked into the Great Hall with Jayden right beside me and I am so excited for the date tonight.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I am so excited for my little sister! I can't believe she is going on her first date with Logan. We were going through court and the council meeting today which was going by so fast. Thanks to the staff, we already had lunch and continued with court. Then, I looked out the window after a few hours and I saw the sun set into the sky. It's time.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I wasn't planning to be matching colors for Lauren but if that's the way then so be it. Anyway, my servants laid out on my bed a maroon jerkin like the one James wore when we traveled to Cair Paravel a few weeks ago, a pair of brown pants thanks to Carlos, and brown boots like Kendall. As I got dressed, I kept thinking of the fun we were going to have and in the end let it be magical. I grabbed a cloak as well just in case if Lauren got cold. I don't think I'll need it but better be prepared. I wonder how Lauren is doing.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I just finished a nice bath and saw my ladies in waiting laid out on my bed Lucy's coronation dress when she saw Prince Caspian crowned King. Gold ballerina shoes were placed at the foot of my bed. I gently touched the fabric of the dress and couldn't believe I would wear this on the date. I went behind a screen to go change into the dress and honestly I'm nervous. I bet Logan's feeling worried as I am. Come to think of it, I would get the jitters about the first date if I were him. After I changed into the dress, I squealed in delight with my ladies in waiting as they sat me down at my vanity. They did a waterfall twist braid in my hair with little flowers mixed in and I loved it. A hint of pink and rose blush, eyeshadow, and lip gloss painted across my face and my tiara in place. All of a sudden, we heard a knock on my doors. "Enter," I called. Little did I know as I turned around from the chair Logan was standing behind me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I've been talking with Jayden over the last few days and he was giving me advice because I am nervous honestly. But he told me not to be nervous because Lauren felt the same way. So, I guess I should be me not the person she expects me to be. I went over to her room and knocked on the mahogany double doors to her room. "Enter," a voice called. Then, I came in and walked over to Lauren who saw me from her seat. She looked stunning. "Hey," I told her. "Hey," she replied back. "You look beautiful," I told her. "Thanks Logan, you look handsome yourself," she said. I just blushed at that. "Thanks Lauren," I replied. Lauren's ladies were gushing over her but they went back to work as Lauren and I walked out of her room.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As Logan and I walked over to the beach, I couldn't help but think of how it was going to go because when I've read some magazines about him in Big Time Rush before meeting him I learned that he planned the dates. So, I guess he may have some tricks up his sleeve. "You excited Lauren," Logan asked me. "I'm very excited," I told Logan as we continued to the beach. "I'm glad because I was nervous about you know making this bad," he told me. "Really," I asked. "Of course," Logan replied. 'Well, we don't have to worry about that because I want this night to be magical," I told Logan. "Me too," he replied. We were near the beach and I was excited.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Cair Paravel looked amazing behind us as walked Lauren to the beach. She didn't even know that I planned a romantic picnic by the beach. "Okay Lauren, can you do me a favor and close your eyes," I asked her. "Okay," she replied and her eyes closed. I gently helped her down the ledges because I know they can be pretty sharp if you ask me. "Logan where are you taking me," Lauren asked while having closed eyes. "You'll see," I told her with a smile. We neared the area where I setted up everything a few days ago. Here we go. "Alright Lauren you ready," I asked her. "Yep," she replied. "Okay, open your eyes," I told her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan told me a few minuets earlier to close my eyes which I did; yet I had no idea what was going on. I felt his arms carry me down from the ledges because they were sharp and I didn't want to rip my dress. I asked me where he was taking me and he said I'll see. What did he mean by that? "Alright Lauren you ready," he asked me. "Yep," I replied. "Okay, open your eyes," he said. I gently opened my eyes to see a picnic blanket on the sand with beautiful candles on a little stand burning brightly and in place of the gorgeous sunset setting already in front of us. I gasped and smiled with joy as I looked. "Logan, it looks beautiful," I told him. "You like it," he asked. "Of course," I told him. "I'm glad you do," he told me as I gently held Lauren's hand as we sat down on the blanket and had our dinner.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

James, Carlos, Jayden, and I were watching from the training room and we saw how happy Logan and Lauren were. They look so cute together and in love. Raphael, Logan's servant came over to us and bowed. "Your majesties, the people have assembled and are waiting for your word to release the lanterns," he told us. "Tell the people a few more minutes until we let the lanterns fly," I told Raphael. "As you wish, your majesty," he said then left. "I still can't believe this is happening," James said to me as we watched. "I know," I replied. Carlos sighed with love and I can tell that Logan wanted this to happen. "It seems it was just yesterday we met Lauren," Carlos said alluding to the vacation of 2010 when we met her and how awesome it was. I smiled looking back at the memory and so did the others. Jayden just grinned because he was happy for his little sister. "Well, guys you ready to release the lanterns," I asked them. "Indeed we are," Jayden replied and we walked over to the balcony of the castle to release them.

Logan's P.O.V.:

It was already turning dusk as Lauren and I ate our dinner of spaghetti. Besides, we sort of did the tied thing; but Lauren and I were laughing. We just finished our pie dessert and I could see Lauren her smile. Her face looked so shiny in the glisten of the almost moonlight and her eyes were twinkling like little diamonds. No wonder I felt a crush feeling for my best friend. She looked at me and I blushed back. Lauren was also blushing as well. "You alright Lauren. You're not getting cold are you," I asked her. "No, I'm not," she replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"No, I'm not. I'm just excited," I told Logan. "I see," he replied. We looked out over the ocean and I felt the pain of terrifying coming into me like a big wave that I could tumble down from. But, I looked at Logan and cuddled next to him on the blanket. As I looked over at Logan, I noticed something in his eyes that I have never seen before. Love. "You alright Logan," I asked. "Yep," he replied. "You Lauren," he asked. "Terrified," I answered. "Why," he asked me. "I've been waiting my whole life dreaming that someone would like me and love me for who I am," I told Logan as we now looked into the night sky. "What if it's not everything I thought it would be," I questioned. "It will be Lauren, I guarantee it," Logan replied. "And what if it is, what do I do then," I asked. "I guess that's the fun part. You date the person who accepts you," he answered. I looked over at Logan and smiled as we gently placed flowers around the blanket. Little did I know that a glint or glow of something would appear before me.

(At the castle)

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was wearing one of the outfits that Ben gave me as a coronation gift from his father King Beast. Carlos saw me from a distance and walked over to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Carlos was wearing one of the outfits from the King of Corona and I couldn't be happier for Carlos. Then, James approached us wearing the suit from his closet. Last, but not least Jayden approached us. The four of us looked at each other with grins as we walked to the balcony where one lantern rested on the podium and it glowed like the sun. The lantern was crafted nicely and had the crest of our kingdom imprinted on it while around the edges had decorative swirls. The four of us looked at each other with a smile. Then, with my nod as the signal the lantern was released into the sky. As I looked down from the balcony people lit their lanterns one by one. "Oh my gosh," I whispered. Then, we watched as they floated over to Lauren and Logan. And, in an instant we heard the strums of guitar strings.

(At the beach)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I almost heard the sound of guitar strings as well while Logan and I placed the flowers around the blanket. Then, I saw something glow towards me.

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in._

I almost heard a voice come through me with the lyrics of that song. Then, Logan and I looked up to see lanterns coming our way. I jumped up and noticed their glow.

 _All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been._

The lanterns were so big, pretty, and glowing as they formed a cloud around us then flown into the sky.

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I meant to be._

I couldn't believe that this was all for me and Logan. I really felt like Rapunzel and Logan was Flynn/Eugene finding a start to his new life.

 _And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted._

I fell in love with the beauty that I'm seeing; but I felt like it needed something more. That's when I noticed the glow of a light coming from behind me.

 _All at once everything looks different, now that I see you._

Logan was right behind me holding two lanterns and I couldn't help but smile. I smiled. "Logan, I can't believe this is happening. I just felt scared tonight and the thing is being with you makes me less scared. You know what I mean," I told him.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I smiled at Lauren as she told me that she was scared about tonight and me being with her makes her less scared. I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I feel the same way," I told her. She looked at me and smiled as I serenaded her with the last part of her favorite song.

 _(Logan singing)_

 _All those days, chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were._

As Lauren, and I lifted our lanterns while I sang, I couldn't help but notice the fun we were having. I got up from the blanket, took her hand, and we danced on the beach as I sang to her.

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight, now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go._

Lauren looked at me as I sang with joy to her. Then, she joined in as well.

 _ **(Both singing)**_

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted._

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _And it's like the sky is new._

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.**_

I'm telling myself that nothing beats the love of us as our lanterns flown in the air and all around us.

 _ **All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.**_

I kept thinking to myself this is it. Time for me to kiss Lauren, I'm so excited.

 _ **Now that I see you.**_

I soon heard the music end and I gently tucked a strand of Lauren's hair behind her ear, cupped my hand around her neck then gently kissed her lips as she didn't see it coming.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was having so much fun singing with Logan and dancing with him. I didn't expect that the next part would come. But, he kissed me as the lanterns flew around us. I gently kissed him on the lips too because I figured it was time that this would happen. Besides, who cares what they say? I smiled at Logan after we kissed; still the fact that our eyes were closed during the kiss. Logan and I looked at each other afterwards and smiled. "I have to admit, that was amazing," I told Logan. "Best first date ever," Logan replied. Then, we kissed each other again; gently though because this was the beginning.

(At the castle)

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Carlos, James, Kendall, and I were watching from one of the balconies in the castle. I couldn't help but smile at seeing my little sister having her crush by her side and the first date. I'm so happy for Lauren and no wonder she deserves this; but she loves Logan and I love him too. Who knows maybe I can see him as a brother in law. Oh. Here they come gotta go.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I walked back from the beach over to the castle cause it was getting late and a little chilly so to say. I'm so glad the date went well and I kissed for the first time which is amazing. We knew this would happen. The servants opened the door for us as we arrived then all of a sudden, I spotted our friends waiting for us which is weird. They should've been in bed by now. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Hey Logan," James replied. "I though you guys were supposed to be in bed," Lauren said with suspicion. "Okay we admit it, we watched the date," Jayden confessed. "Well you can't go wrong," Carlos said and we all chuckled. "So are you guys boyfriend/girlfriend," Kendall asked. I looked at Lauren and she looked at me. I gently placed my hand in hers then we held hands. "We are," I responded. The guys were relieved. Afterwards, we all went to our chambers and Logan walked me back to mine. "Thanks for an amazing first date Logan," Lauren told me. "No problem Lauren," I replied. "I'm glad you liked it," I added. "Me too," she responded. Then I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Lauren," I told her. "Good night Logan," she said. Then, we departed to our suites. My servants asked me how it went and I told them it was awesome. I quickly changed into my pajamas then went to bed still smiling at my first date with Lauren.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My ladies were squealing in delight as I told them of the date. They really thought it was romantic and I guess maybe I see a future of Logan; but I could be wrong. After I changed into my nightgown, I thought of how happy Logan was and I'm happy I have to admit. I soon went to bed and remembered the magical kiss. I guess Aslan has a future for us. _Aslan, I know you in this world as Jesus is there a future for me and Logan I prayed as I went to sleep._

There you go guys here is Logan and Lauren's date! I'm so sorry for not posting it when I should but I wanted to add some additional details that I have thought about. Anyway, here is a rundown for the story this far. I am planning to write a chapter soon of the five friends meeting Lauren's old best friends from New York, then write them visiting Auradon, speaking at a graduation ceremony, and go from there. I know this is a mouthful but that is the plan. Enjoy for now guys!


	10. The reunion

Best Friends Surprise Reunion

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I woke up feeling refreshed from my date with Logan last night and it was so amazing to see how it all went down from the lanterns to the kiss. "Good morning your majesty," Jane said to me. "Oh. Good morning Jane where's Willow," I asked. "She's not feeling so well Queen Lauren," Jane told me. "Oh. Poor her," I said. "Yes, poor her indeed; but we are praying for her and hope that she gets well," Jane responded. "Oh good," I responded. My date with Logan went awesome and I couldn't be more proud. Besides, the five of us including Jayden have a busy schedule this week before we travel to Auradon in a few days which I am excited for. Anyway, on my bed the servants laid out my outfit that I wore on the day I arrived here but my hair would be let down in waves and I honestly like it that way. I wonder how Logan's doing.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I am so happy that my first date with Lauren went really well. Thanks to my servants they allowed all of us to wear the outfits that we wore when we first arrived. Oh, I can't wait. The last few days went by like fast. Lauren, James, Carlos, Kendall, Jayden, and I were having breakfast in the dining room before we went to the council meeting. "So, what do you think is on the agenda for council," I asked. "Hmm. Bet it has something to do with the campaign Kendall discussed," James was saying as he munched on toast. "Good point," Jayden added. We finished breakfast and went to the Great Hall.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I could hear through the doors that the council men were debating again which I think happens every time. The centaurs opened the doors for me, my sister, and her friends as we walked over to the thrones.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Gentlemen and lords of the council," I greeted. "Our apologies for being late," Logan said to them as we approached our thrones. "You are forgiven your majesties," one of the lords responded. "What seems to be the matter Lord, Jonathan" James asked. "We received a report from the North lands of Archenland, they are being raided by the giants," Lord Jonathan replied. Jonathan is one of the lords on our council and he gives us status reports of our allies. "Does Archenland have a good base to hold them," Carlos asked. "No my king they do not," Jonathan replied. "We propose your majesties if you grant this, we send members of your army over to Archenland and help them overcome this," Lord Kyle asked.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"As High King, I say we will send the troops over to Archenland as soon as possible," I replied. The lords agreed and we talked on about how to drive the remaining forces out of that land then adding a water system. All of a sudden, the Great Hall doors were open again and in came Jane, Lauren's lady in waiting. "Your majesty, Queen Lauren I need to speak to you," she said panting. "Very well," Lauren responded. "Council has ended gentlemen, thank you so much for coming," I responded. The lords and our council soon left and bowed to us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Jane, what seems to be the problem," Jayden asked. "There is no problem Sir Jayden," she responded. "I come bringing exciting news," she added. "News," Logan asked. I looked at him and he was like what. "Queen Lauren's old friends are here, I told them you were busy with council so they are waiting near the Great Hall your majesties," Jane told me. "Wait, C.J, Ariana, Jeanette, and Matt are here," I asked Jane. "Indeed my Queen," she responded. "Please send them in," Logan asked. Jane curtseyed to us and off she went. "I can't believe it," I told Jayden. This is awesome. I hadn't seen my four best friends ever since. Then again, I saw Matt just last year, and I hadn't seen the other three in a while. I'm so excited to see them.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

When Jane told Lauren that her best friends were here in the castle, I became excited. I never met them before because I was away with dad training in the way of the Samurai because a prophecy foretold of my destiny. I wish I was there to see Lauren have fun with her friends but life has its ways of working you know. The double doors to the Great Hall opened again and I saw Jane come back in with four other teenagers behind her. One of the girls I noticed was wearing a strapless pink dress with a gold headband in her blonde hair. She really did look stunning.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that my friends are here seeing me! My friends bowed to us and I think I was spoiled. Honestly, I missed them so much. "Ariana, C.J., Jeanette, Matt its okay. You guys don't have to bow before me," I told them. Then, I saw their eyes open and they ran over to me and I hugged them.

Jeanette's P.O.V.:

C.J., Ariana, Matt, and I were escorted into a room a few minutes ago before we received into the Great Hall. As we walked two centaurs opened those doors and as we walked up the steps, I saw a five thrones glittering behind a peacock feathered stain glassed window. But, in the middle of the Great Hall were five oh wait six people. One of which was a teenage girl wearing a sky blue dress, a sky blue cape around her neck with the clasp of a lion, and her hair down in waves. I knew that had to be Lauren. "Your majesties," we said to them as we bowed. "Ariana, C.J., Jeanette, Matt its okay. You guys don't have to bow before me," I heard the Queen say. My eyes opened as did the others. We knew it was our girl. "Lauren," we exclaimed and we ran over to our best friend hugging her.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I missed Matt so much and it was awesome seeing him again. Besides, I hadn't seen him since the vacation of 2010 when I first met Lauren. "Lauren, we miss you," I heard C.J. tell Lauren. "I miss you guys too," she told them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

C.J. told me that he missed me and honestly I missed him too. "I still can't believe you are Queen Lucy's descendant Laur," Jeanette told me. "Well, it's hard to believe," I replied. Indeed it was to me. "Guys may I introduce and present you King Carlos the Just, King James the Gentle, King Logan the Angelic, King Kendall the Magnificent, and my lost brother Jayden Ruiz," I told my friends. Matt knew the four boys immediately but hadn't met Jayden and I'm glad they're getting along. Jayden was near me as he got to know C.J., Ariana, Jeanette, and Matt. I figured since he hadn't met them it was something awesome for him. "So Lauren, is it official that you and Logan are dating," Ariana asked me. "Yes it is," I replied. Then the girls squealed in delight and I was surprised that they loved it. We spent most of the whole day talking and reuniting with each other. Then they had to leave but I am glad I got to see my friends again. "Happy to see your friends before we leave Lauren," Logan asked me while holding my hand as we walked to our chambers. "Indeed, "I replied. Logan gave me a goodnight kiss before we departed ways. I am excited to visit Auradon tomorrow.

(In Auradon)

Bens' P.O.V.:

Mal was getting her final dress fitting done for when the royals arrive tomorrow. I am so excited that they accepted the invitation to visit. I hope it goes well because I do not want it to happen like my coronation. "Hey Ben, I'm excited to meet the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia tomorrow," Mal told me. "Me too, sweetheart," I responded. I soon left Mal's dorm to head back to the castle and get some well-deserved rest. Tomorrow is a big day.

Here is the best friend reunion guys! I apologize for the delay but it was hard for me to write this chapter honestly. According to my outline, the five friends go to Auradon and I am so excited to start writing that. So enjoy this chapter for now and stay tuned for more of the story.


	11. Welcome to Auradon

Auradon part 1

Third person's P.O.V.:

The gleam of sunlight bursted through the morning sky outside Cair Paravel. It was the day to go down in history for the five friends as they prepared to travel from Los Angeles to the United States of Auradon. Over the last few days, their internaries were planned out for the week. If anyone could tell you how excited they are is probably their Majesties themselves.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I woke up in bed very happy that we get to go. I'm honestly excited to visit Auradon! I heard so many things about this place that you really want to go there. Anyway, I found out that Willow is really sick in bed and won't be able to accompany me on this trip, but I got Jane, Dove, and Ruple with me this go round. "Your highness, it's time for your bath," Jane told me. "Thank you Jane," I replied. I soon got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom, stepped behind a screen, took off my nightgown, and went straight into the bath filled with the kisses of coconuts and blossoms. I feel so calm in this bath today because I love taking a bath for sure. I wonder how the boys are doing.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Thanks to Michael, I looked really handsome with the advisor outfit I wore on my first day here. My hair was still that same Justin Bieber style and so was Kendall's. Then again, he did get it trimmed because part of the hair was in his eyes I think. Anyway, I'm excited for the trip to Auradon! Logan and I have been talking about stuff while we were getting ready for today. I hope the others hurry up.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

While I was in the bath, I received word that we had to hurry in order to catch the jet to Auradon. So, I finished my bath and saw a beautiful red dress with gold on it and white peeking through the criss crossed sleeves. I soon changed into the red flats I wore a few days ago before my date with Logan. My hair was in waves which I liked and my tiara sat perfectly on my head. I wonder how everyone else is doing because we have to hurry soon.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Shoot! We have to hurry and I am so nervous! I came out of my chamber wearing an outfit that King Caspian wore during his exhibition on the Dawn Treader. As I walked out to the courtyard I saw Lauren in her beautiful dress. She does look stunning. "Hey Lauren, you look, wow," I told her though I was stuttering. "Hey you don't look bad yourself buddy," she said. I just grinned it is true just that you know. "Everybody has to hurry, I'm worried we'll miss the plane to Auradon," I told Lauren. "They should be coming buddy," she told me. I hope besides I don't want to be late even if the President is coming. That's me you know.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After I talked with Logan, I went searching through the castle hoping to find Carlos, James, and Kendall because we were going to be late and I do not like it when the five friends are late. There in the Great Hall, I spotted them. "Come on you guys, we have to catch a flight to Auradon in a few minutes and I don't want us to be late," I told them. "Sorry Lauren were coming," James replied. I soon got Logan coming with us and we got our packages and soon boarded the private jet to Auradon. I wonder how King Ben is doing. I hope all of Auradon is excited. "Nervous Lauren," Logan asked me as he sat down. "A little," I replied. "Don't worry this is going to be a great trip and all will go well," Logan told me. "I guarantee it Laur," he added giving me my nickname. "I'm lucky to have you as a boyfriend," I told Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Awww," the guys and I said as we watched Lauren kiss Logan's cheek. Then, they looked at us. "Really," Logan said with sarcasm. "Really," I replied with a smile on his face. Oh, I am so excited for this trip. A servant of mine came through one of the curtains of the jet and bowed to us. "I beg your pardon, your majesties but it is time for the press conference," he told us. I nodded my head and so did Lauren, Logan, James, Carlos, and Jayden. "Very well, tell the press we will get started pretty soon," I told the servant. "Will do your majesty," he told me. He left afterwards and I feel a little nervous but it's my duty as high king. "Shall we," I asked my friends. They nodded yes and we walked to the back of jet where the press waited for us so calm and patient.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The press people were so excited to see us again and I thought they were going to bombard us with questions but we made guidelines for each royal visit that they would be calm with everything not like it was the first day we arrived at the castle. "Good morning everyone, we apologize for the delay," I greeted the press. I saw nods saying that it was okay. Kendall decided to speak after me with updates from the castle. "Now we do have updates for you on things that happened in the castle lately. Yesterday, we received word from our allies in Archenland that they are being raided by giants from the North, so we are sending out members of the army to help fight along this threat and we will give word as soon as possible," Kendall told the press. I saw them taking notes which is good. I decided to speak after Kendall. "As you know, we are going to Auradon today and I also want to mention that a plan is in motion to continue the wipeout of the Wizard's forces from our land," I explained. Everyone seemed so interested and they were writing this down which is awesome. "And with that we will open the floor for questions," I spoke. Hands started to shot up and Kendall took the first question.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I've been thinking in my mind that one way or another I have to tell our people that Lauren and I are dating. Little did I know, that question came up right about now. "Your majesty, rumors started to surface about King Logan and Queen Lauren dating, and I want input from you is it true," a girl reporter asked. "Good question, I will pass it over to King Logan who can answer that," Kendall replied. I looked over at Lauren and she nodded to me as if saying you can say it. "In answer to your question that you asked my fellow ruler mam, Queen Lauren and I are dating," I told her. Everyone was in shock for a few seconds but afterwards applause rippled through the plane and I guess they fully accepted the fact that we were in love. Soon, some reporters asked about the plans we made for all new ideas in this age and we answered them with giving some information. Afterwards, we thanked the press and soon got back to the front part of the plane, sat down, and relaxed before we were to arrive. I wonder how King Ben is doing.

(In Auradon)

Ben's P.O.V.:

" _Be our guest,"_ I sang with my friends in preparation for the royals to arrive in Auradon today. I'm nervous beside the fact that this my first official royal visit as king. "Alright guys, great job," I said to Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, and the rest of the choir as we practiced in the castle gardens. "Great rehearsal Ben," a voice said to me and I turned around to see my girlfriend Mal behind me. She wore a beautiful purple lace cocktail dress with a keyhole back and gold wedges on her feet. I noticed my ring was on her left finger and her hair was down in amazing purple waves. "Thanks Mal," I responded. Honestly, I felt like we did do a great job. "You nervous," she asked me. "Yeah," I replied. Fairy godmother soon came over to us and curtsied before me. "Alright everybody great rehearsal, now you should back to your dorms and get ready because their majesties will be arriving soon," she said in a sing song fashion. I walked back to the castle to get ready while Mal and the others went back to Auradon Prep.

Mal's P.O.V.:

Audrey and I were gushing nonstop over the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia as we went back to Auradon Prep. "I'm honestly excited to meet them," I told Audrey. "Me too Mal," she responded. "I heard many wonderful things about Queen Lauren," she also added. "Me too guys," a voice said behind us. We smiled then turned to see Jane, Lonnie, Evie, Doug, Carlos, and Jay walking towards us. "Hey guys," Audrey greeted them. "Hey Audrey," they responded and we continued to walk back to school. "I honestly can't wait to meet them," Jane told us. "Me too," I replied. "I still can't believe they are the descendants of the kings and queens of Narnia," Audrey added. We soon parted ways to our dorms to get ready for the welcome celebration. We just finished getting dressed into our welcome dresses and met everyone out front of Auradon Prep to head over to the castle. I wonder how the five friends are doing. We got to the castle just in time as Ben came out.

"Ben, great news," I told him. "Their majesties' plane is touching down at Auradon's airport," Evie informed him. "Thanks Evie," he said happily. "Alright guys," Ben called out to the choir. "Let's get ready," he said with a smile and I couldn't help but grin as well.

(On the plane)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We just finished the press conference and boy was I happy. Logan and I were still talking about stuff since we were boyfriend and girlfriend though the guys expected to us to have a full blown make out session. Not yet fellas and that includes you Jayden. Anyway, I cuddled with Logan in my arms in a hug because we had the air conditioning on the jet and I was shivering from the cold. All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked around to see Jayden. "Lauren, Logan look out the window and welcome to Auradon," Jayden said with a smile. I woke Logan up from his nap and we looked out the window to see Auradon appearing before us from the clouds as we descended. There it was beautiful Auradon. I can't wait for this trip.

(At the airport)

Belle's P.O.V.:

King Adam and I saw the plane their majesties arrived on landing on the terminal. Almost, all of Auradon came to the airport to greet them and I noticed two flags a person was holding. One was the flag of the Los Angeles and Narnian royal crest. The other one was our Auradon flag. The plane went through the runway until it stopped where Adam and I were. A blue carpet was laid on the tarmac and a few little girls came forward with bouquets of flowers to be presented to their majesties. "Adam," I said to my husband who looked very regal in his Family Day outfit. "Yes Belle," he turned to me. "It's time," I told him. For today, I was wearing a yellow sun dress, white heels, and a diamond tiara in my curled hair. I held out my hand and Adam took it as we walked towards the plane.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I got everyone up from their sleep as we landed in Auradon. I can't believe this is happening. "Come on slow pokes," I told James, Carlos, Kendall, and Jayden. "Logan for the last time," Kendall stared to say. "WERE NOT SLOW POKES," the others yelled. Ouch and there goes my hearing. Well, part of it so to say. Lauren came from behind me and she got the crew in order as we got ready to descend from the plane. I looked out the window to see two figures waiting by the plane. "You ready Lauren," I asked her. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Then, we walked out of the plane.

Belle's P.O.V.:

I saw the door of the royal jet open to reveal their majesties and the cheers roared around me and Adam. Their smiles were so happy and joyful as they waved to everybody then walked down the steps that were right at the jet. Adam and I came over to them. "Welcome to Auradon your majesties," I greeted them. As custom, in Auradon I kissed the cheeks of Queen Lauren and curtsied to King Logan, King Carlos, King James, and King Kendall; but as well to Lauren's brother Jayden. "Thank you so much," Lauren said to me. "You are welcome," I responded. "I'm Queen Belle, and this is my husband King Adam," I introduced to them. "It is an honor to meet you and make your acquaintance," King Logan said to me and Adam. "The honor is all ours King Logan," Adam told the six.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"The honor is all ours King Logan," King Adam told us. I couldn't help but smile and enjoy the fact that we are here in Auradon. Six children came forward to us with bouquets of flowers and greeted us with "Welcome to Auradon,". I smiled. "Thanks you guys," I told them as I received the flowers. Logan smiled as we walked from the plane to an area where a platform was set for us to stand on. I guess they were going to play the national anthems of Auradon and Los Angeles and Narnia. The people continued to cheer for us as we walked down the red carpet from the plane. I waved to them with a big smile and so did the others. With the flowers in my hand, we arrived at the spot we are supposed to be. Then, the six of us stood in the formation of our thrones back at Cair Paravel. The United States of Auradon Royal Band was prepared to play the anthems. The general came forward to us and bowed which we nodded back as a sign of respect. I heard the sound of a drum roll as the anthem of Auradon played. I could help but smile at the guards as they continued.

Logan's P.O.V.:

After the Auradon anthem was played, the anthem of Narnia was also played as well by the military. I sang along to the words with Lauren, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Jayden. Afterwards the general of the military marched forward to us again and proclaimed, "On behalf of His Majesty King Benjamin, we welcome Your Majesties to the kingdom of Auradon,". Then, he marched back to his spot and were escorted to a limo where we would travel to the castle. The six of us got into the limo and we waved to everyone as we drove by. "Logan, I can't believe this is happening," Lauren told me. "Me too," I responded. I looked out the window to see Auradon's cathedral which looked so beautiful. We soon went past Auradon Prep High school and then we arrived at the castle of King Adam, Queen Belle, and now King Benjamin.

Ben's P.O.V.:

Almost everybody from Family Day take 2 was here including members of the council. Thanks to Fairy Godmother, she has been keeping me updated on their majesties and when they are expected to arrive. I also got to give Mom and Dad credit for greeting them at the airport. I guess being a king isn't all about the fun and games I dreamed it would be but oh well. All of a sudden, Lumiere came running through the crowd and bowed to me. "Lumiere, you seem out of breath," I told him. "I'm sorry Sire, but their majesties have arrived and are entering the castle," he told me. "What," I yelled. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. Well, there goes keeping calm. "Fairy Godmother," I called to her. "Yes, your majesty," she said to me. "Can you keep everybody busy and prepared while Mal and I greet their majesties," I asked. "Of course," she responded. "Thanks. Mal," I called to her. "Yes Ben," she responded. "We have to go greet them," I told her. "Coming," she replied. I guess she was talking with Audrey and Queen Leah again. I'm glad everything went well after my coronation. Here goes nothing.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

As High King, you may never know what to expect when traveling to a new country on a visit. Come to think of it I was right. The limo pulled up to the gates of the castle and through a terrace long driveway, we entered. I could see servants lined up along the steps leading into the castle and coming out from the doors that led into the castle was King Ben and a girl with amazing short purple hair with streaks of pink. I saw her wearing an amazing purple lace dress with a keyhole back and gold heels to compliment it all.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We have arrived at the castle and it looked so much prettier like ours back home. I saw Ben and his girlfriend at the steps of the castle. Here goes nothing. The limo driver opened the door for us and one by one we got out. Lauren was so happy to be in Auradon as was I. When I got out of the limo, Ben was already waiting for us. I smiled and waved to the crowd who waited outside the gates. "Welcome to Auradon your majesties," Ben said coming forward to the six of us. "Ben, what a pleasure to see you again," I greeted him. "The pleasure is all mine King Logan," Ben replied. Much has changed since we last saw him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The six of us were happy to see Ben again. It's been so long since we declared alliances with Auradon. "Queen Lauren, I'm so happy to see you," he told me. "I'm happy to see you Ben, thank you for inviting us," I told him. "No problem," he replied. Then, he introduced to us his girlfriend. "Your majesties and Lord Jayden, may I present to you my girlfriend Mal, Mal these are the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," he introduced. The purple hair girl curtsied to us and I nodded my head as a sign of respect. "I'm honored to meet you your majesties," Mal said. "The honor is all ours Mal," I replied. Ben escorted us to the castle courtyard and I got to know a lot about Mal. I felt bad that she grew up on the Isle of the Lost and was evil before turning good at Ben's coronation. Her story cut me through and I was sobbing. We arrived at the courtyard to see everybody ready.

Fairy Godmother's P.O.V.:

I saw King Ben and Mal with the kings and queen awaiting my cue. I simply waved my conductor's baton and the choir began to sing Latameus De as they entered. Everybody began to applaud and soon bowed or curtsied as they passed by but they still applauded afterwards. The choir finished singing as they came to where I was and I stepped forward. "Welcome to Auradon, your majesties. Were thrilled you can be here," I told them with a smile. I went forward to Queen Lauren and kissed her cheeks then curtsied to the kings and Lauren's brother Jayden.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

When we arrived at where the conductor was, I couldn't help but still smile at all the beauty Auradon went through in preparation of our arrival. "Welcome to Auradon, your majesties. We're thrilled you can be here," a woman told us. She then kissed my cheeks and curtsied to the boys including Jayden. "This is Fairy godmother, headmistress of Auradon Prep," Ben introduced to us. "I see," I told him. "It is a pleasure to meet you your majesties, King Ben has told us about you," she added. I nodded. Soon, we were escorted to the side and watched Ben perform "Be Our Guest" for us. I was amazed how they sang it acapella. I clapped with the guys and Jayden after the performance.

Ben's P.O.V.:

After the performance, I went to the podium and began to say some words of welcome. "Your majesties, and my Lord Jayden, on behalf of the people of Auradon we welcome you to our land," I spoke. "We welcome you and are humbled by your story. I was impressed how you had one plan in mind before your journey could begin as leaders of your town and Narnia. When peace came to you, our people were thrilled and I am glad to say we are proud to be your friends and allies," I told them. Many people applauded and I was thrilled this speech was going great. "We hope your stay will be safe and wonderful," I concluded. Everybody soon clapped afterwards as I went down to hug their majesties. Kendall soon went to the podium and spoke.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"My fellow rulers, your majesty King Ben, advisor Jayden, dear guests of Auradon. We can't thank you enough for this wonderful welcome we have seen today," I told the crowd. "We have always dreamed of going to Auradon after we decreed the alliance with your king and may I say that dream has come true. You are a splendid nation and I hope you continue to grow in that way," I told them. Thunderous applause soon came after my speech and I grinned from ear to ear with my fellow royals. Afterwards, we went into the castle of King Ben to prepare for the ball tonight being held in our honor and meeting the various people of Auradon.

 **Here is Auradon part 1 you guys! I apologize for not being at my computer lately, I was on vacation and stuff was going on; but I hope you like the story so far!**


	12. Auradon part 2

Auradon part 2: The welcome Ball

Logan's P.O.V.:

I can't believe day 1 here in Auradon has gone so well! I can't believe this is happening besides dream do come true eh? Anyway, I was in one of the guest rooms King Ben had assigned to us. I have to admit the room looks beautiful with the history of Auradon in paintings on the walls. The welcome ball he's hosting is tonight and with some of his servants and mine I was dressed and ready for the ball. I was dressed in a royal purple tunic that had a white shirt. The tunic was decorated with gold buttons which were amazing. For the pants I wore from my arrival outfit from a few hours ago and the shoes as well. I'm excited for this ball honestly. Afterwards, my crown was placed on my head already brushed for tonight. Then, I walked out of my guest room over to the ballroom and saw James, Carlos, and Kendall there waiting. I bet Lauren is still getting ready. Oh, I can't believe I am forgetting Jayden sorry amigo. He was wearing Peter's Golden Age tunic and boots minus the cape. The five of us were waiting for Lauren. "Hey has anyone seen Lauren," James asked. "I don't know bro, she said she was getting ready-," Jayden was saying but soon turned and gasped as we saw Lauren come down the steps.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

A few hours earlier I was getting dressed in my ball gown for tonight thanks to my servants and some of King Ben's for helping me get ready. My ball gown looked very beautiful with a strap across my shoulder and was colored in sky blue with crystals that formed a flower and shined within the light. Around my neck was a light blue butterfly necklace that was given to me as a welcome present from one of the children who presented us with flowers. I loved the necklace and how the butterflies made it so sparkly. On my feet were sliver heels that felt comfortable on my feet to dance in and walk. On my face was a dusting of sky blue eyeshadow, a peach colored blush, pink sheer lipstick, and a coat of mascara. My nails were done in beautiful sky blue color and glitter was placed on my nails. Then, Jane did my hair to make it look Narnian but had a formal flare as well. Then, Jane put my tiara into my hair to fully complete my royal ball look. After I was finished in my room, I walked down to the ballroom to see my friends waiting for me. "I don't know bro, she said she was getting ready,-"I heard my brother said when I arrived at the steps. The boys gasped as they saw my appearance. I guess they were speechless. I gently picked up the skirts of my ball gown and walked down the steps to meet them. "Hi guys," I greeted them.

James's P.O.V.:

"Hi guys," she said to us as we waited and saw her. "Wow Lauren, you look…wow," I told her. "Thanks James," she smiled. I blushed and I couldn't believe she looked awesome. Jayden came forward and smiled at his sister. "You look beautiful Lauren. I'm glad you're happy," he told her. "Thanks Jay," she told him. Afterwards, a scurry of people went by and then King Ben approached our group with Mal by his side walking towards us. Mal looked beautiful in a strapless lavender ball gown with gold heels underneath the dress. Her purple hair was done in a short bun style with a braid. Pink lipstick also complimented her look and pearl earrings dangled from her ears. "King Ben," I greeted to him. "Your majesties, you have arrived," he told us with a smile. Mal also smiled as well. "The ball almost ready to start so shall we get into our postions," Ben asked us. We nodded yes and soon got into position. Ben was going to go in last while Lauren, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Jayden and myself go in first. Lauren would be escorted into the ball room by Jayden then the four of us. I'm excited for this ball!

Lonnie's P.O.V.:

I gently pushed away a piece of hair that mom did for the ball tonight. I'm telling you being the daughter of the two greatest warriors of China can be difficult. My blush pink gown moved with me like a pool of pink flowers as I mingled with Audrey, Jane, Doug, Evie, and Carlos waiting for the arrival of their majesties. As I was about to drink another glass of punch the trumpets blew signaling the arrival of the royals. I quickly walked over to my spot where I would get a glimpse of their majesties with mom and dad. The ball room soon cleared to reveal King Adam and Queen Belle on the pedestal that their majesties would sit upon throughout the ball. Lumiere approached the door and soon cleared his throat. "Presenting their majesties, Queen Lauren the Valiant accompanied by her brother Lord Jayden Shiba Ruiz, King Carlos the Just, King James the Gentle, King Logan the Angelic and his High Majesty King Kendall the Magnificent," Lumeire proclaimed. The double wood doors to the ball room opened to reveal Queen Lauren and Jayden then Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan behind them. We curtsied to them as they walked to the pedestal. I couldn't help but smile to them as they walked. Afterwards, we applauded for them as they stood in front of their chairs. The trumpets blared again announcing King Ben's arrival. "Presenting his Majesty King Benjamin Florian and his girlfriend Lady Mal," Lumerie announced as the doors opened to reveal Ben and Mal. I curtsied to them like everyone else and soon applauded for them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The ball was going on in full swing as I sat down on one of the thrones many Auradon craftsmen made for me and my friends. I couldn't but smile as I watched the girls dance with their dates. Soon, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Lauren, were about to be introduced to some guests," Jayden told me. "Oh sorry," I blushed. A line was set up so every royal family and friend will have a chance to meet us. "Your majesties may I introduce Empress Mulan and Emperor Shang of China and their daughter Princess Lonnie," Ben introduced to us. The family of three came over to where we were and gave us the Chinese bow. "Welcome to Auradon your majesties," Mulan spoke to us. "Why thank you Mulan," Kendall responded. Lonnie looked very pretty dressed in a blush pink gown with different symbols of China on the dress and a cyan blue necklace around her neck like mine. They moved on soon afterwards. I wanted to talk to Lonnie some more; but I guess that will have to wait for when the dancing comes around.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We just met the royal family of China and I heard of their story in a movie once and it is an honor to meet the heroes in person. "Your majesties, I introduce to you Queen Aurora, King Phillip, Queen Leah, and their daughter Princess Audrey of Auroria," Lumiere told us. Princess Audrey looked breathtaking in a pink gown with silver sleeves. A pink rose bracelet decorated her arm. Her hair was so well done like the flowers on her bracelet and a silver tiara complimented her look. She curtsied to us and I think she has a feeling for James with the way she smiled at us. "Welcome your majesties," Audrey said to us. "Thank you Audrey," Lauren replied. I have to admit she does look pretty though not much as Lauren. The orchestra was doing a wonderful job with the music and I think it is time I get my dancing shoes on. "If it's okay with you but Queen Lauren, would you like to dance with me," I asked her. "Of course Logan," she replied. I grinned. Oh yeah.

Ben's P.O.V.:

Mal and I decided to join Lauren and Logan into the dance they were going to do. I soon rose from my throne with the others and took Mal's hand and walked to the dance floor while everyone parted like waves for us. The orchestra began the tune of "This is Love" as I gently held onto Mal's hip while dancing with her as King Logan and Queen Lauren did the same.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I felt the strong connection to the music as we danced. I could tell Lauren was like a princess as we danced to the song that made me think of her and love that was so strong. After the last bar sounded, I bowed to Lauren while she curtsied and everyone just bursted into applause. I couldn't help but smile along with Lauren as we walked back to the pedestal. Many people were coming up and introducing themselves from the kingdoms of various nations within Auradon like Charmington, or Corona, and many others. This ball was going really well I have to admit.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Mal and I were talking about things we never had in common but now we do. Soon three other teenagers came to the pedestal. One was wearing a black and white tux with fur spots and a red bowtie around his neck while he held a dog on his lap. Another young guy was dressed in a leather maroon jacket while his hair was in a ponytail in the back. I guess his hair was long. Finally, a girl with blue hair was near the pedestal with a gold crown in her hair and the ball gown was decorated in blue fabric and gold swirls. Who are these three? "Your majesties may I introduce and present to you my friends Carlos Oscar De Vil, Jay, and Evelyn or in this case Evie," Mal introduced. The three bowed and curtsied before us and I smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you three, Mal has told us a lot about you," I spoke to the three. "The honor is all ours, your majesties. Mal has told us a lot about you too," Carlos told us. "I'm just happy that you're here," Evie told us. I nodded as well.

James's P.O.V.:

"Excuse me Lauren, but I was wondering, may I have dance with Miss Evie," I asked her. "Of course your majesty," Evie responded. I followed her onto the dance floor while my friends watched. I see the light soon came through to the orchestra as I gently held onto her hands as we danced. "If I understand you correctly King James, you were in a boyband," Evie asked me as I spun her. "Of course. I was in a boyband with my best friends," I smiled. "So you want to be a fashion designer," I asked her. "Yeah I love fashion," she responded. "I didn't know, I bet Doug is happy," I told her. "Doug is," she responded. Doug was the son of Dopey and I honestly did not want to break their love triangle. The song ended and everyone applauded. The ball was going really nice I have to admit.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Midnight soon came and the final dance was on and I enjoyed dancing with my new friends and Logan of course. After the dance, everyone soon said goodbye and goodnight to Ben, Mal, and the six of us as they left the castle. The students went to the limo's to head back to Auradon Prep which is on our agenda for tomorrow. Logan and I were walking back to the guest rooms as we talked about the ball. "The ball went really well, and I can't wait for tomorrow," I told Logan. "Me too Lauren," he responded. We came to my room and he kissed me goodnight. Then, I went into my room and changed into a nightgown then went to sleep because we have a busy day up our sleeves.

 **There you have it! Here's the ball chapter folks. I also want to apologize for not posting as much with my stories is just that school is starting and it is crazy. I plan to update as soon as I can, so if you can be patient that would be great. Like the agenda, I plan to write about the tour of Auradon Prep for the friends as well as the landmarks of Auradon, finish up with them leaving Auradon afterwards, then go onto the graduation part and helping out one of their allies. I still pan to update my Power Rangers Mystic Descendants story soon so keep an eye open for that and my Cinderella 2015 Big Time Rush story as well. Enjoy for now guys!**


	13. Auradon part 3

The tour of Auradon

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After an amazing ball last night I woke up feeling refreshed and joyous for today. According to our agenda, we plan to tour the different landmarks of Auradon and take a visit to some of the nations such as Corona and Bayou De Orleans which I am totally looking forward too. After I got out of bed, I went into the bath that gave me honey scented kisses throughout my body as the servants washed my hair. After that, with a towel wrapped around my body I got changed into my golden dress with some big sleeves I think and a gold surcoat on the dress as well. My servants pulled out some brown flats for me to wear and a gold sun necklace as well with my tiara. Then, my hair was braided like it was for the ball but I know for when I leave it would be down in waves. After I finished getting ready I went to find Logan in his guest room.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was in guest room finishing up on my outfit for today which was Caspian's seaglass outfit on the Dawn Treader. I still can't believe my servants would find my ancestor's items after all the years it was hidden. I walked through the doors of my room then out to the halls of the castle because we would be meeting the council of Auradon today then have a tour all of the nations. I was looking at every single nook and cranny when I bumped into Lauren. "Lauren, didn't see you there," I told her. "Sorry, did I scare you," she teased. "Very funny Lauren," I said with sarcasm. "You know I had to do it," she shrugged. Well, I can't go wrong with Lauren on that matter. The boys including Jayden soon came over to us by the council chamber. "Morning fellas," I told them. "Morning," they responded. King Ben soon came behind us wearing his coronation suit for the council meeting and Mal in a pretty purple dress with a one shoulder sleeve. "Lady Mal," I said to bowing to her. "Your majesty King Logan," she replied curtsying to me as I kissed the knuckle of her hand. No offense Lauren I love you. "I trust you six slept well last night," Ben asked. "Yes we did thank you," I replied.

Ben's P.O.V.:

I'm glad their majesties and lord Jayden slept well last night. I made sure there beds would be comfortable. "Shall we go into the conference room," I asked their majesties. "Indeed," Kendall responded. I was a little nervous about today's council meeting since I would be introducing to the whole council the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. I'm so scared. Gulp. Lumiere was right near me and Mal. "You ready, Sire," he asked me. "Of course," I told him. Then, he opened the doors to the conference room with dramatic flair. "The King of Auradon, and Lady Mal," Lumiere announced to the council. "The King of Auradon, all hail King Ben," the council replied. "At ease everyone," I told them with a smile. Mal and I walked over to our spots for council.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this joint session of council," I told them. "Our pleasure your Highness," Doc told me. "I'm pleased to introduce to you our visiting royals," I told them with a smile. "Presenting, their majesties. Queen Lauren Jacinta the Valiant, King Carlos Robert Garcia the Just, King James David the Gentle, King Logan Phillip the Angelic and his high majesty King Kendall Francis the Magnificent. Joining them is Queen Lauren's brother Jayden Shiba Ruiz," Lumiere announced to the council. The doors opened to reveal their majesties and the council rose from their seats to greet them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I could help but smile as I walked into the conference room of King Ben and everyone bowed to us with the same respect for King Ben. Six chairs were placed near the spot Ben was sitting and I took my seat like the positions of the thrones back in Cair Paravel. After the five of us were seated, Ben spoke to the council. "Your Majesties, and fellow council members, I am glad that we can join here today for this council session and I am honored their majesties are here with us today. I feel grateful and honored that we as a nation can be truly dependent on their majesties helping us in case war comes to Auradon. I feel honored and humbled by their presence in the very midst of our conference room and I know one day our nation and the Isle of the Lost with the help of their majesties can bring us to peace," Ben addressed. Everyone applauded including us. I'm telling you that was an amazing speech. "I now ask his majesty King Kendall the Magnificent to come speak some words to you all," Ben said. The council applauded as well with the five of us as Kendall went up to the podium.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I'm a little nervous about speaking in front of Auradon's council. Last night, Lauren said I would do fine, yet I am not sure. I gently cleared my throat before speaking. "King Benjamin, Lady Mal, my fellow rulers, Lord Jayden, and ladies and gentlemen of the Auradon council. I feel honored by the welcome you gave us this morning into your council and I thank you," I spoke then they applauded. "When I first heard of Auradon with my fellow rulers at the first ball we had, I never knew that 20 years ago it was hurt by the villains of your stories, when King Adam married Queen Belle your bond struck to form a new nation filled with peace. Your new King is one who still fulfills and strengthen that bond. Even when times got rough, after you heard of his first proclamation. In the end, you all supported them Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, so the thought count for you all. Your kingdom is filled with hope, peace, and prosperity. I hope it will continue to grow for all of you," I concluded. Everyone soon gave me a standing ovation including my fellow rulers and I just smiled. I went back to my throne and sat down. I'm glad that is over.

Ben's P.O.V.:

"Okay, let's go over the usual stuff shall we," I asked the council and they agreed. "Doc, have we heard any new status about the efforts in Camelot after Madame Min attacked," I asked. "Yes your majesty, I am pleased to report to you that Camelot's village is being restored to glory and King Arthur is back in the castle," Doc reported. "Very good, thank you Doc," I told him. The council continued to tell me that the weather changes in Auradon had seem to diminish. I asked Fairy godmother to patch up the hole on the Isle of the Lost when Jane broke the barrier at my coronation. Thankfully, the council gave me all the updates I needed to protect the kingdom. "That's all for the council today everyone, thank you for coming," I told them. Each one of them bowed before me and the royals as they left. After the council left it was just me, Mal, and the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. "Wow, is council always like that," Queen Lauren asked. "Not really your majesty," I told her. We walked out of the council room and we began to walk over to Auradon Prep.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I were following the others as we walked to Auradon Prep and Ben was telling us some of the landmarks here in Auradon. "This is the avenue of Heroes," Ben told us as we walked. "Why is it called the avenue of heroes," Kendall asked. "Well, you see King Kendall after Auradon was founded by my mother and father, they paraded here along this route to celebrate the creation of a new kingdom," Mal explained to us. "Wow, I didn't know," Kendall told her. Logan and I agreed. James and Carlos were with us ad well including Jayden and we were so amazed of what Auradon has to offer. I'm glad we made the alliance with them. We came towards the end of the walk and right in front of us Auradon Prep. A big grey stone castle with the banners of Auradon and Narnia all around the school, I guess they heard about our arrival. Ben and Mal soon took us over to the statue of his father King Beast that morphed and I was impressed. After the walk through Auradon Prep and dropping off Mal at school, we took a limo ride to Auradon's cathedral.

Logan's P.O.V.:

While we rode in the limo to the cathedral, I looked at Lauren who smiled at me then blushed. "Lauren, why are you blushing," I asked her. "Everything is fine Logan it's just that I love you a lot," she told me. Man, she does love me a whole lot. We came up the drive and found the cathedral of Auradon soon present. I looked to see it's beauty and it was spectacular. Many of the servants that belonged to King Ben were at the entrance of the cathedral. Trumpets soon blowed too announce our arrival and ben's. The door to the limo opened for us and we stepped out to roar of cheers and applause from the people of Auradon and the various nations. We walked up the steps to the cathedral entrance as everyone bowed and curtsied to us. I couldn't help but smile and so did Lauren. Auradon looks so beautiful.

James's P.O.V.:

We arrived inside the cathedral to notice the stain glass windows of the heroes of Auradon and many scenes of their history. I couldn't help but notice with curiosity as we walked. The sound of the children's choir filled the empty hall of the cathedral as we walked. The double doorsr opened to us as we arrived. Servants bowed to us as we walked by them. The choir continued to sing as we walked into the sanctuary and I was amazed how it looked. We walked to the pedestal where the wand of Fairy Godmother was and it looked so pretty. Lauren soon knelt at the steps of the pedestal and prayed for a few seconds while we followed suit. I felt this peace as we prayed in the cathedral and I never felt it in a long time.

Ben's P.O.V.:

I let their majesties had a few private prayer moments in the sanctuary before we continue our tour of Auradon. I felt so happy that they could come and we could enjoy this together not as different people but as one. We left the cathedral afterwards and drove over to the museum of cultural history here in Auradon. They were amazed by the beauty of the museum and the artifacts that we had and I could tell this was an amazing moment to see for sure.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The six of us had a busy day as we arrived at Ben's castle again. Tomorrow we would prepare to leave to go home and I was going to miss Auradon a whole lot. Logan and I were talking in my bedroom. "I'm telling you Auradon, is so beautiful," I told him. "I know Lauren, it's going to be hard saying goodbye," Logan told me. "Yeah, but we have a kingdom to rule and I know it is the same with Ben as well," I replied. "True that," Logan answered. "Night Logan," I told him as I kissed his cheek. "Night Lauren," he replied. Logan soon left my bedroom and I went to bed for I knew tomorrow would be the day to head back.

 **Well there you go folks, part 3 of the group in Auradon so more is to come. I started writing an Electric Company story so please read that if you have a chance and I will update more as time goes on so please be patient with me. From, Lucy the Valiant 89**


	14. Time to return

The day to return

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Today was our final day in Auradon and we were to return to our kingdom afterwards. I'm going to miss Auradon a lot after all it was a great time meeting all the different royals within Auradon like Corona home to Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene and their daughter Crown Princess Ariana Rose. Or in Arendelle home to Queen Elsa and her daughter Crown Princess Ellie. Of course when you mention Queen Elsa you can't forget her sister Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff and their daughter and son Prince Michael and Princess Carly. I loved visiting them and of course I can't forget the Bayou of Orleans with Queen Tiana and King Naveen including their daughter Crown Princess Tina. Many of the nations of Auradon were proud to have us and I'm glad we were able to make Auradon our first royal trip which was amazing. Anyway, I got up from my guest bed for the last time and dove into the milky waters of Auradon's bath. I let the vanilla scented kisses come across my body and soon I got out of that tub. I heard a knock on the door to my suite.

"Lauren, it's Jayden, you coming," Jayden called through the door. "Let me get dressed Jayden, I'm coming," I called back. I hope he is not planning to prank me otherwise I will get mad. Anyway, my servants laid out a gorgeous dark blue dress with brown trimmed sleeves on the bed and a brown rope cord crossed on the bodice. My shoes from yesterday were at the bottom of the bed. I went behind the screen in the room to change while my ladies helped me. "Any word about Willow," I asked from the screen.

"Yes, we did we receive some news, she's getting better," Jane told me. I smiled afterwards. Willow couldn't go on this trip because she has cancer but the ladies informed she is well and soon will be cancer free. After I got dressed, I went to the vanity and my hair brushed and braided in the back with little white flowers, a gift from Queen Rapunzel. To top it all off, my tiara was perfectly placed in my head.

"Lauren, come on," Jayden called. "I'm coming Jayden," I told my brother. I stepped out of the guest suite and saw him. "It's about time," he told me. "Gullible," I muttered. Jayden just laughed and we walked through the castle over to Logan's room.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was getting dressed in my ancestor's coronation outfit and I was reflecting on what an amazing trip Auradon was. My personal highlight was going to the mountains of Scotland and meeting Queen Merida and her daughter Princess Marie. No wonder these two are alike and want to chase their destines; but that's the way life is. A knock was heard on my door. "Lauren is that you," I called. "It sure is Logan," she called. I got my last boot on and bolted over to the door of my suite. "Hey," I greeted her. "Hey," she replied. "You ready," I asked. "Ready," she replied. My stuff was all packed from last night including Lauren's we headed over to James's room and got him then it was Carlos and finally Kendall who was talking with King Ben.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Ben and I were talking about how awesome it was for us to be here in Auradon and I couldn't agree more. "Hey guys," I told them. "Hey," they replied back. I looked to see they were all set for the journey home after all it would be busy for all of us. Ben escorted us from the castle to the limo that would lead us to the airport. I looked over at Lauren and Logan to see them smiling with James, Carlos and Jayden talking about their favorite times in Auradon and what the plan is for when we get back home. I'm glad this trip went really well.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I'm surprised the guys had different moments in Auradon then me and Lauren. But I am glad we had variety. The airport soon came into view and we walked out of the limo to the Los Angeles and Narnian royal jet we arrived on. The steps were getting set up and it was time to say goodbye to Ben. "Ben, we can't thank you enough for an amazing visit," Kendall told Ben. "My pleasure your majesties and my lord. You guys are welcome to visit Auradon any time you like," Ben told Kendall. "Please tell your people that Los Angeles and Narnia are proud to be allies with you guys," Lauren asked Ben. "Oh I will Queen Lauren," he replied. Soon, came the hugs that each of us gave to Jayden and the council members before boarding the plane. "Ready to head back guys," I asked my friends. "Of course," they responded. We boarded the plane before giving a final wave to Auradon then walked into the jet.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I felt the plane revving underneath my feet and body as we took off from Auradon. I would imagine King Ben waving to us from the ground as the plane went through the runway into the sky. I looked over at Logan. "Hey, I know this is early but when we get back, you want to go on another date," I asked him. "Do I ever," Logan responded. "I'm taking that a yes," I said smiling. We held a mini press conference on the plane and everybody was impressed about the Auradon trip which I can feel the joy from everybody. It wasn't until late at night we arrived back in L.A. and it was great for all of us because tomorrow would be hectic.

 **There you have it everyone the conclusion of the Auradon arc. I apologize for the delay but I am working on my other stories so please be patient and I will let you know soon on the next arc.**


	15. Hollywood Arts graduation

Graduation address

Lauren's P.O.V.:

A few days have passed since we arrived back in Los Angeles and Narnia from the trip of Auradon and we received letters from our allies with updates from them about the kingdom thus far. In a way, we helped out many citizens in our kingdom and even taught school to some of the dwarves if you can believe it. Logan and I were in the Great Hall today sitting on our thrones with Jayden by my side talking about how a few days has changed for the kingdom. "A lot has changed since we came back," I told Logan. "Yeah I couldn't agree more. Besides it seemed it was just yesterday we discovered the prophecy," Logan replied. "I guess that's what they mean by the saying time flies when you're having fun," Jayden agreed. I had to agree with Jayden on that part. The doors to left of the Great Hall opened to Carlos, James, and Kendall coming in. The guards bowed to them as they arrived. "Hey you three," Carlos greeted. "Hey," Logan replied back.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The six of us were sitting in our thrones for the court session today and so far it was boring; but I have to do this for the people since I was high king after all. We were nearly complete with all of the people that came to court today when a young colored woman with black curly hair wearing an amazing brown dress came forward to us. "Your majesties," she said curtsying to us. I have to admit she has such grace in her steps and I don't think she's a princess that is for sure. "Who are you," I asked curiously. "My name is Helen Brown your high majesty," she introduced. "I'm the principal of Hollywood Arts High School here in L.A. and I come to ask your majesties a favor," Helen told us.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"What kind of favor Principal Helen," I asked her. "Well, you see King Logan we are preparing for our school's graduation ceremony and we would like to ask if your majesties are willing to give an address to the graduating class," Helen explained. "I see," Lauren nodded. "Kendall, since you're the high king it's your choice," I told my best friend. Kendall looked at me and he smiled. "Principal Helen, we would be honored to speak at the graduation ceremony," Kendall told her. "Oh that is glorious your majesties, thank you," she told us. "It's our pleasure," I responded. "When is the ceremony," Lauren asked. "The ceremony is took place the Saturday of June 2nd at 2:00 p.m.," she answered. "Tell Thomas not to book anything for Saturday June 2nd," I whispered to Raphael. "Of course you majesty," he responded. Court was officially for today and I sat in my room looking out the window. "Looking out the window Logan," a voice asked me. I turned around to see Lauren in my room.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My green and gold dress swirled around me with the cape tied around my neck as I walked over to Logan. "Something bothering you buddy," I asked him. "Yeah Lauren, I really love you a lot but is this the path Aslan wants us to be," he asked. I sat down next to Logan and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Let's just say he wants us to take this journey together," I told Logan then kissed him as he kissed me back. "I love you so much Lauren," Logan told me. "I love you Logan," I told him. We didn't make out only the kiss counted so we just talked a little bit about the graduation ceremony for a while. I made sure to have a dress laid out for the ceremony and so did the others. I wonder how everyone is reacting to the news at Hollywood arts

(At Hollywood Arts)

Tori's P.O.V.:

We were concluding our final graduation rehearsal and it sort of took forever to finsh up but I am glad Trina is here with me. Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade, and I were able to help my sister sing beautifully believe it or not, and to act like a true actress which was able to bring up her grades and she would be able to graduate. This year, I got accepted to UCLA on a performing arts scholarship which was awesome. As for the rest of us well, Beck got accepted into Julliard in New York City on a full paid scholarship can you believe it? Cat is taking some time off before taking community college classes next year. As for Robbie, well he and Rex ended their friendship (Rex is a puppet by the way) and is going to Michigan University to pursue a degree in science with acting as a backup. Jade got accepted into Muhlenberg University on a full scholarship. As for Trina, well she is going to Berkley University to peruse a dance degree actually which is awesome. I've thinking of all the memories I had here at Hollywood Arts and I'm going to miss it. "Tori," my sister exclaimed running to me. "What is it Trina," I asked. "Principal Helen is about to give a big announcement," she told me before running back outside to the courtyard.

Andre's P.O.V.:

Beck, Robbie and I were walking through the hallways and saw Tori. "Hey yo Tori," I called to her. "Hey Andre," she replied. "So uh. You heard the news," I asked her. "No, Trina said Principal Helen is about to make a big announcement," she told me. "She told us the same thing to," Beck said including in our conversation. "I guess we better head out there," Robbie told us. We walked outside and listened to Principal Helen as she announced the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia will be speak at our ceremony. I can't believe it! Their majesties speaking at our ceremony will be awesome. Only a few more days till the ceremony and I couldn't more excited.

(2 days later) (Cair Paravel)

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I had just finished my bath and I can't believe today is Hollywood Art's graduation ceremony and I couldn't wait to speak to the graduates. I never knew we would be asked to speak at a ceremony like this but the five of us are honored with an opportunity like this. My blue brocade dress from the first alliance summit was placed on my bed with the sky blue cape from my traveling dress arriving here a few long months ago. I also paired the dress with my sky blue flats from the same outfit and my hair the same way as well with my tiara on my crowned head. I stood behind the screen that was in my room and got dressed for the ceremony which was going to be amazing. After I stepped out the ladies did my makeup and off I went through the corridors to find Logan praying in the chapel.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I just got done with getting dressed and prayed in the chapel for a little bit until I heard Lauren dress swish around her like a pool of water. "Morning," she told me. I got up from my kneeler and left the chapel with her and walked over to the doors where everyone including Jayden was waiting. "Shall we get going," I asked them. Then one by one we all went into the royal limo and our flag was on the front of the limo. We began to drive over to the high school and I could see the banner for Hollywood Arts approaching our sight and so did the driver. He parked in front of the school where Principal Helen was waiting with a few other teachers and students blew their trumpets to signify our arrival. The driver came around and opened the door for us as we walked out. "Your majesties, a pleasure to see you again," Helen said curtsying to us. "The same with you Principal Helen, again thank for inviting us," I told her kindly. "Thank you King Logan. I like to introduce and present to you our teachers," she told us.

James's P.O.V.:

I am so excited for the graduation and meeting the teachers and faculty is amazing. "This is our acting teacher Erin Skowitiz," Helen introduced. He came forward to kiss Lauren's hand which he did with such grace and I think he cleaned up nicely. "This is our guidance consoler Lane," Helen added. We smiled and met them and they all seemed excited for us to speak at the ceremony today which I am surprised. I wonder how the soon to be graduates are doing. "Shall we," Helen asked us and we went inside the high school to prepare and get ready for the big moment.

Tori's P.O.V.:

I was already in my red graduation gown with white cord and red hat with our class tassel with the 2012 logo on it which looked awesome. Now, I am standing in the vacant halls of Hollywood Arts and our locker designs were already taken down which I was sad about but that is how life goes. "You okay Tori," Trina asked approaching me. "Yeah, I'm going to miss this place," I told her. "Me too Tori; but memories were made here and they will be kept," she told me. "Thanks Trina," I told her. "You're welcome sis. Now come on, we got in position for graduation," she told me. I walked arm in arm with my sister and just in time got into our positions.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The orchestra constructor looked to see their majesties in the corner waiting for the music to start of their arrival. He told the orchestra it's time and they began to play the Arrival at Aslan's How which is the Narnia theme. Raphael walked up to the stage and proclaimed, "Hear ye, hear ye presenting their majesties the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," Everyone turned around and soon stood up as they heard General Orieius give the commands for the guard. "PRESENT," he cried. The centaurs soon removed their swords from the sheath and formed and arch for their majesties.

Lauren's P.O.V:

The five of us saw the arch go up and I was ready. "Ready Lauren," Logan asked me. "Ready," I told him. "Lead the way," Kendall replied. I began to walk down the red carpet with the others following behind as everyone bowed and curtsied to us as we walked to the stage. I nodded my head in respect and the choir sang with such joy of our theme as we walked. I neared the steps to the stage and Raphael gently held my hand as I walked up to the stage where the six chairs were for me and my friends including Jayden. The six of us soon stood in front of the chairs and sat down while we heard the applause of many people. I couldn't believe this was happening.

James's P.O.V.:

After we had arrived, Pomp and Circumstance began to play through the orchestra and the six of us stood up again to greet the graduates. Many people were cheering for the people who would be graduating today as they processed down the red carpet. All of them seemed so happy for graduation and ready to take on the world like they would. The last few students walked down and stood in front of their seats as the national anthem was being sung. Lauren was singing along to the words as was I. After the anthem was finished, applause rippled through the crowd who showed respect to the country.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I looked to see Principal Helen come forward to the podium ready to speak. "You may all be seated," she spoke. We all took our seats and she continued to speak. "I would like to welcome all of you especially visiting guests, family, and friends to 122nd annual commencement exercises for the graduating class of 2012," she said and everyone applauded. "I especially would like to welcome their majesties for coming to speak at our ceremony today and on behalf of the entire Hollywood Arts community we congratulate you on your coronation and hope for the best in the Golden Age," she told us. Everyone soon applauded and Principal Helen continued to speak to the graduates about their accomplishments they made here at the school and it was amazing to see that. "Now, I have the most prestige honor to invite her majesty Queen Lauren the Valiant to speak to the graduates," Helen spoke. Everyone applauded and started to rise from their seats as Lauren approached the podium with her speech already on the podium.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I walked right to the podium ready to speak. "Thank you for that kind introduction Principal Helen," I told her into the microphone. "My fellow rulers, teachers and staff of Hollywood Arts, friends, family, and honored guests of the graduates. I am honored to be here with my fellow friends and rulers today celebrating the outstanding accomplishments of your children," I told them. "Graduates of Hollywood Arts, look how far you have become in these past few years as you grew in your craft and made friends along the way. I especially connect to all of you since I didn't know my destiny until my 14th birthday when the prophecy became alive and soon sat on my throne back at Cair Paravel. I cherish every day from the moment of the discovery till now to discover my potential and now as your reigning queen, I continue to live the legacy my ancestor Queen Lucy of Narnia did when she first became queen. I know this year has been difficult for you with trials all of kind getting you from the right to the left; but all persevered in your journey's and could tell by the look in all of you more is to come," I told them. "Allow me to conclude my speech with a quote from Aslan who told us at our coronation, "Once a King or Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia, always a king or queen," Again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing us to come and be a part of this ceremony and on behalf of all us we congratulate the class of 2012. Thank you everyone," I concluded. Applause soon broke out again and I received a standing ovation from the graduates, everyone in the stands, and my friends which I couldn't believe. "That was amazing Lauren," Logan said hugging me. "Thanks Logan," I told him. I stood over by my chair as we prepared for the handing of the diplomas.

Logan's P.O.V.:

The diplomas were starting to be handed out in alphabetical order and I was honored to meet almost all of the graduates. "Andrew Thomas Harris," one of the council members called the name of the next student. From what I could see he had dark colored skin and light brown hair that was near his shoulders. "Your majesties," he said bowing to us and kissing Lauren's hand. "Congratulations Andrew," I told him. "Thank you your majesty," he replied. The alphabet order soon continued and landed on o. "Beck James Oliver," another council member called. Everyone soon cheered for Beck which was amazing and he bowed to us with the great respect Andrew had and we told congratulations. "Robert Matthew Shaperio," someone said. The names soon continued and Robert approached bowing before us. I am telling you these graduates went through a lot and I don't blame them. "Victoria Elizabeth Vega," student council continued to read the names of the graduates as they walked across the stage. Victoria came forward to us after the receiving the diploma and curtsied to us. "Congratulations Victoria," Lauren told her. "Thank you your majesty," she responded. "Trinity Bernadette Vega," the next name said and another young girl approached after receiving her diploma and curtsied to us. We told congratulation and she seemed happy to graduate. "Jade Gabriel West," someone said. The names continued till everyone got their diploma and applause soon broke out. "At this time, I ask Principal Helen to come forward and lead the class in moving the tassels," one of the council members told the group. Principal Helen soon went to the podium. "Will the graduates now please rise, move your tassels from the right to the left," she spoke and the graduates did the actions commanded. "CONGRATULATIONS HOLLYWOOD ARTS GRADUATING CLASS OF 2012," she shouted. Faculty soon applauded including us as we watched the caps thrown into the air. Then, we walked down the stage for the recessional before heading back to Cair Paravel.

Carlos's P.O.V:

We just got back from the graduation ceremony and I enjoyed it. We were inside the castle getting ready for bed and I was sleepy so glad I am able to get some sleep tonight.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Everyone was so happy to be back and I love Lauren so much. I hope one day I can marry her if that is the case but right now I'm glad were boyfriend and girlfriend. Lauren already went to bed and I am just writing this in the records so off to bed I go.

(In Terabithia)

Third Person's P.O.V."

The army of Caloreme marched onto the border to the Terabithian castle and conquered all of the inhabitants including the king and queen of the nation. The leader of the army approached the captured king before doing what he had to do. "How does it feel, to be captured and us ruling over you," the leader sneered. "You were my brother Jiraz, we could have been family," the king told him. "Those were the old days Raymond, but hear me out. I will rule this kingdom forever, I will be king and there is nothing you could do about it," Jiraz told him. "Don't think of it, a prophecy has been foretold to me by Aslan that the true heir to the throne will arrive and will be assisted from the descendants of the Kings and Queens of Old," Raymond told him. "What, you still believe in that prophecy," he laughed. Then, Jiraz killed the king and the queen before settling into his new home with his wife Lady Regina.

 **There you have it folks! I am so sorry for the delay but here is the chapter and I am in the process of writing the next big arc which is by the guess of my writing it is a Prince Caspian style arc with my twist on it so please stay tuned for my other stories which I will update when I have a chance.**


	16. Off to Tereabeithia

Going to Terabithia

Kyle's P.O.V.:

My fellow lords and I were discussing the plans of their majesties to bring nourishment to all of the people in our alliance and it is going really well. "I understand this is crucial my lord, but we need to establish trade routes," Lord Jonathan was saying. "Indeed, my lord and their majesties have it in place already," I explained. We discussed the routes of trade for several hours until Lord Francis came in. "My lords, we have to summon their majesties at once there's an emergency," he told us. "What emergency," I asked. "Terabithia, has been conquered," he responded. "Conquered? By who Lord Francis," Jonathan asked. "The Calormens," he told us. "I'll summon their majesties at once," General Orieus said as he left the Great Hall to get their majesties.

(In Terabithia)

Third Person's P.O.V.:

It was a clear night in the kingdom of Terabithia and the moon was shining with brilliant splendor on this night. It was quiet for a little bit but you could hear the cries of labor pain coming from the castle home to Lord Jiraz, his wife Lady Regina, and Crown Prince Raymond the Tenth. Lady Regina was with child and going through the pain of child birth. Professor Dudlin, tutor to the crown prince heard the pain from his study and swiftly went through the castle to warn the crown prince.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I was sleeping away in my bed here in the royal palace dreaming of my coronation as king because I am the crown prince. Oh, hello there. I apologize for being rude but please allow me to introduce myself. I am His Royal Highness Crown Prince Raymond Leslie Burke the Tenth of Terabithia son of his Majesty King Raymond Jesse the Ninth and Queen Leslie the Ninth. I don't talk a lot about my parents since they died and left me for the throne after all it is my birth right as prince I will take the throne. My aunt and uncle became my guardians after mom and dad's death. Lately, Professor Dudlin has told me the stories of the Kings and Queen and Los Angeles and Narnia which I find to be intriguing. Still sleeping I heard the cries of pain coming from my aunt and I think this is getting way out of hand if you ask me.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

I stood outside my wife and I's room waiting to find out what the outcome was before I put my plan into action and kill my nephew so that way I can be king. I have heard of the alliance the former king and queen made with Los Angeles and Narnia before I came here. I still tease my nephew every day and he gets the assumption that I love him when really I want him gone. After a few minutes, the pain and crying stopped and I wondered what happened. One of my trusty generals General Rozelle approached me. "Lord Jiraz, you have a son," he informed me. I smiled at this news. "The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders general," I told him. He swiftly left as I joined my wife to see my new son who would be king after Raymond is killed.

Dudlin's P.O.V.:

As soon as I heard word of the birth of Lady Regina's son, I put on my cloak and headed over to Raymond's bedroom before the guards would make it. After many turns and corners I arrived at Crown Prince Raymond's room.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I felt the closeness of a shadow coming into my room. Thinking it was just a dream, I fell back asleep only to get 100% scared now when a hand was in front of my mouth. Oh, it's Professor Dudlin. "Five more minutes, Professor," I told him. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, your royal highness. Come we must hurry," he told me. What the heck is going on? I quickly jumped out of bed after the tug Dudlin gave and I went right through my wardrobe only to see General Rozelle and a few other guards approaching my bed that I slept in. "Professor, what's going on," I asked him. "You're aunt, Lady Regina has given birth, to a son," he told me. What? Why this is big news, I should be celebrating with my aunt and uncle though I don't know why I am leaving the castle now. I looked through the wardrobe door to see the men shoot my bed with arrows and find that I am not there. I quickly put on one of my jerkins of navy blue and my gray cloak placed around my shoulders and soon got myself on Trister, my horse. "You must make for the memorial of Aslan's How," Dudlin told me. "The How," I asked. "Yes it's on the border between the kingdom of Terabithia and Los Angeles and Narnia. Wait for their majesties there. They will find you," he told me. "Will I ever see you again," I asked him. "Of course, my prince. There are many things I have to tell you but I must warn you that everything you know is about to change," he responded. With that, I lifted the hood of my cloak and soon rode Trister off to the night.

Dudlin's P.O.V.:

I am so glad it went successful. Oh Aslan, please protect the crown prince. It's his duty to be safe. Please send their majesties word of this as soon as possible. I went back into the castle to get some sleep after what has happened.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

Everything was going great until I heard the sound of fireworks and the town crier crying, "A son! A son! Lady Regina has blessed Lord Jiraz with a son" I couldn't bear it anymore. I left the sight immediately and rode Trister all the way through the woods where the guards following me got lost as I knew the right path all the way to the How. I arrived there to see two creatures a dwarf and a badger waiting. "Are you Crown Prince Raymond the Tenth," the badger asked. "I am he," I responded. Then, they let me inside the how. However two guards came up from behind and took one of the dwarves while I managed to hide in the nick of the time before being noticed.

 _(At Cair Paravel)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was enjoying the down time here at the castle by painting some of the skyline which made a peaceful backdrop. The sunlight moved with ease like my picture as I used soft strokes on the painting. Logan and Carlos were practicing their sword fighting skills with Kendall and Jayden while James was working on some archery. "How's it coming James," I asked over the courtyard. "Not bad Lauren. Coming along nicely," he replied. I smiled and went back to painting just in time to hear Orieus pant to me. "Your majesties," he panted. "Orieus, are you okay," Kendall said running up to where I was. "No your highness, this is urgent," he replied. "What happened that's urgent," James asked running to where Kendall was. "Terabithia has been conquered," he told us. "CONQURED," we yelled in unison. "The lords are discussing this in the Great Hall where they request your presence at ounce," Orieus added. "Thank you Orieus. We'll head there now. Come on Jayden. Logan you to," I called to my brother and boyfriend as we raced over to the Hall.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

"Coming Lauren," Logan and i called to her as Kendall, James, Carlos, and Lauren ran through the halls of Cair Paravel over to the Great Hall. "Did Orieus mention what happened," I asked Carlos. "No he said Terabithia has been conquered," Carlos responded. "This can't be good," I told Carlos as we ran. We arrived at the Great Hall doors of Cair Paravel and the guards opened them to us. "Your majesties," the lords murmured to my sister and her friends as they arrived. "We heard word about an urgent issue and we came as soon as we can," Kendall told the lords. We soon sat on our thrones waiting to hear what has happened. "Lord Francis, do you know what happened," Lauren asked him. "I do, your majesties. I have to report that the kingdom of Terabithia has been conquered," he informed us. "Yes Orieus told us but who conquered the kingdom," I asked. A few seconds of silence went by before Lord Francis said, "The Calormens conquered the kingdom, your majesties. That's who invaded Terabithia," "THE CALORMENS," we yelled in unison.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I can't believe the Calormens conquered our ally in the blink of an eye without us noticing it. What the heck? "Wait, don't they have a good military base to stop the threat," I asked. "I wish I would say yes King Logan but it didn't work this time," Lord Jonathan told us. "What about King Raymond the Ninth is he okay," James asked. "I'm afraid he went to Aslan's country your majesties. He was killed the day of the takeover by Lord Jiraz his brother and the same thing to Queen Leslie the Ninth," he informed us. "Oh man," Lauren whispered. "So Lord Jiraz is in the castle of Terabithia," Kendall asked. "Yes your majesties. He's in the castle with his wife Lady Regina. I received word this morning that she has given birth to a son and the true heir of the Terabithian throne has fled the castle for protection and may be now residing in Aslan's How," Lord Francis informed. "Who is the true heir to the throne," Carlos asked. "Crown Prince Raymond the Tenth," he answered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As I heard this information coming from Lord Francis I quickly placed the pieces into the puzzle and I realized what was going to happen. "I just realized something about this information," I said speaking to my friends and Lord Francis. "What is it my queen," he asked me. "Yeah. What is it Lauren," Logan asked. "Lord Jiraz is doing the same thing that happened to Logan's ancestor King Caspian. He wants Raymond dead so that way he can become king and place the heir of his own on the throne instead of Caspian in this case Raymond," I told them. Everyone just gasped and were shocked at the information I told them. "Lord Francis, we understand this threat and which is why as High King of Los Angeles and Narnia, I hereby declare we will go to Terabithia and set Crown Prince Raymond on the throne of Terabithia as the true king," Kendall told him standing from his throne. Lord Francis smiled at this news and I hope our campaign works.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I were getting our cloaks on for the journey to Terabithia since we would take the horses on the journey. "Lauren, are you worried," I asked her. "A little," she replied. "I don't blame you," I told her. I forgot to mention it has been a few weeks now since we have been dating and I think Aslan sent this to us as a true sign to fight for everyone including our people. I walked over to Lauren and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope this works Lauren and I really 100% love you," I told her. "I agree and I love you as well Logan," she told me. Then, I kissed her on the lips while she did the same while looking at me. I blushed but there was a lot of love in this kiss and I hugged her as we kissed. I felt the true emotion coming and it felt like a minute for that kiss. I was ready to think about a make out session with her when she snapped me out of my thoughts. "Logan," she asked. "Oh, sorry girl," I told her snapping out. "You alright," she asked. "Yeah, you see I can't believe that was our second kiss," I told her. "Yeah. Just wait when we reach the next zone, I'm just saying," she said giggling. I smiled at Lauren when she said that. We walked over to the stables after packing everything for the trip since it was going to be a long one.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The boys and I got to our horses ready to go as we prepared to leave for Terabithia. Our servants promised to keep the castle under tight control in case the Calmorenes decide to invade behind our backs. General Orieus got a whole bunch of the guard to help out while the five of us including my brother Jayden would bring General Glenstorm, General Rinehart, and a bunch of the centaurs that were the battle of Los Angeles and Narnia a few months ago before we were crowned. Before we got ready to go, I looked at the map and found the memorial to the How is right on the border of our kingdoms. So we have to find it is the next scenario. "Ladies, make sure everything is safe until we get back," I told my ladies in waiting. "Of course your majesty," Jane told me. I smiled at the ladies as I climbed onto Lucy my chestnut horse decorated with the royal reins and bridle. "You ready girl," I asked her. She neighed as we prepared to go. "Kendall, were ready whenever you are," I told him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Lauren told me she and the others were ready to go when they were. I was already on Peter and the others were on their horses already. "Alright everyone let's go," I told them. Peter soon went into a canter with the other horses and Jayden joined along for the ride as well. The scenery changed for us as we cantered across the plains of Los Angeles and Narnia to the world of Terabithia and to the eye I saw the view of the castle in a distance. We soon came across the cove there with a beach and I figured this would be a good place to stop before we continue on. "Hey guys, let's stop over by the beach and rest until we find the memorial," I called. "You got it boss," the others said in unison. I smiled at this as well. Peter soon take a break as I hopped down from him while Lauren, Logan, Jayden, James, and Carlos did the same. All of us walked across the edge of the beach and felt the sand in between our toes for a little bit. All of a sudden, I saw a figure in the distance walking towards us but I couldn't make out who it was. "Hey guys, look over there," I told them.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Kendall told us to look over the cove at a figure approaching us. I couldn't make sense yet but it changed as the figure came closer. "Lauren, is that who I think it is," I asked Lauren who was standing by me along with Logan. "I think it is," Lauren replied. I saw her face light up into a smile. For yes indeed walking across the beach in deep red medieval dress with billowing sleeves, decorated with crystal stars that twinkle in the sun light, a red belt around her waist with the sias she carried like a sword, a bow and arrows around her back, hair curled in the front and braided in the back and a circlet on her head was Aslan's daughter Princess Kiera who had been with the friends on the first portion of their journey. "Keira," Logan and Lauren cried running to her with a warm hug while Jayden, Kendall and I stayed behind.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I ran to Kiera and gave her a big hug. "My friends, it's so good to see you again," she told us. "It's good to see you Keira, we had no idea you would be coming to help us," Logan said to her. "I did not know ever my king until Aslan told me Terabithia is in trouble and I am here to help," she told Logan. "Will Aslan join us," I asked. "When time tells Lauren he will join us," she answered. Logan and I walked with Kiera over to where the boys were and they smiled at seeing Kiera again. "Kiera, it's good to see you fair cousin," Kendall told her after kissing her hand. I must clarify before I forget Kiera is part of royalty and it is always custom to greet members with fair cousin and stuff like that. "It's good to see you as well fair cousin, I did not know I was returning until today," she answered.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Kiera is here helping us! Talk about crazy. "Now, what are you guys doing on the beach," she asked us. "Were taking a break here before we continue to search for the memorial of Aslan's How and there-," I was saying. "Is where we will find Crown Prince Raymond the Tenth," Jayden finished for me. "Crown Prince Raymond," she asked. "Yes, he fled the castle last night in fear of his uncle Lord Jiraz," Lauren told her. I saw in both the eyes of Logan and Lauren concern for our people and allies which I can't agree more. Besides, this is a big deal. "We'll find him and we have to defeat Lord Jiraz. I hope he is happy in the castle now; but it won't be long until we get the kingdom back," Kiera said looking out onto the horizon and I couldn't agree more.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

At the castle of Terabithia, Lord Jiraz was on the balcony holding his new born son with his wife Lady Regina beside him. He enjoyed his new son and hoped that when Raymond is gone he will be king. His thoughts were interrupted with the clatter of the horses coming back from the woods. That could only mean two things in his mind. One Raymond has been captured and he could finally kill him or two he had been ambushed. Jiraz placed his son back into Regina's arms and went down to the stables to see for himself. But as he approached to unveil a cloth on the horse General Rozelle told him, "Wait my Lord, it's not what you think," "Then what is it," Jiraz asked. "Were not exactly sure," Rozelle replied. Jiraz took off the cloth only to find one of the dwarves of Narnia and Terabithia. "Impossible," he breathed. Then, the generals followed him for a council meeting.

Sospeian the Second's P.O.V:

The Calomeren Lords including myself were debating whether or not to accuse Lord Jiraz with the abduction of his nephew who he planned to kill. "I warned this council many times that when we trust Jiraz, there will be consequences," I told the members. "No we can't. Besides, we don't have proof to accuse the Lord Protector of the abduction," a council member argued to me. "Well, how long are we going to hide behind that excuse my lord? Until every chamber is this room is empty," another council member argued. All of a sudden, we heard the doors creak open and Lord Jiraz came walking in. "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I wasn't aware we were in session," Jiraz told us. Well, we better catch him up to date now. "No doubt you were otherwise occupied," I muttered. Jiraz took his seat near the throne while the other lords giggled at my comment. "My lord," he asked. "Ever since the death of King Raymond the Ninth and Queen Leslie, you and your wife Lady Regina behaved as if you were king and queen already. And now it seems within these walls, Crown Prince Raymond has gone missing," a council member told him.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

Many of the council members were right that ever since the death of my brother and his wife. I have behaved here as if I was king. Well, that is my plan if it happens. "My deepest condolences Lord Jiraz. You can imagine losing your nephew who is the rightful heir to the throne on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son," Sospeian the second told me. "Thank you, Lord Sospeian the Second. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times," I told him with gratitude. Besides, he is good for a lord in the council. "I trust you can tell us how such a mystery could have occurred," Sospeian asked me. Well, I think I will tell them somehow. I looked to see General Rozelle coming into the Great Hall and I think it is time to make an accusation. "That is the most disturbing news at all," I told the men while getting up from council throne and walking towards the main throne. "Our beloved Raymond was abducted…by Terabithians," I claimed.

Sospeian the Second's P.O.V.:

Why in the world would he claimed people of Terabithia and the creatures to abduct Raymond when really he planned it to kill his nephew. All of us were groaning with accusation. "You went too far Jiraz! You expect us to stand around doing nothing while you blame a blatant crime on fairytales," a council member yelled at me. They want proof, proof is what they will get. I soon saw Jiraz signal Rozelle to bring in the prisoner. A dwarf to be exact. Everyone including myself cringed at this and soon gasped. "We forget my lords, Terabithia was once a savage land. Fearsome creature roamed free. Much of our ancestors' blood was shed to exterminatine this vermin. Or so we thought," he addresses us while he circled the dwarf taunting him of his knowledge rather than the dwarf's knowledge. "But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE," he yelled and hit the dwarf which displaced his gag. "And you wonder why we don't like you," The dwarf spoke. Timid and brave. I like that. "Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down every forest. I assure you. I will find Crown Prince Raymond and finish what our ancestors began," Jiraz assured us.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

Now that I gave my side of the case what is next? Oh yes, getting rid of the prisoner. "General Rozelle, send this creature to the execution guards. Have him tied and gagged again," I commanded. "Of course, my lord," he responded. So far so good with the plan. I hope your happy now Raymond cause it won't be long till I find you.

 _(Back at the beach)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We were talking with Keira about Logan and I's first date a while back including that magical kiss that day. "But we didn't realize the guys were watching from the castle," Logan said chuckling. "That must have been awkward," Kiera said. "It was," I replied. While the others were laughing about funny things, I looked out into the horizon to see a boat rowing across the water. "Hey guys, look over the horizon," I told them. Everyone turned to see the boat gliding across the water but I had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The Calmeroen guards along with the dwarf glided across the water on the boat and one of the guards was getting uncomfortable with him staring. "He won't stop staring at me," he told his comrade. "Well, don't look at him anymore," the other guard told him. They soon reached the spot where they would kill him. "Here's fine," the solider told him. They soon started to lift the dwarf.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I quickly realized what was going to happen. They were going to kill him. "Kiera, you may want to release an arrow now," I told the princess. "Already on it Lauren," she said having the bow and arrow aimed at the boat. We all heard the sound of arrow released to the boat and we all ran to the shore of the beach.

James's P.O.V.:

I soon loaded an arrow, "Release the dwarf," I commanded. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jayden were ready with their swords out of the sheath and Lauren looked over the horizon to see what they would do next. They dropped the dwarf in the ocean because I think they were scared when seeing Princess Kiera by our side. One of the guards went to a crossbow but I shot another arrow that killed him while the others ran to save the dwarf from drowning.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We quickly made it to the dwarf just in time as he reached the edge of ocean water and started to swim over to the shore where Lauren, James and Kiera were. Jayden and Kendall pulled in the boat that he was in and soon came over to us while Lauren using her dagger cut the rope binds he had on his hands. James helped out as well though he held on Kendall's sword when he jumped in the water Afterwards, he chocked a little bit before speaking to us. "Thank you," he told us. "Your welcome. Is everything alright," I asked. "They weren't doing fine alright," he spat. "Well, we couldn't let them," Kendall agreed. "Why all the Calmeroens doing this," I asked. "Is what they do," he responded. "Are they crazy," Carlos asked. "How do you know all this," he asked. "It's a long story," I answered.

James's P.O.V.:

I handed Kendall back his sword and the dwarf slowly realized who was in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me. You're them? You're the Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," he asked. "Yes we are," I answered. "Your majesties," he said bowing to us. "I didn't realize it was you," he continued saying. Then, he turned to Kiera and soon wondered. "Princess Kiera, your highness," he said bowing to Keira. "Good to see you fellow dwarf," Kiera replied. "I'm sorry for the trouble your majesties and Lord Jayden," he said acknowledging Lauren's brother. "No need to apologize, um," Logan was saying. "Oh. Trumpkin the Second, your majesties," he said bowing. "It's nice to meet you Trumpkin," Lauren replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"It's nice to meet you Trumpkin," I told the dwarf. "The honor is all mine, my queen. Tell me, are you looking for Crown Prince Raymond the Tenth," Trumpkin asked. "Yes," Jayden told him. "We understand he is the true heir to the throne of Terabithia. We came to help," Kendall told him. "Come with me, there's a short path to the memorial of Aslan's How," Trumpkin told us and we followed him. "Kiera, aren't you coming," I asked looking back at her. "I know a different path to the How Lauren. I'll meet you guys there," she told us. "Okay," James replied. I saw Kiera walk the other way and I hope she has a good idea of where the How is.

 **There you have it everyone here is the first portion of the Prince Raymond saga points of the story. I apologize for the delay of posting but I am getting to it the best I can. I'm also working on my other stories so when I get chapters done, I will post them. Until then, enjoy this for now and happy new year to everybody!**


	17. Finding Raymond

Finding and meeting Raymond

Kiera's P.O.V.:

After my friends and I saved a dwarf from drowning, I began to walk over to Aslan's How which my father told me it was on the border of the kingdoms. I walked a little bit and found the How right in front of me. A little mound was the shape and I am like okay this is weird. Two centaurs were on either side of the How entrance acting as guards so that way the Calmorenes can't get in. I walked up closer to get a better view of what was happening. It wasn't until one of them noticed me. "Halt, where are you going," he asked me. "I'm going into the How," I answered. "You're not a spy are you," he asked. "No. I am Princess Kiera daughter of Aslan, king of Narnia," I proclaimed in my royal voice. "Your Highness," they murmured to me as they gave the order of the Lion salute. "We did not know it was you," one answered. They soon escorted me into the How where I would wait for my friends to come. I wonder where are they.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

My feet were getting tired from all the walking as we walked across the gorge and rocks along the path. "I can't believe everything is silent," I told Logan. "I know Lauren, why would they be silent when they would awake at our arrival," he questioned. "They would wake up your majesties, but they are silent knowing the true heir to the throne would rise then they would wake up," Trumpkin told us. "Lauren, you still love me right," Logan asked me. "Logan, of course, why would you ask me," I replied. "Doubt was creeping into me," he responded. "Logan, don't doubt again buddy, you know I love you with all my heart. Never forget that," I told him. "Thanks Lauren," he smiled. We all still continued to walk over to the How but I felt like we were nearly there. I wonder how Kiera is doing.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

I was in the chamber of where my father was sacrificed all those months ago and I could feel his presence inside me. The chamber had a mural of my father behind the table stone with the fire burning inside the trenches still, I wondered where the heck Lauren, Logan and the others were, I hope they come soon. "Are you worried my lady," a voice asked me. I turned around to see the person who spoke. A young man with brown hair and eyes stood before me with a dark blue jerkin and belt on his waist, a white shirt peeked through the sleeves, leather like pants were on him and to compliment the look were his riding boots and sword around his waist. "Forgive me sir, I did not see you there," I told him. "That's alright my lady," he replied. "No need to say that," I told him. "Why? Who are you," he asked me. "I am Princess Kiera daughter of the Great Aslan, true king of Narnia," I said in the same voice I used with the guards. "Princess Kiera, your highness," he said realizing and bowing to me. "No, there's no need to bow," I said to Raymond. "Okay," he said getting up. "I bring you news. The Kings and Queen have heard your cry for help, they are on their way to the memorial as we speak," I told Raymond. He smiled at this news and I couldn't agree more. "Lead me to them, I wish to lead the way," he requested. I soon walked with him out of my father's chamber and soon went outside to begin looking for my friends.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We were almost at the How I think, until we saw the people of Calomeren building a bridge along the Beruna River. I can't believe this! We hid behind a log that would be for cutting but the good news is no one seemed to notice us. However, that changed when we heard the horses but we ducked in time to see Lord Jiraz arriving at the scene for inspection. "That's Lord Jiraz," Logan whispered to me. "That's him alright," Trumpkin told us. "Geez, he's look a lot like that Deker fellow you fought a while back Jayden," Lauren whispered to her brother. "I know he does," he whispered back. I soon heard the notching of an arrow into the bow and I turned to see Trumpkin loading.

"Trumpkin, what are you doing," I whispered. "Raymond asked me to gather more weapons, but I can't," he said while putting the bow and arrow back into the quiver. "Okay, let's get out of here and find Raymond," Kendall told us. We silently got out of the spot we were in and soon walked across the woods towards the gorge. "Wow, that is one big gorge alright," I told Lauren. "You got that right," James replied. Lauren had a strong feeling Aslan was with us. I looked over the gorge with her and saw him standing in our midst. "Aslan, guys Aslan is across the gorge," Lauren told them. They came over and looked to see him standing there beckoning us to follow him. "Well we better follow," Kendall said proudly as we walked across to where Aslan was and where the memorial should be.

Lord Jiraz's P.O.V.:

Alright, let's recap on stuff shall we? One, I arrested Professor Dudlin and charged him with treason because he filled Raymond's head with the history of those fairytales. Two, I still plan to find Raymond and have him killed that way I can be king and three, I plan to build a bridge across this river and progress is going smooth if I do say so myself. I saw General Rozelle and the other Lords of the council and I joined in on the conversation in discussing to solve the issue at hand. Well, I hope it goes well.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Night crept in slowly into the kingdom of Terabithia and the five rulers of Los Angeles and Narnia along with Jayden, Lauren's brother decided to sleep in the woods that night since they were near the memorial according to the map.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I were looking at the stars in silence but still talked when we spotted consultations. Still, I can't believe Logan is my boyfriend. "Hey Lauren, Logan you awake," Jayden called to us. The two of us turned to him. "Yeah, what's up Jayden," Logan asked. "I do believe you guys saw Aslan and you are right but I'm nervous," he told us. "What do you mean Jay," I asked. "Well, I haven't been with you a lot Lauren and I'm just your advisor not anything special," he answered. "Your special to us even if you're not meant to be royalty," Logan told him. "I guess. Oh and Logan," Jayden said. "Yeah," he asked. "I know you love my sister and I think one day you'll marry each other," he told us. I looked over at Logan with a what look before we went to sleep in each other's arms embraced in a hug.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Dawn soon peeked into the kingdom and Lauren who was in a sleep along with Logan heard a growl and jolted awake at that sound. They got up not making sure to distract anyone. They continued to follow the sound to where the location was and a voice calling out to them, "Lauren, Logan," the voice beckoned. The two came across a glade of trees and a dyrad appeared before them smiling and laughing then parted the trees like the swords did at their coronation a few months ago. They walked through the trees before running to a cliff to see Aslan. "Aslan," the two said happily running to the great king of Narnia. He chuckled when they embraced him. "We missed you so much," Lauren told him. "You've grown since we last saw you," Logan added. "Every year you grow so shall I," he told them. They talked for a bit until the tree branch snapped causing them to jolt again.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I jolted awake from the dream we had only to find light arriving on our camp spot. "Kendall, wake up," I whispered. "What is it you two," he asked mumbled. "Someone maybe invading our camp spot," Logan told him. "What," he asked getting up. "I'm not kidding," I told Kendall. "Okay, I'll follow you guys on look out," he said getting up with us and sword in hand. James, Carlos, and Trumpkin were still asleep as we tiptoed past them. Logan and I soon traced the steps we took in our dream to find Aslan only to find the world was asleep. We arrived at the glade where we saw him and Kendall told us to stay back a little bit while he looked.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I gently drew my sword waiting to see if anyone was coming closer but nothing came and I thought Lauren and Logan were pulling my leg again but I think they weren't kidding when I noticed a figure pounce upon me like a cat on the prey and I was the mouse. Good thing I dodged though my sword sort of got in the way. I turned around to get a better look at the figure only to think is that Raymond the one where helping reclaim his throne?

James's P.O.V.:

Carlos and I along with Trumpkin and Jayden awoke to dawn light hoping to see our friends near the site as well. "Where did they go," I asked. "I don't know but we better find them," Carlos told me. We got our weapons together and followed the sound of clanging swords together. This better not be good.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I were watching from hiding spot and the figure was about to hit Kendall with a rock though his sword was stuck in a tree. "KENDALL NO, STOP," Lauren shouted from her hiding spot. Wait, that's Prince Raymond the one were supposed to help regain the throne. I got up to notice and Kiera was there as well with her weapon drawn. A whole bunch of the creatures were there as well ready to strike at any moment. "Kiera," I asked her. "Hi guys," she greeted. "Are you Crown Prince Raymond," Kendall asked. I turned to face the person as well who was wearing like what I've would have worn at court. "Yes, I am he," he said in thick Spanish accent. "And who you might you be," he asked. "KENDALL," a voice called. It's James. Raymond soon looked at his sword and realized he was standing in front of the High King of Los Angeles and Narnia.

"High King Kendall, your majesty," he said bowing to our buddy. "I'm glad we found you Raymond it's a pleasure to meet you at last. We heard many wonderful things about you," Kendall told him. Well, better get introductions out of the way. "I'm King Logan the Angelic," I said approaching Raymond. 'I know who you are. You are the descendants of the Kings and Queen of Narnia," he said to us. I couldn't help but smile. "You must be Queen Lauren," Raymond said noticing Lauren as she came out of her hiding spot with grace in every step. "I am she," Lauren responded.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"I am she," I told Raymond with a smile. "It's my pleasure to meet the descendant of Queen Lucy the Valiant," he said to me as he kissed my hand. I looked at Logan and I thought he was jealous but I could be wrong. "Raymond may I introduce to you my fellow rulers and other companions King Carlos the Just and King James the Gentle, Trumpkin the Second, and my brother Lord Jayden Ruiz with members of our guard General Glenstorm, General Rainstorm, and the loyal animals of Narnia," I introduced to Raymond. All of them bowed to the crown prince who we promised to help. "It's a pleasure to meet all you, I didn't expect my plea would reach your ears," he explained.

"We heard my prince, our kings and queen want to help you in any way to get your throne back. We know you are the true king of Terabithia," Glenstorm told him. "Prince Raymond," James called to him. "Yes what is it your majesty," he asked. "We're looking for the memorial to Aslan's How can you help us," James asked. "Of course," Raymond told us and led the way as soon as he gave Kendall his sword. I'm glad this is working out fine. I hope we don't have any fights. I walked over to Logan and made sure he was alright. I hope this goes well.

 **Two chapters posted in one day? Holy cow new record! I hope to make it to three, oh wait I'm going to make it to three! Alright! Here is an update for you all the next chapter for this arc will involve the memorial and the raid which you can expect some drama there. And of course does lead into the battle/ duel if you would. Then, the coronation and returning to their kingdom. I will be adding some filler chapters as well after this arc is completed before moving on to the next few ones so stay tuned for that.**


	18. Arrival at the memorial

Arrival at Aslan's Memorial

Logan's P.O.V.:

I still can't believe we found Raymond when we are so close to the memorial of Aslan's How. I still can't get around it. I was walking by Lauren and I need to tell her something. "Hey Lauren," I told her. "Yeah Logan what's up," she said to me. "I need to talk to you," I said. "What's going on buddy," she asked. "Well, back there when we found Raymond and he kissed your hand, I felt a little bit jealous because I wasn't sure if he would love you the way I would though he is a prince and princes always fall in love with princesses,' I said. "Then, you would be more jealous if Raymond was with me," she asked. "Yep," I said in response. "Logan, you know that's not true. Besides, Aslan, knows that many of royal people were born just like us before marrying royalty. Think of our ancestors the Kings and Queens of Narnia," she said. "Remember when Kendall's ancestor King Peter told the beavers when they were only children at the time of the first prophecy, they turned out to be more and helped Narnia get the freedom they wanted for so long," James added joining in the conversation as we walked to Aslan's memorial. "You guys are right. I guess that I did get jealous but I need to learn from it because Aslan sent this to me. Thanks guys," I told them. "Anytime amigo," Lauren responded. After getting that off my chest, I'm so happy and I know Aslan is watching over us right now.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As we continued to walk over to the memorial I began to think of the tests would be coming since Aslan told them to me and Logan in our dreams last night. I really don't want the tests of love to be like our ancestors who followed the High King's plan rather than waiting for Aslan. I think we should wait for him besides, Logan and I know of the tests and between the two of us, we don't want to see everything go downhill. My mind went blank for a few minutes and I felt the golden aura of Aslan. "Aslan," I said happily seeing him in my mind. "Hello, my little one," he greeted me his voice so loud and clear. "Is there something you need to tell me Aslan," I asked. "Yes little one. I know that Kendall will propose with Raymond to strike the Calmoerenes before they strike you; but I want you to help find a compromise with them," he told me.

"How will I do that," I asked. "Tell Kendall I do not want you to be like your ancestor when they helped Prince Caspian all those years ago. Aslan foretold to me of this test and all our test to prove his love because he loves us so much," he said to me. "If I say those words will they understand," I asked. "Yes," he responded. "You will do the best that you can Lauren. Once they agree with you, whisper into Kendall's ear your idea and plan to attack the Calmoerenes and they will follow through on the idea," Aslan told me. "What would the plan be," I asked Aslan.

"Tell them that Aslan foretold of the plan I would tell you about. You would ask Raymond if Jiraz would be moving into the castle of Terabithia tomorrow and he would respond yes because it would be the morning of his coronation. Then, you would say we have to raid the Calmorene castle tonight in order to stop it from happening; but you would inform Raymond that his professor has been arrested by Lord Jiraz and charged with treason because he believes he put the stories of my people and yours in his head," Aslan told me. "So when I tell them this information, it would inspire them to raid the castle and bring Professor Dudlin to safety,' I asked. "Yes my little one. I do not want to see my family and friends be tempted by the spirit of their enemies," Aslan answered. "Will you be guiding us Aslan," I asked him.

Yes Lauren, I will be guiding you and the others through this and will come to help all of you when the time is right," Aslan answered me. "I will do what you say Aslan. May be it done unto me," I told him kneeling before the great king as he disappeared from my mind and I went back into reality. "Lauren, you alright," Logan asked me. "Never been better," I told him as we continued our walk to the memorial.

 _(Meanwhile at the bridge site)_

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

General Rozelle told me in a written message to come over to the bridge site because most of our weapons were stolen during the night. I can't believe it! Our weapons, stolen?! He should have been on guard. Lord Sospeian the Second joined me as well when we arrived at the site. "My lord," the soldiers murmured to me as I arrived. I got off my horse to see one of the carriages filled with weapons gone. Completely gone. "How many did they take General Rozelle," I asked him. "Enough for three regiments my lord. And that is not all, a note has been written for you," Rozelle told me and lifted the wagon flap for the note.

"You were right to fear the woods uncle," I read. Who would write this note? "Who signed it," I asked. "Look at the bottom my lord," one of the generals told me. "X," Sospeian questioned. "It means Raymond the Tenth," I realized. Great, he stole our weapons. War it is then. "I know my responsibilities my lord, the blame is mine to take," Rozelle said holding himself accountable. "I understand. Tell me general, how many were killed," I asked. "Ten sir," he answered. "Ten," I questioned. "The other generals and I were on guard last night and they came like ghosts," he explained.

"Came like ghosts," I questioned. "Yes my lord," one of the generals told me. Okay, this is not going as planned at all. "Then, how would you three explain the injuries," I asked. Rozelle looked confused at me and I hit him. The other generals gasped and looked at me with shock. "Let me ask you one more time general, how many were killed in this attack which you were the survivor," I asked. "Still ten my lord, I keep true to my word," Rozelle told me. "That you do General," I told him before leaving with Lord Sospeian. "My apologies, Lord Sospeian, it seems to me that Raymond is not the victim of this really savage uprising but the instigator," I told him before going back on my horse. "What do you propose we do my lord," he asked me. "We wait until the time is right to strike. Besides, I think it is time Terabithia needs a new king. And one more thing, I think it's time you learn your history," I told him before riding back to the castle since tomorrow is my coronation and hopefully the end of Raymond and that dreaded up rising.

 _(Near the How)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I along with James, Carlos, Kendall, Jayden, Keira and many of the guards of our court including the new friends we made along the way continued to walk over to Aslan's memorial How and I felt the pulse to say, "Were almost there guys," they smiled along with me as we continued to walk. "How are there majesties like Trumpkin," Reepicheep asked. "Kind, caring, sweet, and humorous as well," Trumpkin responded. I couldn't help but chuckle with them. Were really humorous? That's a new one. "My friends we have arrived," Raymond announced. Lauren gasped as she saw the sight of Aslan's memorial come closer to us as we walked. Two lines of centaurs and other creatures of Terabithia formed on either side of the memorial entrance as we approached. We stopped for a few minutes and they drew their swords or weapons to form an arch for us to enter like the way the arch was at our coronation a few months ago. The five of us took a deep breath and we began to walk towards the entrance while Jayden, Raymond, and our friends including Keira followed behind. Lauren and I along with the others smiled at the creatures as we walked through and gave a little chuckle when a centaur held his sword too low but the father picked it up in time. I feel so happy about this though I am king of Los Angeles and Narnia.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I continued to smile to our people as we arrived inside the how. "Your majesties," they said bowing to us as we entered and walked to one of the caverns while Kendall stayed behind to talk with Raymond. Logan and I noticed the paintings on the walls and they look beautiful. Wait is that us on these walls?

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I still can't believe Terabithia and Narnia worked on this while we spoke to graduates of Hollywood Arts a few weeks ago, talk about crazy. I looked over at Raymond to see what he would say. "It may not be what you are used to Your Majesty, but it is defensive," he told me. "I'm impressed Raymond that they worked on this," I told him in surprise. "The people and the creatures have been coming together with me knowing I am true heir to the throne and they built this with the mind of Aslan in their minds," he answered. "Kendall, Raymond, you may want to see this," James called us.

"We'll see what it is," I told Raymond and he chuckled as we walked over to where Lauren, James, Logan, Carlos, and Jayden were including Kiera. I took one of the torches there and glistened over the paintings. There was Lauren, Logan, and James riding Aslan on one wall. And our coronation on the other wall with the alliance declaration we made in the first days of our reign. "It's us, all of us," James realized. "Is this Aslan's How," Lauren asked.

"What do you think," Raymond asked. He soon led us down a dark corridor with the lighted torch and he continued to lit some along the way. The five of us arrived in a dark room and Raymond placed the torch into a trench and the fire from it spread through the trenches to reveal a mural of the different creatures and at the center of the mural was Aslan. Lauren and Logan's eyes widened in surprised including James as the three of them walked up to the altar where Aslan was sacrificed for Carlos all those months ago.

"He must know what he's doing," Lauren told me as she touched the stone along with the others. I looked at the carving and felt the urge to speak. "I think it's up to us to ask Aslan for guidance," I told them. They agreed and we continued to look at the carving of Aslan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I can't believe this the memorial they completed while we were busy. "I have your majesties chambers all set," Raymond told us. "Thank you Raymond, and no need to call us your majesties," I told him with a smile. "Pardon," he asked. "You can call us by our names," Lauren told him. "Yeah you can me James," James told him. "Kendall," Kendall added. "Carlos," Carlos said after him. "Lauren," Lauren added. "Logan," I told him. "Jayden," Jayden added. "I think it's going to take me time to get use to guys," he told us. "Okay," I responded. He soon let us to our chambers which we near each other and since we were in a cave it only made sense to continue the work we plan on doing. Lauren soon came into my room and we talked for quite some time until, I asked Lauren a question. "Hey Lauren," I asked her. "Yeah," she asked. "Since were alone now, I was wondering may I kiss," I started to ask. "Kiss me again,' she answered. "Yeah," I replied sheepishly.

"Be my guest," she told me and we kissed with passion this time and I felt our bodies connect in a special way that I have never felt before in my life though we weren't making out the first time it was our version before we would take it to the next level. My hand sort of reached her dress but I stopped it in time. Lauren and I kissed just a few minutes until we stopped. "Best kiss ever," I heard her breathe. "Yeah, "I said almost on her. Okay, just to clarify we didn't have a full blown make out yet. "Where is everyone," I asked. "Oh they're probably practicing," she told me. Well, they have something fun to do.

James's P.O.V.:

Most of the dwarves and our guard joined me outside for some archery practice in this case the army would attack. I was loading my arrow into the bow and watched it fly with a twang since I have been working on my skills lately. "You seem to be very good at archery James," Raymond said from behind. "Thanks Raymond, let's just say I have been putting in practice," I told him.

"Think you can teach me," he asked. "Of course," I answered. I then showed him how to properly reach the target in this case an acorn and with the arrow he got the acorn with ease. "Wow, Raymond, that's impressive," I told him. "Thank you," he said happily. All of a sudden, General Orieus came up to us. "Your majesties," he said panting. "General what's wrong," I asked him. "A Calmoerne scout has been spotted near the memorial," he told me. I looked at Raymond and knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "Send a message to Kendall with word you have given me and tell everyone to meet as Aslan's chamber to discuss plans," I commanded. "As you wish sire," he said before riding off and telling Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was in my chamber thinking of a way to help Raymond but my head was aching a lot. "Aslan, what should I do? I know I am the High King but I don't want to be like King Peter. What should I do," I prayed. I soon heard the clatter of hooves on the dirt floor and general Orieus appeared in the chamber hallway. "My king," he said bowing. "General is everything alright," I asked. "No sire, a scout has been spotted by the guard near the memorial," he told me. I can't believe it! "Tell everyone to meet us at Aslan's chamber," I told him. "Of course sire, should I inform Queen Lauren, King Logan, and King Carlos," he asked. "I'll take of it," I told him. I ran over to Lauren and Logan's chamber to find them talking about something. "Guys," I told them. "Kendall, what is it," Lauren asked. "Emergency council meeting now," I told them. They got up and we picked up Carlos as well for the meeting. I hope this goes well.

 **There you have it guys the next part of the saga is complete. I apologize for the delay and yes Lauren and Logan almost had a full blown make out but that won't be to later on. The next chapter will be two parts which is the raid of the castle and Lauren telling everyone of her dream with Aslan so stay tuned for that.**


	19. Raid part 1

Making the plans for battle and the raid part 1

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I joined the others at Aslan's chamber to discuss plans of battle and hopefully find a way to get Raymond on the throne without Jiraz being suspicious of any activity. I sat on the table where Aslan was sacrificed and Logan was there as well sitting on the steps of the table while Carlos was standing near the altar as well. As for James, he stood near us feeling that connection to Aslan and Jayden was other by us with Kiera waiting for Kendall and Raymond. "Logan, do you think this will go well," I asked. "I hope so Lauren," Logan told me. All of a sudden, we heard Kendall and Raymond come into the chamber. "Hey guys," Kendall greeted us. "Our friends and your majesties, there is only a matter time before Jiraz finds out that I'm here," Raymond told us as we got the meeting underway. "There is a hope that we can strike them before they lay one hand on Raymond," Kendall added. "Are you sure this will work," Logan asked. "Well, there's always a first time," Kendall told us.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Well, there's always a first time," I told them. Besides, there should be a way to attack them before they get to Raymond. "Are you crazy dude, no one would even think of us striking them," James added. "Yeah, dude that could end in death and Raymond being killed," Carlos added. Everyone else murmured in agreement and I think they are right and should plan another idea. "Kendall," Lauren told me. "Lauren what is it," I asked. She slid down the spot where she was at the table and walked over to me. "Who really defeated the White Wizard at the battle, was it Aslan or you," she asked. She did bring up a valid question. I looked at the carving of Aslan and realized who did defeat the wizard.

"Aslan. Why do you ask Lauren," I answered. "Aslan foretold me of this discussion on the way here. He told me I do not want you to be like your ancestor when they helped Prince Caspian all those years ago. Aslan foretold to me of this test and all our test to prove his love because he loves us so much," I explained. Everyone gasped in surprise of this revelation. "Aslan told you of this Lauren," I asked. "He did. Kendall, we are meant to help put Raymond put his rightful place on the throne of his kingdom, don't you we should help," she asked. "We should," I answered. "If I may interject your majesties, I heard word from one of the scouts saying Jiraz won't attack on us tonight," Raymond told us. "So Jiraz won't come near the site," Keira asked. "Exactly Your Highness," he answered. "Okay, now that we know that, what are we going to do," I asked.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

Since I have been by my friends including Lauren who is bringing up good points for this issue, the question now is what are we going to do. There has to be something we can do. I got it. "Lauren, Aslan foretold you of the plan right," I asked. "Of course," she answered before realizing. "The plan," she said. "What plan Lauren," James asked. "The plan Aslan foretold me to say to all of you," she answered. "Raymond, didn't you say your uncle won't do any battle plans tonight," she asked.

"Yes," he responded. "Where is he staying now," Kendall asked. "Well, he's staying in the Calmerne castle tonight before moving into Terabithia's castle tomorrow since that is his coronation date," Raymond answered. I think we just figured out a problem. I saw my sister turn to Raymond and she had a look on her face which meant no good. "Raymond, I must inform you as well that Professor Dudlin has been arrested by Lord Jiraz," she informed him. "Oh what charges," he asked. "Treason," she answered. "TREASON," everyone yelled. "Yes, Aslan has told me of this news, and we must make a decision on what to do because Aslan would want us to do the right thing," Lauren proclaimed. She definitely has the mind of Queen Lucy for sure. "Okay, here's what will do. We will raid the castle tonight, and hopefully put an end to the threat and try to reason with Jiraz," Kendall said. "And what do we do if dosen't work," James asked. "We go back to the drawing board with the guidance of Aslan," Kendall told us. "For Aslan," Orieus muttered and gave the Order of the Lion salute. Everyone started to smile at the plan and Kendall smiled at my sister as we really got a concrete idea on what to do. "Okay everyone, we'll need to take a bunch of you guys if we want to raid the castle, Lauren I need you and Logan to stay here in the memorial with General Rainstorm in case the Calomerens attack tonight," Kendall told my sister.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was telling Lauren and Logan should stay here in case they do attack tonight; but it's good to be on the safe side. "As you wish Kendall," Logan told him. "Raymond, James, Carlos, and Kiera, you will go with me, General Orieus, Trumpkin the Second, General Glenstorm and members of Raymond's army when we attack tonight," I told them. "Okay," they said in unison. "Kendall what about Jayden," Lauren asked. "Jayden, you and Carlos will be on look out and make sure everybody will be at the gate when the time is right," I told Jayden. "You got it boss," he answered. "Everyone make sure you have appropriate raid night outfits tonight and be sure to stay alert now just in case scouts come up," I told them. "Of course," they answered. "Kendall, if I may add to the plan; but we should keep in my mind about my uncle if he hears the clatter," Raymond mentioned.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind Raymond and don't worry, we'll help you," I assured him. Everyone soon left the sacrifice chamber but I stayed behind with Lauren, Logan, and James including Jayden as they sat on the table Aslan was sacrificed on those months ago. "You know Lauren, you're right," I told her. "Right about what," she asked. "The tests you said foretold. I started to have my mind set on what Peter would do but I didn't realize that it was Aslan who helped us fulfill the prophecy not us," I explained. "I know how you feel buddy," James said coming to me. "Don't fear because of your destiny brought you here, remember I love you with all my heart and will come to aid when the time is right," a voice sounded in my head. Aslan. His voice became so clear in my mind with what Lauren was saying and I thought to myself that I should follow Aslan instead of my heart or maybe both. Then again, Aslan did help me and the others to our destiny so I should follow him.

James's P.O.V.:

When they talked of the idea of attacking the Calmorene castle here in Terabithia tonight, I got nervous thinking this was going to be the unsuccessful night raid of Prince Caspian all over again and it was thanks to Peter who tried to be High King when he should let Caspian have a chance of what to say. While Lauren, Jayden, Logan, and I were on the Stone Table, I traced my fingers over the Deep Magic inscription and rested my hand on the table near Lauren and Logan's hands. "Do you think this will work," Jayden asked us. "I hope so Jayden, if Aslan told Lauren this, then it must be true," I answered. We looked at the mural of Aslan and I felt the mercy wave over me knowing we are doing the right thing.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The sun was starting to descend over the memorial mound and I hope we do solve this problem. "You alright Kendall," Raymond asked from behind me. "Raymond, you scared me," I said startled. "Sorry, it's a habit I had when I was little," he explained. "No worries," I responded. "Is something bothering you," he asked. "Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about the raid plan we have for tonight. I just don't want to see my people or your people including myself get hurt and taken as prisoners though the five of us are royalty," I told Raymond. "I see your point. Don't worry about being taken prisoner, Aslan will always protect us no matter what the problem," he told me. "Thanks Raymond," I said. "Anytime Kendall. By the way, I've seen the looks of love Lauren and Logan have," he said. "Yeah. They do love each other," I said happily looking out into the sunset awaiting General Orieus to come and get me.

 _(Meanwhile at the Calmorene castle)_

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

The sun was starting to go down through one of the stain glass windows in the castle and I felt the glow on my arms and body as I walked through the chambers. I made sure to notify the generals about not attacking tonight; but warned them to stay on guard just in case of any, shenanigans will be made during the night. Then, tomorrow. Oh tomorrow would be my coronation as king over Terabithia and then I will find Raymond and capture him then kill him to put an end to this. Oh wait, how can I forget their majesties well, after I kill Raymond I will put an end to those descendants myself! That is my plan, if it goes well I hope. But enough of that I have to think happy thoughts. I walked through the chambers of the castle with plans already set in stone in case of an attack.

"My, lord. Your wife is looking for you in your private chambers," a servant told me. "Oh yes, thank you," I told him. I walked to the door of my room with Regina, opened it to find her in her night gown. "Darling," I told her with a smile and kissed her. "Hello, my husband," she said. "I made sure the generals are ready just in case of an unexpected attack," I told her. "Good dear. Now, come," she said beckoning me to the bed. "Why," I asked. "I want us to have another child one to be placed on the throne after Jiraz Jr," she told me. "If you insist," I told her. Then I kissed her and began to make out with my wife in bed with the doors closed. This night will go well.

 _(Back to Aslan's Memorial)_

Kiera's P.O.V.:

Everyone was getting ready for the raid tonight but I was already dressed before everybody else. I wore Queen Susan's night raid outfit complete with the boots. My hair was done in an elvish style in the back with multiple braids and pony tail while the rest of my hair was still parted in the front. My circlet was still on my head like always and for tonight I would use my bow and arrows instead of the sias I would use in case we had to go into battle. I walked out my chamber all dressed to find the other still getting ready. I saw James getting ready as well wearing a light blue medieval shirt with his cuirass as well and blue velvet pants with the arm bracers and his bow and arrows ready when we strike tonight.

Carlos was dressed in the way that King Edmund was dressed during the raid all those years ago including the chest armor and his sword already in the sheath. Raymond was already in his armor that later on he would have in the battle later on with his tunic underneath. I walked over to where Kendall was and saw him dressed in the red tunic with his jerkin over his tunic with the sword in sheath and belt around his waist. Brown leather medieval like pants were on him as well and brown lace up boots rested on his feet. Logan was still wearing his arrival outfit since he was to stay here with Lauren for safety. As for Raymond he was dressed in a sliver plated armor outfit with his sword in sheath around his waist with the belt. Everyone looked all set and I know Jayden was there too getting ready. He was dressed in one of those shirts like James and Carlos but it had armor underneath like Kendall's battle armor if you can say. "Nervous Kiera," Kendall asked noticing my face. "Yeah. I know my father gave these dreams to Lauren but I'm also worried for Raymond," I answered. "Don't worry, we'll do fine," Kendall assured me. I smiled and walked over to my father's chamber and found Lauren sitting on the Stone Table looking at the mural of Aslan.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

While Logan was in his chambers taking a nap, I went to the Stone Table Room and sat on the table looking at the mural of Aslan. I soon started to question myself now that I am queen, would I still love Logan though the age will come when I will have suitors wo want to marry me. "Aslan, I know you in my world as Jesus but I am confused on what to do when the time will come for me to look for a husband. What should I do and are Logan and I meant to be," I prayed. I decided to close my eyes and think about it when I felt a golden glow and warmth approaching me. I soon opened my eyes to see Kiera standing by me. "Heard my prayer," I asked. "Yeah," she answered. "Why are you thinking this now," she asked. "I don't know; but I love Logan and I don't want to lose him. Besides, he's my best friend now boyfriend," I told Kiera. "Well, you are meant to be with Logan," she told me. I turned my head over to her as she told me this. "What," I questioned. "It's true. Your love for each other is so strong that my father knows you would do anything," she said. It did make me feel better knowing that I was meant to be with Logan which is awesome. "Thanks Kiera," I told her. "Anytime Lauren," she said. Soon, the two of us heard the clearing of a voice. "Your majesties, King Kendall wants me to inform Princess Kiera, they are ready to ago and are awaiting the princess," General Rainstorm told us. "Thank you General, please inform Kendall we'll be there as soon as possible," I told him. "As you wish," he said bowing to us and trotting away. I went back to Logan's chambers and woke him up from his nap since it was sunset and they would be raiding soon so we had to hurry.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Outside the great stone memorial, many fauns, centaurs, and other creatures were saying goodbye to their loved ones not sure if this would be their last night with them or not. Many of them were wondering where Kiera was and soon were relieved when she arrived out of the entrance to join her people. Kendall was outside as well while Lauren and Logan would stay behind just in case of an attack.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was standing outside catching the rays of the sun in my hands in a way while I wait for Lauren and Logan to come out and say goodbye to us. I hope this goes well as planned but Lauren's right Aslan did defeat the White Wizard and we helped him regain the control of the kingdom. I couldn't help but think now that I am king, I won't be able to see Jo again. After all she is my girlfriend. "Kendall," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Lauren and Logan catching up to us for a goodbye. "I thought you guys weren't coming out," I told them. "Well, we made it," Lauren said panting a little. "I hope this works out," I said hugging them. "Kendall, don't worry we prayed to Aslan and all will be fine," Logan told me. "Thanks guys," I said. Then, they gave me a few big hugs and soon we were off to the castle where Jiraz would be stating until tomorrow. I looked back at the memorial thinking that this was it; but no it wasn't. We have to help Raymond to gain the throne because he is the true heir and I don't want him killed by his uncle. "Nervous Raymond," I asked him. "Yeah," he said to me as we walked. "I'm sure it will work," I said. We still continued to walk or fly in this case as we reached the castle.

 _(Back at the memorial)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was in the Stone Table chamber again because I found this to be my happy place. I soon traced my fingers over the inscription of the Deep Magic on the table while still reading it word for word. "For when a willing victim has committed no treachery and killed in a traitor's stance," I started to say but was soon finished by a voice I knew. Logan. "The Stone Table will crack and even death its self will turn backwards," he said finishing after me. "Hey," I said kissing him. "Hey," he said kissing me back. "You alright," I asked. "Yeah. I honestly want to be with you," he told me as we sat down on the table facing the mural of Aslan. I looked at his face in the mural and I couldn't help but to think of Kiera's words when she said we were meant to be.

"Lauren, is everything okay," Logan asked me. "Not really. I've been thinking a little bit of Kiera's words," I told him. "What do you mean," he asked. "While you were taking a nap I was in here wondering if you and I would get married down the road and Kiera heard me and she said that you and I are meant to be and our bond is unbreakable," I told him. "Hm. I see," Logan answered. "If Kiera said it then it has to be true," I told him. "Lauren," he said looking at me. "Yeah," I asked turning around to face him. He smiled then kissed me on the lips. "Lauren, I love you with all my heart. I don't want us to crash and burn like most people. Besides, you are so sweet and I promise from this day forward, I will still love you," he told me. "Logan, I love you too," I said happily and soon kissed him. Soon, I felt a deep passion in the kiss this time building and building. Logan was soon reaching my dress sleeve in order to take it down but I stopped him. "Hold it," I told him. "Why hold it," he asked. "Can we wait on the make out session until were 20," I asked him. "Sure Lauren. But I will still kiss you," he told me. "Kissing is what I'll get," I told him. We both smiled as we just looked at Aslan's face and praying in our hearts that this goes well.

 _(In the air_

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I'm telling you it is not easy riding a gryphon that's for sure though the fur is nice and warm; but I felt like I was falling almost every single time. Kendall, James, Raymond, Carlos, and myself were riding the gryphons over to the castle where Jiraz would spend his final night as lord before he becomes king tomorrow. I looked over the surface of the clouds and spotted the castle right there in front of us as we arrived. "Guys, were here," I called to them over the wind. "Got it Jayden. You and Carlos prepare to land on the turrets. Carlos give us the signal when you land," Raymond told us. "Got it," we called back. One of the turrets were right there in front of us though there were some guards; but we scared them off with the gryphons. "Give them the signal Carlos," I told him. He smiled, took out the flashlight he had and gave it two blinks knowing we landed safely.

Kendall's P.O.V.:  
I looked over the horizon to see Carlos giving the signal. "That's the signal. They landed, let's go," I told Raymond and James. They nodded as the gryphons swooped us down to the castle but the guards blocking the gate could see us and we had to think of something and fast. I got my sword out and fought with them a little bit before landing on the ground. As for James, he used his arrows to take them down and I think it worked for sure. "Okay, Raymond you go find your professor and meet us at the gate house when you find him so we can lower the gate," I commanded. "Got it Kendall. Wait what about you and James," he asked. "We'll find your uncle and he won't suspect a thing," I told him. "Okay, good luck," he told us as we ran across the castle courtyard in order to find Jiraz's room.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I ran through the castle courtyard with Kendall and James as we looked to find our destinations and I figured we start with the office of my professor. Fortunately, I knew my way there and when I came to the office, I was greeted with a bad sight. His books were turned and his whole entire desk was covered in destroyed items and his spectacles were on the floor along with a book page opened to reveal the Kings and Queen battling the Wizard in that picture. Alongside it was a familiar arrow. "That's my arrow," James whispered. "Yeah it is," Kendall mumbled back. "Okay, I got to find my professor, you go find my uncle and finish him," I said planning everything out. "Spoken like a true king," Kendall said smiling. We ran out of the office and soon went separate ways looking for our targets. I quickly walked down the steps to the dungeon and got a torch lit hoping to see my way through. Thank goodness, no guards saw me heading down. I looked over to find his cell and got the keys to open the cell with. "Professor," I mumbled going into his cell and waking him up. He woke up and saw me. "Five more minuets professor," I told him with a smile. "Raymond," he said happily hugging me.

Professor Dudlin's P.O.V.:

"Raymond," I said happily hugging him. "Hello professor," he said hugging me back. "What are you doing here? Your uncle may hear you," he told me. "That won't happen," he told me. "What do you mean," I asked. "I got backup," he answered. "Backup? Who," I questioned. "The Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," he said. "Are you serious," I asked. "I am. Come on, we don't have much time in order to get to the gatehouse. Kendall and James will meet us there," I said helping him out of his chains. "Raymond, this may be crazy but I need to tell you something," I told him. "What's that," he asked. "Your father was murdered by Jiraz," I told him. "What," he asked. "I'm sorry," I answered. Thanks to Raymond, I got out of the chains and we ran over to the gatehouse just in time. Oh, I hope the kings get here soon.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

We kept running through the chambers of the castle still unsure where Jiraz's room is. At first we found the nursery and saw the baby who would replace Raymond if he was killed. We quickly walked out and found Jiraz's room right next door and two guards were stationed by it. "James, what are we going to do," I mumbled. "Don't worry," he replied while notching an arrow onto the bow and released it distracting the guards on who launched it. "Come on," he whispered getting up and running past them to the chamber doors and silently opened them. We saw Jiraz and Regina in bed already asleep while we tiptoed to the bed knowing our plan would work. "Do it," James mumbled. I withdrew my sword while James notched another arrow into the bow and my sword rested on his neck.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

I felt something cold and metal on my neck and I hope the guards aren't pranking me again. But I woke up to see a teen holding a sword on my neck and another teen holding a bow and arrow behind him. Wait, it can't be? It's really them? "This used to be a private room you know," I told the boys. "Get up," the one with the sword whispered. I got up ready to wake my wife as well. "Don't bother. This is between the three of us," the one with the arrow whispered. "Okay, what do you want," I asked. "Surrender the crown to Raymond and all will be done easily," the sword teen said. "You don't know who I am do you," I asked. "We know who you are," arrow boy said to me. "You both know Raymond, is the true heir to the throne but I've always wanted to be king," I told them. "We know that," sword teen answered.

"Who are you," I questioned. "Crowned in the name of the Radiant Southern sun, I am King James the Gentle," arrow boy proclaimed and my eyes were soon in shock. Is he really one of the kings? "Crowned in the name of the clear Northern Sky, I am King Kendall the Magnificent," sword boy answered in a king like voice. My eyes and mouth dropped to the floor with surprise. It's really them! Dudlin was right. "Why would I surrender the crown to my nephew when I should place it on my son," I asked them. "Because he is the true heir and you are not," James answered. "But before we go, one question," Kendall told me. "Fire away," I answered. "Did you kill Raymond's father," he asked. "How did you find out," I asked shocked. "It was in the records. We now know the truth," James answered. "Now I get serious," I answered. "Why did you do this," Kendall asked. "And don't make a move," James added noticing me move to the escape route of my chambers. "I did it because I want my son to be king not Raymond, and I do expect more of my son yes because he is mine; but I plan to kill Raymond like his father and my brother in front of you all and put my son in his place," I explained. But, a whiz sound went by me and I felt an arrow in my wall. James. "See ya," Kendall told me as they left to the gatehouse.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

After that revelation, James and I ran through the castle again to reach the gatehouse and I looked to see Raymond and the professor with him. Here we go. Operation Raid is a go.

 **Cliff hanger! I'm telling this story is going along really nice if I do say so myself. Sorry about the delay but here is the first part of the raid, and the second part is being written as we speak so stay tuned for that update and I will be doing the rest of my over stories as well.**


	20. Raid 2

Raid part 2

 _(Previously)_

 _Kendall's P.O.V.:_

 _After that revelation James and I ran through the castle again to reach the gatehouse and I looked to see Raymond and the professor with him. Here we go. Operation Raid is a go._

James's P.O.V.:

Thank goodness we made it to the gatehouse on time and I can't believe Jiraz revealed that about he didn't love Raymond. This is will be a shocker I can tell. "Psst. Raymond," I whispered to him from a corner of the gatehouse. "James, is that you," he asked as I came down the steps with Kendall. "James, Kendall, you're alright," he said hugging us. "Yep. Were fine," Kendall added cheerfully. "Now, we must keep out voices down until we get the gate lowered and our friends can join in and help," Raymond answered. "Got it," we told him.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

I walked through the castle to see no sign of Raymond, James, or Kendall anywhere. Where the heck are they? I looked out the balcony to see Carlos and Jayden still staying on the ground of the turret waiting for a signal then I saw Kendall and the others at the gate house and silently I ran through the castle walls over to them. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Keira. What a surprise," James said happily. "Good to see you," I told them. "Friends, may I present to you my professor Dublin. He has tutored me for quite some time," Raymond said introducing us to his professor. "You majesties," he said bowing to us. "I have waited for this day a long while," he told us. "The honor is all ours professor, but now we don't have much time," James told him and quickly as we could we went to the gatehouse.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

"Carlos, they're at the house," Jayden whispered to me. That's the signal cue. I got out my flashlight and blinked it a few times telling them go!

Glenstorm's P.O.V.:

King Carlos just gave us the signal and I reared while letting out a battle cry as we galloped across the castle bridge to the entrance waiting for us to barge right in and hopefully solve the problem. However two guards were near the gate and I swear I will do the best I can in order to get them away. Well, hopefully.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

The professor, James, Kendall, Kiera, and myself were turning the gate door open to let the others through and surprisingly enough it was heavy but we have to hurry because Jiraz may know I am here right now. "James, Kendall, now," I told them. "Kiera," I asked her. "Let's do this," she replied as we raised the gate and this time is not time to go back. This is war. "Let's go," I cried. "For Terabithia," Kendall cried out as well while we ran through the gate with the others and began to fight the guards blocking our way. I sword blocked and fight them every time but still they come for me. I guess Jiraz has to do this to me.

James's P.O.V.:

I got my arrows locked and loaded and mange to knock a few down and even swing the arrows that were in my quiver I managed to take out and hit them with it which is kind of cool. I looked up to see guards on the main turret and I think were dead. Not for long. "Kiera, come on," I called to her as we jumped onto the gryphon. "James, what are we doing," she asked. "We have some trash to take out," I told her. My plan was to knock out the guards which can work and I launched an arrow into my bow and began to shot them as we flew by and shot after shot they went down with ease. Piece of cake.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Jayden and I got into some guard issue too and fortunately we were able to defeat them. Yet, more were coming. "Jayden, we got to get out of here and fast," I yelled. "Got it," he called. "Carlos, we need to retreat and fast. Jiraz is coming," I yelled seeing his shadow in the torch light. "You got it Jayden," he called back. I quickly got a gryphon to where I was thank to Kiera and Raymond including his professor as I jumped on and flew away from the scene and quickly if I may add. Jayden was on the same gryphon as the others while they were on the ground and raced away from the castle. "Kendall, tell everybody Jiraz is coming," I yelled to him. "You got it Carlos," he shouted back.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Everybody retreat, Jiraz is coming," I yelled as I got on Glenstorm just in time while James got on Susan and the professor was on my horse used for the operation. "Hurry," I yelled. The gate was still open and the guards followed to as we galloped out of the castle in time while the guards who we fought closed the gate and we managed to get away with all of the members including a sick Trumpkin the Second. Geesh, that was too close. "Everyone alright," I asked as we went back to the memorial. "Were fine," they replied. "Kendall, still to the memorial," Rainstorm asked. "Of course, were heading back and thinking of a new strategy," I told them as we continued the track back to our headquarters and the sun rose ahead of us.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

After what happened a few hours ago, I went back to sleep hopefully thinking about my coronation tomorrow yet I heard the sound of metal clinking and fighting sounds from outside. I decided to get up and investigate for myself to see if this was a rouse or not. As I walked through the chambers, I saw shadows in the torchlight one of a teenage boy who looks exactly like the queen almost; yet I'm not sure. I got near the balcony but I heard the sound of horses coming through and then leaving with no trace. Soon, silence. Absolute silence came through the castle.

"Can anyone explain to me what happened," I asked the guards. "We were raided my lord," one told me. "Raided, by who," I yelled. "Their majesties sir and your nephew," he told me. My eyes soon went wide open at this. "What," I asked silently. "They came here while you were asleep my lord," he continued to say. "Those boys. They were the descendants," I asked. "Correct," the guard replied. Okay, I need to think this out. "Prepare my carriage, we have a coronation tomorrow," I commanded. "Yes my lord," he responded. Well, Raymond you got lucky; but I shall be victorious sooner rather than later.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I were in Aslan's chamber last night hoping for a safe return of our friends and hopefully no drama. I was on sitting near the mural of Aslan along with Logan as we traced our fingers along the edging of our Christmas gifts we received those months ago. "Hey Lauren, you think our friends are going to be okay," Logan asked. "I hope so Logan. Besides, they should be careful," I told him. "Definitely," he replied. Lauren and I hugged and cuddled each other throughout last night in the Stone Table Room while we slept hoping for our friends returned but no hope that is until this morning. Jane came hurrying into the chamber. "Jane what is it," I asked. "They have returned Your Highness," she said panting to us. "Thank you Jane, you resume duties," Logan told her. We quickly got up and ran outside to the entrance of the memorial to see our friends approach.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Kendall, thank goodness you and others are safe," I said hugging him. "Well, we were closing to being bait," he told Lauren and I. "Just like the hockey game we played," I asked. "Yep," he responded. We stopped a little ways towards the entrance to talk. "Okay, what's the good news," I asked. "Good news is we got his professor and all members of our army in place," Carlos said from behind. "Bad news," I asked. "We didn't kill Jiraz," Kendall told us. "WHAT," Lauren and I exclaimed. "Sh," Kendall whispered. "Are you crazy? We could have stopped the threat that way. Why did you guys spare him," I asked. "Well, James and I were our way to his chamber in the castle when we looked through the records and saw that Jiraz killed King Raymond the Ninth along with Queen Leslie. That's when we had to get the truth," Kendall answered. I looked over at Raymond and so did Lauren. "Is this true," she asked.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Is this true," I asked. "It is Lauren. I meant to keep you secret until afterwards; but Aslan knows when the truth has to get out and somehow this was the way," he answered. "I'm so sorry Raymond," I said giving him a comforting hug. "Thanks," he whispered. Logan didn't get jealous this time which is good. "Now what's next," Logan asked. "We go back to the drawing board," Kendall and Raymond said together. "LAUREN," Carlos called. "What is it," I asked. Carlos came forward through the crowd and laid Trumpkin right in front of me. I quickly got out my cordial and placed a drop to his lips. He slowly got up and coughed. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Thank you my queen," he said to me. I looked over at Logan and smiled as he got up. "Come on we don't have much time. Jiraz may know of our location," Kendall told us as I stood up and we all went back into the memorial for safety.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The sun continued to rise over the kingdom as Jiraz made his way from the castle he was staying in to the main one of Terabithia with Regina in a carriage of some sorts to the crowd cheering in a way that the new king has arrived though it was really Raymond who should have been in that positon unlike his uncle. He and Regina arrived at the castle and began to settle into their chambers while preparing for the coronation. He was soon dressed in a tan color tunic with matching breeches in a darker color and a sash in the same tan color decorated with different designs of the kingdom. A navy blue coronation cape trimmed in fur was placed around his neck and his hair was brushed back and he did very much look like the grace of a king should be. Regina wore a deep blue satin dress with long sleeves and the skirt spilt down the middle to reveal white fabric underneath and her hair was curled into a bun. She held Jiraz Jr. in her arms as they made their way to the Throne Room and soon entered while an announcer said, "Terra pledges it's troops, Berna pledges it's troops, Calmar pledges it's troops," Jiraz walks to the throne of Terabithia while troops that were pledges to the king were declared. He arrived near the throne and turns to face the crowd of his councilors then kneels and hold his breath. Lord Sospeian the Second approaches Jiraz with the crown of Terabithia worn by King Raymond the Ninth and gently places the crown on his head. Jiraz soon rises and turns around walking up to the throne and soon sits down. Then, the councilors bowed to him and cry out, "Long Live the King," then Jiraz and Regina walked out of the Throne room to the balcony of the castle where the people waited and cried the same cries as the councilors did while waving to their king and queen. Jiraz though for a minute this would be great not worrying about his nephew until the next day. But little did he know, they were preparing something. Across the way from the castle, the Calmorenes finished building the bridge across Beruna and soon marched to the memorial of Aslan's How.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was in my chamber getting some sleep after what happened last night and all I could think of was why didn't the guys kill Jiraz when they had the chance? Well, he did kill Raymond's father and mother and I know it would be hard to be raised by a person who doesn't love you and fakes it. That's cold I have to say. All of a sudden, I felt a jolt in me and I woke up. What happened? Jiraz. He got crowned. I quickly put on my dress and ran over to the others who were in the planning chamber. "Lauren, what's wrong," Kendall asked noticing me in the chamber. "Jiraz is now king of Terabithia," I answered. "WHAT," everyone yelled. "It's true," I responded. Everyone else was just surprised but Raymond stepped out of the chamber to clear his mind. "Did I say something to make him leave," I asked. "I don't think so Lauren," Logan answered. Then, we continued to make a plan for battle knowing this was the way would go.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I can't believe my uncle is now king! Oh, I thought he loved me but I'm surprised he didn't. I know I shouldn't have followed him. I stand at the mural of Aslan looking at his face in the mural so kind and majestic. Will I ever be that way when I become king? All of a sudden, I feel a tingle and I turned around to see a hag and a werewolf right near the Stone Table. I drew my sword out and they heard me. "Ah, here he is the prince of Terabithia. We found you at last," the hag said in almost sweet voice. "What do you guys want, congratulations," I asked in defense. "We are here to help you my prince," the werewolf told me. "Help me? With what," I questioned. "To gain the throne," the hag responded. "The kings and queen can't help you but we can," the werewolf explained. "That isn't true. They are helping me the best way I can. I won't let you do this," I said in defense of the monarchs of Los Angeles and Narnia. "Whatever. Start the incantation," the werewolf commanded to the hag. Then, the wolf grabbed me and dragged me away from the mural while the hag chanted in the incantation and a sheet of ice formed in font of Aslan's mural to reveal the White Wizard who they defeated those months ago. "One drop is all I need then I will be yours my king," he told me sweetly. "NO, I don't want this. Aslan help me," I screamed. Then, the hag sliced my arm.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Aslan help me," I heard someone cream. The five of us including Raymond's army knew who screamed it. "Raymond," we all said and soon left the battle chamber to the Stone Table chamber and saw the Wizard incased in ice. "No," Lauren whispered. "It can't be," Carlos said knowing that was his master. "Everybody split up. I'll help Raymond. Lauren, you, Jayden, and Logan take on the hag. James, you and Carlos take on the werewolf," I told them. "Got it," they said in unison and the guards helped us to. I quickly made it over to Raymond in time before his arm reached the Wizard's. "Raymond, no," I yelled jumping in front of him. "Kendall," Raymond gasped. "Hey. Stand back this isn't going to be pretty," I told him and he did. "Stay away from Raymond," I commanded. The Wizard pulled his arm back and noticed me. "Kendall, how I miss you. Come, one drop," The Wizard said reaching his hand to me. "I WON'T LET YOU,"I cried and plunged my sword deep into the ice and it began to crack. The Wizard screamed in pain as he was killed the second time by me and soon the ice melted and Aslan's face was shown again.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jayden, Logan, and I got the hag surrounded and we continued to circle the creature and began to fight it. I fought all that I could with my dagger and managed to get it hurt while Jayden and Logan stabbed the creature with their swords and killed her. Thank goodness. Afterwards, we heard the ice crack and looked to see the Wizard being killed and the wall shattered while we covered ourselves from the ice that fell and looked to see Aslan's face shining in the mural again. I looked over to Logan and Jayden as we smiled and hugged again. I also gave Logan a kiss as well and he just blushed. "Well, told you we could work together," Kendall said to all of us after what happened and I couldn't agree more.

James's P.O.V.:

Carlos and I were able to kill the wolf by an arrow launched by me into his stomach. We soon killed it and looked at the picture of Aslan and smiled knowing this worked out perfect. Everyone went back to the battle planning room except for the Me, Lauren, Kendall, Jayden, and Logan while Carlos and Kiera went on lookout for the army of Jiraz. We sat around the chamber and faced the mural of Aslan. "You know Lauren, I never expected for you to have Aslan foretold you of the events," Kendall told her. "I know. But I consider them a gift," she told us. "Do you guys think we'll get this solved," I asked. "Hopefully soon James," Logan replied. All of a sudden, Carlos and Kiera came in. "Hey guys, you may want to get Raymond and come outside quickly," Carlos told us.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I got Raymond and we hurried outside to see an almost cloud in the horizon but the cloud cleared to reveal a Calvary of horses and men riding on them in made armor. Behind them were catapults like the ones when Cair Paravel in Narnia got destroyed. Of course in the front of the line were three men, and I knew they had to be advisors; but another man came forward and that was Jiraz on his horse wearing the gold armor. This isn't going to be pretty.

 **Cliff hangers, they're awesome! Anyway, here is the second part you guys. I will be writing the duel challenge that leads to the duel when I get the chance. I am writing the rest of Electric Company story so stay tuned and hopefully I will get more updates done.**


	21. Duel challenge for Jiraz

A duel challenge

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After we stepped outside to find out that Jiraz's army figured out our location and found us including Raymond, I knew we had to think of something. We were in the battle planning chamber to discuss an idea on what to do. "I think it would be best if we find Aslan, and have him help us out with this threat," I told them. "Lauren, who would go to find him," Kendall asked. "I would," I told Kendall. "Beards and Breadsticks are you crazy my queen," Trumpkin said to me. "I'm not crazy Trumpkin, I feel Aslan inside of me every day so I think I should go," I answered. "She's right, my king even her ancestor Queen Lucy did the same thing when this threat loomed with Miraz, and she should do this for Aslan," Glenstorm told Kendall giving him the Order of the Lion salute. James and Logan soon step forward to speak. "Besides, guys Lauren won't be alone we'll be with her," Logan told us. I smiled at my boyfriend and he smiled back at me.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I have to admit Lauren and Logan made a great couple and I sort of have a feeling they will get married down the road but I think it's only a matter of time will tell. "Okay, now that we got that problem out of the way, how are we going to focus on Jiraz," I asked. "Good question," James mumbled. "Your majesties, if I may," Raymond said coming over to us. "Yes Raymond," I asked. "I know Jiraz maybe a tyrant and a murderer of my father but since he's king now he does uphold the customs and traditions of his people," Raymond told us. "What do you mean," Logan asked. "There is one tradition in particular that could buy us some time," he answered. "What is it," James asked. "A duel," he answered. "A duel," Lauren asked. "Yes my queen," he told her. "How can a duel buy us some time," I asked. "I know how," Logan answered. "You do Logan," I questioned. "Yes. Raymond is trying to use the same idea our ancestors had when they helped Prince Caspian and they challenged Miraz to a duel but instead of Caspian fighting it would be the high king against the upseuer king so in this case when we challenge Jiraz, Kendall would fight Jiraz and I have no doubt he would win," Logan told us. I smiled at Logan. That's my best friend.

"Okay, what about who wins," James asked. "It would be total surrender of the kingdom meaning if Kendall wins Jiraz surrenders the crown to Raymond, if Jiraz wins Raymond surrenders and we would too," Lauren told us. I was thinking about what Lauren said and I think this can work for everyone. "Okay, let's do it," I told them and everybody smiled. "Professor," I asked. "Yes, your majesty," he asked. "Can you help me write a duel challenge," I questioned. "Of course your majesty," he answered and we soon went to another chamber and began to write the challenge.

James's P.O.V.:

Raymond, Lauren, Logan, Jayden, Carlos, Kiera and myself were still in the Stone Table room deciding on what to do. I hope this goes well. "I'll get changed into my battle armor so that way we'll be ready to go," I told them as I went to my chamber to change from my raid outfit to red medieval shirt that went to my knees with the red medieval pants and boots that crisscrossed on my feet. Over the tunic, I wore a chainmail shirt that would defend me along with my curiass I wore the night before along with my bow and arrows fully equipped and ready to go. I walked out to see Lauren and Logan already getting set and I know this may go as planned but let's hope for the best.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I decided to change into my battle armor that King Caspian wore during the battle like now and I couldn't help but feel the emotions running through me as I put it on. I really don't want to surrender our kingdom but we have to help Raymond it's the only way you know. "Logan you set," Lauren called. "All set," I called back with my sword ready along with my dagger but I couldn't forget my ocean vial as I got it off my bed and strapped into the pouch on my belt with the dagger and sword. I hope we get this over with. I noticed Carlos, General Glenstorm and Rainstorm with giant Wimble already near the entrance of the chamber. "What are you guys doing out here," I asked. "Were delivering the challenge to Jiraz," Carlos replied. I smiled knowing this would work. I walked over to Lauren and James as Raymond prepared his horse to take us in order to find Aslan.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Kendall gave us the signal to move out with the green branches as a sign of peace and we walked out of the memorial together and Kiera joined us as well over to the tent to read the challenge to Jiraz dressed in our battle gear. I hope this works.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

The lords informed me of the peace visitors coming and I looked through my telescope to seem them approach. 'Do you think they are here to surrender Your Majesty," Rozelle asked. "I don't think so my lord. They are much more noble than that," I responded as they came into the tent and I sat in my chair with the council as the king I ran into the other night approached me with the scroll and the girl was there too and he opened the scroll to read the challenge.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I soon opened the scroll and began to read the challenge that Kendall and Professor Dudlin wrote just a few hours ago. "I Kendall, by the gift of Aslan, by election conquest, High King of Los Angeles and Narnia, descendant of High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abdominal effusion of blood do herby challenge the usurper Jiraz, king of allied nation of Terabithia to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender," I read and rolled the scroll soon afterwards. Kiera and Jayden, who joined us along the way looked at me with a smile.

"Tell me, Prince Carlos," Jiraz was saying but I interrupted him. "King," I told him. "Pardon me," he asked. "It's King Carlos, descendant of King Edmund the Just," I told him. He soon noticed the other two behind me. "And who are you," he sneered. "I am Jayden Shiba Michael Ruiz, lost brother to Queen Lauren Jacinta Ruiz the Valiant," he said with confidence. "I am Princess Kiera, daughter of the great king Aslan of Narnia," she replied with the same confidence as Jayden. "Impossible," The lords murmured but that didn't consider with Jiraz. "Why would we risk a proposal such as this when our army can wipe you out by night," he asked me. "Well, haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a few weeks ago, the Terabithians and Narnians were extinct," I responded.

"And you will be again," he told me. "Well then, you should have little to fear," I told him. Jiraz soon laughs. "You know this isn't a question of bravery," he told me. "So what you're saying is that you are bravely refusing to fight my friend the High King who is half your age," I asked. Kiera and Jayden chuckled silently as this question. "I didn't say I refuse," Jiraz told us. The lord decided to step in before this turned into an argument. "You Majesty, know you have our full support whatever the decision you choose will be," a lord spoke from the table. Even Lord Sospeian the Second decided to weigh in. "Sire, I know our military alone can provide the perfect excuse for us to-," he said but was interrupted by Jiraz. "I am not avoiding anything," he yelled. Well, that came out of nowhere. "Your Majesty, I was merely pointing out to you that you are well within the rights to refuse," Sospeian explained. "Besides, Your Majesty would never refuse and this can relish the chance to show your people the bravery of your new king," Rozelle told Jiraz.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

A smile soon curled up my face and Rozelle's right. It would work best for the people if they see me win this duel or try. I think we can go for it. "And you, you better hope your friend's sword proves sharper," I told him. The king smiled at me and said, "So be it," then with a turn on his heels the three left. I soon left my council tent and went to change in my chambers for the battle/ duel.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

The three of us including the guards soon walked back to the chamber and we needed to find Kendall. I found him inside with Raymond. "Kendall," I called to him. "Carlos, you're back. What did Jiraz say," he asked me. "He accepts the challenge," I responded. "Good," he smiled. "Excuse me Your Majesties, I must get Queen Lauren, King James, and King Logan ready to find Aslan," Raymond said to us. "Go ahead Raymond, meet me in the battle chamber when I'm done," Kendall told him. "Of course Kendall," he responded. Then Kendall left to change into his battle gear.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Raymond soon came over to the three of us as we waited patiently and he brought his horse for us. "That's a pretty horse Raymond," James said to him. "Thanks James. This is Triester," he said introducing us to the horse. "Hey Triester," I said coming up to him and petting his fur as he neighed to me when I petted him. "He seems to like you Lauren," Logan told me. "Indeed," Raymond agreed. "I used to horseback a lot when I was little and horses seemed amazing to me," I responded. Raymond got his saddle ready and soon we got on the horse. I was in the back with my cloak trailing behind his back, Logan in front of me, then James in the front. I was holding onto Logan because I know horses can be tough if you ask me. "Triester has helped me a lot and served me well. So you guys are in good hands," he told us. "Or hooves," I joked. "Lauren," Logan chuckled. "Hey, good luck you guys," he told us. "Thanks," James responded. Soon, we got ready and galloped across the chambers before exiting the memorial how to find Aslan in time. I hope.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I walked out of my chamber dressed in the armor given to me and I found out that Lauren, Logan, and James left to find Aslan. They have to find him I know they will but all of it depends. "Carlitos," I called to him. He soon came by me and so did Raymond. "You called," the two asked. "Yeah. I'm a little nervous," I told them. "Why nervous," Raymond asked. "I know this is my destiny but are we gonna win," I asked. Jayden and Kiera also walked up to me as well and smiled. "Have faith in Aslan Kendall, and we will win. We can do this," Jayden told me. Kiera agreed. I smiled and took a deep breath. "Let's win the battle," I told them as we began to walk to the entrance of the memorial.

 **There you have it guys! I am so sorry for the delay I have been super busy. But here is the before duel chapter next chapter will begin the duel and soon lead to the battle. In other stories, my electric company story and Power Rangers story are still being written so stay tuned for that including my big time rush Cinderella story. Until then, keep following my profile for all updates!**


	22. duel and battle 1

Duel part 1

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In the silence of the memorial of Aslan's How, cheers could be heard from both sides of the Terabithians and Narnians as well with Calmorenes of course. Two figures started to make their way from the closeness of the memorial to the open door of the battle which approached them at a rapid pace. On the other end, King Jiraz was waiting for the person he would fight in this case the high king and he thought he would win but it would change within the hours as time would go by.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Carlos held onto my sword as we walked to the duel field to the cheers of my people and our allies. I felt nervous before but I soon had the confidence within thanks to the advice of Kiera, and Jayden who were on the same mound of the memorial watching this unfold. I looked straight at Jiraz not with the face of madness but with the face of a high king, a friend, but a person determined to help the true heir make things right for his people. I soon came forward to General Glenstorm through the cheers and he bowed to me. "I wish you the best of luck Your Majesty," he murmured to me. "Thank you General," I whispered back as we approached the area where the duel would take place. Small amounts of cheers could be heard throughout the location and I could feel my heart beating with excitement and determination for Raymond who stood right behind Carlos. Well, here we go.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

I watched my challenger the High King come forward and I couldn't believe that teen from earlier was right. "Impossible," my general murmured before giving him a slight nod of respect for the high king. "If it should appear to be going poorly," I told my general nodding to him with the crossbow. "Understood, Your Majesty," he nodded to me.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Silence soon engulfed the field as Jiraz stood up and the cheers increased when Carlos handed me my sword as I pulled it out from the sheath and our people and allies were ready to see this end well. Not only for them; but to have freedom from the people who took over them. I heard Jiraz say to his council men, "I hope you won't be too disappointed if I survive," he told them and put on his battle armor before drawing the sword out as well with his shield and he walked out onto the field where he would go before I did. I walked to the field calmly as a king and both sides became tense as we started to circle. "So you are the descendant of the High King Peter," he told me through his mask. "That is me," I responded calmly. "There is time to surrender you know," he said. I think he's trying to avoid this at all. "Well then, feel free," I told him. "Just one question," he asked. "Ask," I spat a little. "How many more must die for the throne," he asked me. Okay, that's the last straw. "Just one," I told him and I placed down my visor and ran towards him and the duel began with the clinking of our swords to our people cheering for the side that would win this battle.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I looked with anticipation and tense along with General Glenstorm hoping this battle will go well and the comments I heard as well added to the tense fire. Then the clink of the metal swords colliding eased the tension a little bit and cheers could be heard as they went at it again. I hope Lauren, Logan, and James are okay. I know we sent them out earlier and I hope they find Aslan in time.

 _(Meanwhile in the woods)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

So far we have been riding without the Calmorenes noticing us which is a thank God in my opinion but my optimism when I noticed a few soldiers from behind us. "Guys, they've seen us," I shouted to them. They looked at me with worry and we had to get a plan all set and fast. James rode Triester a little bit longer to the edge of the forest and soon got off. "James, what are you doing," Logan asked. "I'm sorry guys, truly I am. You'll have to find Aslan without me," he told us. "Why," I asked. "I believe you Lauren and our people need us but I don't want any of us to die," he said to us. Logan looked at me and I nodded as we rode off. Before we went further, we looked at James for the final time before he went into the battle stance and we disappeared deeper into the forest on our quest to find Aslan.

James's P.O.V.:

I saw the oncoming Calmoerens coming towards me and I got an arrow ready on the string with my quiver and aimed right at them. I waited a few more seconds until they got closer and I released the arrow right into the soldiers body before doing the same thing to another one and another one after that. I felt pretty confident taking them down and I feel like I could do it all. But that changed when of the soldiers knocked me down from my position and was ready to kill me. I didn't want to leave the world early though we were a few months into our reign but I don't want to end now. All of a sudden, I heard another horse coming in and I looked to see a young man joining in as well by fighting the soldiers and killing them. "Hey, I said good luck didn't I," he asked. Raymond. I smiled and he helped me onto the backup horse as we rode away from the impending trouble.

 _(Back at the duel)_

Carlos's P.O.V.:

Throughout this duel I couldn't almost bear the fact of watching Kendall fight like this all day even if now we have to help Raymond with this. I noticed Kendall still fighting with his full armor on but that changed when after Kendall hit him in the back, he responded by knocking off his helmet and coif with the shield. Okay, not nice. I wanted to get in there with my sword and help defeat him but I remembered this is Kendall's fight not mine and I stayed back a little bit. I soon noticed Kendall had swung low on his sword to Jiraz's leg and cuts it. I soon noticed Jiraz looking at his general with the crossbow. My eyes soon realized what would happen. He would kill Kendall! Oh man this is not pretty. Jiraz soon took a swing at Kendall and he fell over before the bear gasped but being the buddy that he is recovered. Afterwards, he tripped Kendall on purpose and stepped on his shield like the Wizard did to him those months ago. I heard him yell in pain and was so mad for him doing that. I'm telling I want to punch him in the face. Jiraz soon took another swing but Kendall kept rolling and blocking out of the way like the WWE guys did. Alright Kendall! I noticed he stopped and then tripped Jiraz I think. I could be wrong. "Your Majesty look," Glenstorm whispered. I looked and saw James and Raymond riding up to the mound. This better be good.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I looked over the shoulder of my oppent to see James and Raymond coming towards me and I think this has to do with Lauren and Logan. "Does Your Highness need a respite," Jiraz taunted. As much I would like to continue. I have to take care of this. "Five minutes," I told him. "Three," he spat and we soon went to our own corners where we entered before. "Lauren and Logan," I asked. "They got through… with some help," James told me. I turned to Raymond. "Thanks," I told him. "Well, it seems you're busy and you're welcome," he said with a smile. I looked to the memorial and I think James would be safe there. "James, you better get up there just in case. Besides, I don't think the Calmorenes are going to hold to their word anytime sooner," I said to James. "Okay Kendall," he said hugging me and I winced. "Sorry," he noticed. "It's okay," I answered and soon he ran to the memorial. "Take care," he whispered to me. I smiled. Carlos looked over to see our people confused. "Kendall, keep smiling," Carlos said to me and I raised my sword high whiling forcing a smile though I was hurt. The cheers came from our people and allies and they defied the crowd.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

I sat back down in my chair while my council bandaged me up and I was not happy thus far. "I am sure you won't let it get that close again," I spat. Well, this is not going well. Time for desperate measure. "How does he look to you, my lord," I asked noticing their actions. "Well he's young, Your Majesty," Sospeian told me. "But his majesty is doing extremely well…for his age," Rozelle told me as I felt him bandaging my leg. I winced. Ouch.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Raymond, who was dressed in his battle outfit held onto my arm for a little bit and I felt the pain coming to my arm. I soon winced and Carlos came to me. "I think I might dislocated it," I told him. "We'll get it checked after this buddy," he assured me. But another thought came into my head. "What do you think happens back at Cair Paravel if you die here? I know because I've been here and I never really- OWW," I said as I felt the pain. Carlos placed a hand on my shoulder. "Save it for later buddy okay," Carlos asked. I soon got up from my spot and so did Jiraz but I didn't want my helmet so I refused and he did the same. I could feel the tension coming back to me as I walked back into the fighting area nervous but hopeful.

James's P.O.V.:

I watched from my spot with the archers and looked at Trumpkin with nerves and tense emotions hoping this would end soon.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The cheers of my people and the allies soon rose again as I took to the field with Jiraz and we began to fight again. I decided to attack quickly in order to end it but Jiraz parries before I could even hit him. Out of the blue, he hit me with his shield and I could feel my head knocked around like a ball and the pain was unbearable which I didn't let it bother me. I soon fell on the ground again and Jiraz saw this as an opportunity to end me. However, he did not know how fast I think. When he ran toward me, I blocked and soon tripped him like he did to me earlier. Point me. Anyway, we recovered for a few seconds and went at it again and I knocked the sword right out of Jiraz's hand. Two points! But it didn't last long and we continued to fight though Jiraz didn't have his sword when I had mine though the shield of his was the advantage. I tried stabbing him but failed and continued to think of ways to end this but he kept getting to me by knocking my sword away from me. Not nice. You do not mess with the High King, never! Jiraz tried to slam his shield into me but I moved away in time and caught the shield and twisted around my back in order to stop him. However, he elbowed me in the face and soon pushed me into a pillar. Okay, that's it. If you mess with the High King now, you'll get the full fury! Jiraz found his sword and swings at me but I stopped the blow with my arm braces while getting up and punched his wounded leg and he screamed in pain. I did that! But, I was hesitant on what to do next. "Respite," I heard him cry out. Should I give it to him?

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I saw Kendall become hesitant on what to do and heard Jiraz cry out respite before he mumbled respite again. "Kendall, now is not the time for chivalry," I yelled. He looked at me when I cried this and soon walk towards me. All of a sudden, I looked to see Jiraz grab his sword ready to hurt him. "Kendall, look out," I yelled and he noticed what was happening and soon stabbed Jiraz in the arm and watched as he fell to his knees. I looked to see him hesitant and Raymond decided to join him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"What's the matter descendant, too cowardly to take a life," Jiraz taunted me. I knew we had to kill him but if the person should have do it, it would be Raymond. "It's not mine to take," I told him and soon walked away and Raymond came near me. "Do what you have to do," I whispered. "Got it," he replied and soon went up to his uncle.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

Kendall handed me my uncle's sword and I was so mad at him for doing this to me by lying about caring for me, placing his heir in my place instead of me and crowning himself king. I wanted to end him once and for all. "Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you do have the makings of a good Calmorene king after all," he told me. I soon watched him bow his head for the blow as I raised the sword to his neck. I soon scream and stabbed the ground with the sword. Kendall, James, Carlos, Jayden and Keira looked at me with shock and wondered why I did that? "Not one like you were uncle. Keep your life, but I am giving the Terabithians and the Narnians that live here their kingdom," I told him. I walked away and the Narnians and Terabithians cheered along with the others who hugged me. "Raymond, that was handled like a true king," Carlos told me. "Thanks. I learned it from you guys," I said smiling. Our celebration would soon change within a matter of seconds.

Jiraz's P.O.V.:

Sospeian soon came to me and helped me up. Thank goodness, he helps me a lot. Little did I know, this would end for me. "My king," he told me. Well, I have to tell him sooner than later. "I will deal with you when this is over," I told him. I did not know that behind his back he held the arrow of King James who target the boat when they first arrived. "It is over," he told me with a spat and soon I felt something plunge into my body. I gasped for air and felt it completely crushing me piece by piece. Then, darkness came over me and I was gone.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

We all looked in shock knowing that was James's arrow and we didn't put it there but they must have caught it. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king," he cried accusing us. Raymond and Jayden were already near the entrance and I think we are going to war like right now. He soon got Jiraz's sword and ran back. "Be ready," I called to the archers. James and Keira were already in position as we prepared. "KENDALL," Raymond yelled and I noticed a Calmorene advancing towards us and I quickly got my sword and fought him to the death. Good night. "Go," I called out to Raymond and Jayden who were already getting near the horses while Carlos and I ran to the front of the battle area. I saw the councilmen prepare for the attack and soon fired catapults at us hoping they would end this. But I knew something was happening.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Underneath the memorial, the creatures waited in silence and anticipation hoping their time would come when they can defeat their invaders and have peace in the kingdom. The Calmorene cavalry decided to attack under General Rozelle's order and soon began to run across the field towards the people on the other side.

James's P.O.V.:

Kiera and I watched them approach and soon were ready to fight this till the end. "Archers to the ready," we cried in unison over the bang of the catapults and the archers got their arrows ready and notched in the string waiting for the signal. Let's do this not only for our people, but for our allies I thought. Here we go.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I continued to look on ahead ready to fight this full on and soon gave Raymond including Jayden the signal and they ran to the memorial to rally the creatures in the waiting chambers with General Glenstorm and Orieus following behind. Here goes nothing.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I know Lauren has to be safe by now but we have to do this. "Terabithians, Narnians," Raymond said to them in the chambers. I soon looked at him and shouted, "CHARGE," they cried the same I said and we began to gallop and run through the chambers waiting for the signal. A horn soon blowed from the generals and we began our charge.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I heard the horn as clear as water from the ground and look to see them approaching. Here goes nothing. "One, two," I started to count out loud.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

"Three, four," Jayden and I said while we ran through the chambers.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Five, six," I said increasing the volume of my voice. The army is getting closer. Almost time to strike.

James's P.O.V.:

Kiera and I felt them coming and we knew this had to be the moment ot load our arrows. "Take your aim," I yelled over the noise and the archers did so including Keira under the command. "Stay with them," Trumpkin yelled and I smiled while aiming my bow. "Stay together," Keira yelled as well while the army came forward ready to strike.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Carlos was right by me and we would fight this together. "Eight, nine. Get Ready," I yelled out to everyone. They got into position and this was it.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

"NOW," Raymond yelled to everyone as I drew out my sword and began knocking down the pillars that held part of the memorial together in order to bring down the army and sunlight sun crept in as the pillars fell and the grass plain lifted.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The cavalry for the Calmerne army was riding through with ease but soon was in shock as the grass plain levels lifted from the ground even though they thought it was grass. The horses reared and screamed with fright and so did the soldiers as they got caught up in the ditch.

Kiera's P.O.V.:

"NOW," James and I cried in unison as we released the arrows and watched them rain down on the soldiers who climbed up from the ditch but soon fell down as our arrows rained on them. Well, it worked.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I quickly jumped on a nearby horse and rode into a gallop to the battle field. "GO," Kendall cried to us as we ran across the field to the soldiers and began beating down on them one by one. I even shot some with the crossbow they had and they were taking out easily.

Raymond's P.O.V.;

Jayden and I galloped through the tunnels and came to the underground tunnel while the dwarves pulled it down for us as we ran through the tunnel and made it outside with the sun shining on us as we corned into the battle and began to knock out the Calmerne army from behind their backs and it totally got them by surprise. Even my battle cry before including Jayden's helped rally the troops. I even took hold of one the army members and threw him in that ditch. Good night to him.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

One of the soldiers was almost near the top of the ditch but a badger threw him down. One of the other soldiers made it to the top and saw Reepicheep waiting for him. "You're a mouse," he said to him in shock. "And you people have no imaginations," he said to him before the final blow. So far it looked like the Terabithians would win this; but it didn't seem so.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I looked at the field to see if Lauren and Logan came back but there was no luck. "Lauren and Logan," I asked. I wish they were here but Aslan guides them and so he does with me. My mind snapped back into reality when I some something happening. I looked to see the infantry coming in and I knew this wouldn't be pretty. "Back to the Memorial," I cried to everyone and they began to go there but it changed in a matter of seconds.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Sospeian the Second saw them retreating and had to think of something fast. "Cut off their escape," he cried to someone and a boulder was launched from the cannon to the memorial. It hit one of the entrances and rocks crumbled near the archers not one of them knowing James was on there.

James's P.O.V.:

"Brace yourself," Kiera and I cried to the archers as debris fell. I lost my balance as on the ledges fell. Trumpkin and Kiera caught me as I fell. They tried to pull me up but I slipped out of their hands and landed on the fallen ledge. I got up from the rubble on the ledge and ran over to Kendall, Carlos, and Raymond and many of our friends. I looked at them and in different directions knowing the army was on our tails now and we had to do something. I looked to Kendall and he nodded as we ran towards the army coming in ready to fight them if it was the last thing we do.

 _(In the woods)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I made some progress in making it through the woods while chasing the guards but they were closing on us almost a few seconds ago. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye a lion appeared to us and roared a little. Triester became frightened and reared back. It caused Logan and I to fall but some leaves softened the fall. We looked at the lion and soon it jumped above our heads knocking the soldier hunting us. He soon ran off into the distance. Holy moly.

Logan's P.O.V.:

After that scenario, Lauren and I ran up the hill to where the lion was. "Lauren, do you think that could be," I asked her while the lion looked at us and then I knew who it was. "Aslan," the two of us said happily and ran over hugging him. He chuckled and fell down on the ground with us. "Aslan, it's so good to see you again," I told the great king sitting with Lauren. "It's good to see you as well my son," he replied.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan was glad to see Aslan as well like me. "We knew it was you. The whole time we knew it. The others believed as well," I told happily. "That didn't stop from finding me," he answered. "Were sorry Aslan. It's a little nerve raking being here," Logan told him. "There's no need to apologize, your following my wishes," he said to us. "Aslan, is there a reason you haven't show yourself," I asked. "Yeah we thought you would be coming in with a roar that helped us like last time," Logan said to him. "Things never happen the same way twice dear ones," he told us. I smiled and then thought of if we came earlier would it be better? "If we had come earlier could we not prevent this," I asked. "We could never know what would have happened Lauren. But what will happen is entirely another matter," he told me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Wait, you'll help us," I asked. "Of course. As will you," he answered. I smiled along with Lauren as Aslan told us these words. When he said we will help him I felt nervous. "Okay. Honestly Aslan, I wish Lauren and I were braver," I told him. "If you two were braver you would be a lion and lioness," he said with a smile. We looked at each other and knew something was happening. "Now, I think your friends and daughter have slept well long enough don't you," he told getting up and soon roared while Logan and I covered our ears at his roar. Afterwards, we got on Aslan's back and ran across the woods to the Calmerene bridge. "So this was what they were building," I asked Lauren. "Looks like it," she replied. We soon went to Aslan and discussed our next move. The Calmerenes are in for a surprise.

 **Here is part one of the battle you guys! I am so sorry for the delay but please bear with me as I work on the stories so please stay tuned. Part two is coming up and here is a few titles for the filler chapters after this arc. By the way here is a question, I plan to have Lauren and Logan continue their relationship and do you think they should get married? Please review this chapter with your answer!**

 **Things going back to Normal**

 **Invite to a show**

 **Thanksgiving in Cair**

 **Christmas ball**


	23. The turning point

Battle part 2

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Okay quick recap time. I fought the duel against Jiraz and sort of won but got accused of treachery by Lord Sospeian the Second and we went immediately to war. We started with a perfect plan to slow down the Calmerene army which sort of worked but they sent in the infantry. Not cool. All of us were fighting and pushing down the soldiers but my heart felt more of them coming pumping to the beat of their marches. I looked to see more of them coming and a faun tried to stop them but their shields and spears got to him. I already felt crushed and Kiera looked at me along with James, Carlos, and Jayden as we continued to fight. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. "Raymond," we cried out in unison and soon ran over to a ditch to see Raymond cornered by the guards. I looked to see him in trouble and the general with the spike ready to kill him; but he hesitated. "What's going on," Jayden asked. "I don't know," I replied.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I was doing fine in helping the Terabithians and Narnians win by knocking down a few more soldiers but some of them ganged up on me including General Rozelle. They came in close to me and I accidently fell into the pit. That was when I screamed and the others heard me. I was doing the best I could to fight them back but they wanted end me like they did with my uncle. Rozelle had a spike in his hands and walked over to me ready for the final blow. I know I don't want to end this way but it may have to be it is. I looked at the general and when he realized it was me, I saw him hesitate a lot. What's taking him long? All of a sudden, a root came from the ground and dragged him away. "What the," I asked. I soon realized that most of the trees belonged to the Narnians and could be awaken after the roar of Aslan. "Hey Kendall, help me up," I called to him from the pit. "You got it Raymond, hold on," he said to me as I grabbed his hand and pulled me out. "Thanks," I told him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The others and I looked to see the trees awaken and I knew it could mean one thing. "Lauren and Logan, they found Aslan," I smiled. Everyone looked to see the trees helping even if one of them got knocked down and took care of the machines that the Calmerenes had. It was giving our people and Raymond's total confidence to win this and a huge battle cry went out for the whole world and nation to hear. "For Aslan," Raymond and I cried as we ran towards the frightened army to continue this battle.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Sospeian watched all of this from his horse and the general decided to think of a backup. "We can defeat them if we draw them to the river," he proposed. Perfect. Sosepeian agreed. "To Beruna," he cried and the men went that way. Little did they know the Valiant Queen, Angelic King and the Great Lion were waiting for them at the bridge.

 _(At the Bridge)_

Logan's P.O.V.:

Lauren and I waited in anticipation for the army to come closer to the bridge for an attack. Our plan was to challenge them in a way but as well for Aslan to bring the River God if necessary. The three of us soon heard their cries and got up just in time. "It's time dear ones. You can do it," Aslan encouraged us. "Ready Logan," Lauren asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," I told her. We began to walk from the edge of the woods to the beginning point of the bridge. In the horizon, we saw the army crossing halfway but soon halted as we approached. I looked and so did Lauren to see the Narnians and Terabithians behind them watching Lauren and I become serious. We soon took out our daggers and smirked at the Calmerne army while they looked in disbelief and shock.

Sospeian's P.O.V.:

I can't believe that is the Valiant Queen and Angelic King! I thought the legends were fairy tales. I soon looked back but the Terabithians and Narnians were behind us waiting to strike if we go back. I soon turned back to see a lion next to them. Aslan! Oh boy. Some of the army started to wade across the water and I knew we had to cross. "Charge," I cried to the army and we began to run across the bridge.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Aslan joined Logan and I on the spot we were standing and still challenged the army with looks and determination. They came close to us and we couldn't hold it any longer until Aslan roared. The army halted at the sound of his roar and everyone wondered what happened. "What's happening Logan," I asked him. "I don't know Lauren; but I think were about to find out," I answered. I looked to see water coming from the river in a big wave and came forward to us. I still wondered what's happening. "Logan, you don't think," I asked. "Could it be," he replied and together we saw the river form into the river god. "The river God," we said in unison and watched him scare the army off the bridge. He looked to the three of us with a nod. "Do what you have to do," I whispered to him and soon he lifted the bridge with Sospeian on it and his horse. He was creaming and waving his sword through the air trying to kill him; but the God swallowed him and the water soon condensed in the way it was before. Logan and I shield from the splash and were surprised. "They're free," I said happily. "What Lauren," he asked turning to me. "The Terabithians are free," I told him happily. He smiled along with me as I a placed an arm around his shoulder.

Logan's P.O.V.:

The Calmerene army started to hand their swords over to the Terabithians and Narnians while James, Carlos, Raymond, Jayden, and Kiera came forward to us. Lauren and I placed our daggers back in the sheath and watched as they came forward to the Great Lion while looking him in the eye and then bowed to him. "Rise, Kings of Los Angeles and Narnia," he said solemnly to the guys as they rose including Jayden. "All of you," he said to Raymond and we looked at him. He looked at the lion with worry. "Sir, I don't think I'm ready," he told him. "It is for that very reason, I know you are Raymond," Aslan replied and soon he rose from his kneel. "Jayden," Lauren called to him. "Lauren," he said running over and hugging his sister. "Thank goodness you're alright," she said in his arms. "I'm fine Lauren," he said happily as I hugged the guys. Our celebration was cut short when we heard somber music and saw Repicheep in a stretcher.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Reep," Logan and I said in unison as we bent down to his level and took out our cordial bottles. Lauren gently placed a drop of her liquid in his mouth while I gently placed a drop on his tail nub to make it heal. "Oh, thank you Your Majesties," he said to us after he was fully recovered. "Oh! Hail Aslan! It's an honor to be-," Reep was saying to the king but couldn't bow because of his tail was gone. "I guess I am completely out of countenance. I crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Could I have a drop more," Reepicheep asked looking at me. "I don't think it does that Reepicheep. I'm sorry," I told him. "It's alright my queen," he replied before turning back to Aslan. "It becomes you well, small one," Aslan told him. "All the same great King. But, I must greatly withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse," he said to him. "Perhaps you think too much of your honor my friend," Aslan said to Reep. "Well it's not the honor Your Majesty. A tail is great for balance and climbing things and grabbing things," Reep explained to Aslan. We looked to see the other mice doing the same thing. "Your Majesty if it may please your high status, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief," one of them spoke. I smiled.

Logan's P.O.V.:

All of us smiled but Aslan chuckled with happiness in his heart. "Not for your honor but the love of your people," he said and soon we watched Reepicheep's tail come back. Lauren gasped and I did as well with a smile with the others and few chuckles there as well. "Oh look! Thank you so much my liege, I will treasure it always from this a day forward as a gift of my great humility," he said to Aslan and we couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, where's your new friend Logan and Lauren have told me about," he asked. We all looked over at Trumpkin helping with the surrendering army members. He came forward to us a little nervous and bowed before Aslan. All of a sudden, Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuttered at the roar. "Do see him now Trumpkin," Lauren asked and we all started to giggle and laugh. I can't believe we won and we helped the army place their swords down because tomorrow we would travel to the Terabithian castle for Raymond's coronation. This was amazing to the people and I hope we can always help those in need.

 **There you have it part 2 is complete! Sorry about the delay guys. I am doing the best I can. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up.**

 **Next chapter: Raymond's coronation and coronation ball**

 **Chapter 23: The meeting and returning home**

 **Chapter 24: Logan's birthday Ball**

 **Here are a few of the planned chapters so stay tuned guys!**


	24. Long Live King Raymond!

The coronation of a new king

Lauren's P.O.V.:

We had arrived at the castle of Terabithia a few days after the battle for Terabithia and today or this afternoon rather marked an important day for all of us. The coronation of Raymond as king of Terabithia. I was getting dressed in my coronation outfit thanks to the ladies Raymond gave me to help out with coronation preparations. "You're all set, Your Majesty," one of the ladies told me after my crown was placed on my head. "Thank you ladies, you may resume your other duties," I told them. They curtsied and I was left in my chamber at the castle. I took a deep breath and smiled as I began to make my way to the throne room since Raymond asked for his coronation in the afternoon. I was on my way when I bumped into Logan. "Ouch. Oh Logan, I didn't see you there," I said shaking off from the bump. "It's okay Lauren. Wow you look great," he said looking at my dress. "Thanks. You look handsome to," I replied noticing his ancestor's coronation outfit. "Thanks," he replied. I blush a lot and no wonder Logan is my boyfriend. "Logan, can I ask you something," I asked. "Of course Lauren," he answered. "Do you think you and I will get married down the road," I asked honestly. "Of course we would Lauren, you're my best friend and who knows but Aslan knows when we'll get married," he answered and I just smiled happily at the answer. I wonder how Raymond is doing.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

I can't believe today is the day I will be crowned king of Terabithia. I'm nervous honestly and I don't want to be like my uncle that's for sure. I've been thinking in my head about how to rule my kingdom but I'm not exactly sure. "You seem troubled my prince," a voice said to me. I turned around to see Professor Dudlin dressed in coronation robes. "I am professor, I want to be a great king but I don't know how," I told him. Before I continue I was dressed in my coronation outfit which had armor chest plates and a cape like Argon in Lord of the Rings. "You will be a great king, sire but their majesties take the day one step at a time and I recommend that as well," he told me. "Thanks professor," I told him. "My pleasure Your Majesty," he responded and soon left my chambers. Afterwards, I made my way over to the throne room doors to find Queen Lauren and King Logan over there. "Hey guys," I greeted. "Hey Raymond," Lauren replied. "Nervous," Logan asked. "Yeah," I told them. "You'll do great," Logan assured me and I think I will.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Carlos, Jayden, Kiera, James, and I made our way over to the Great Hall to see the others waiting for us. "Hey," I told them. "Hey," Logan smiled. "You guys ready," Jayden asked. "Yeah, a little nervous but I know Raymond can do it," Lauren told me. I smiled. Aslan approached our little group and smiled at us. "It seems all is going well dear ones," he said to us. "Indeed it is father," Kiera said to her dad as she came to him. "Aslan, I have a question for you," Lauren said to Aslan. "Ask away dear one," he answered. "Will Logan and I get married down the road," Lauren asked. "Time will tell Lauren; but you will get married down the road," he replied. I looked over at Lauren and Logan as they smiled while holding hands. I smiled as well because they are meant to be together and I think one day down the road they'll get married. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of trumpets meaning the ceremony was about to start. "That's our cue," Lauren said to us as we walked into the throne room in the castle. "Good luck Raymond," I whispered to him as we went inside.

Logan's P.O.V.:

The five of us including Jayden, Kiera, and Aslan along with Raymond's professor waited in the throne room for Raymond hoping this will all go well which it would. The trumpets blasted again and the doors opened to reveal Raymond coming down the aisle and the councilors bowing to him including all of us with smiles on our faces. Raymond looked to us and smiled as he knelt before Aslan to receive the crown he would wear on his head. "To the mountains of our allies in the North, I give you King Raymond the Tenth the Truehearted," Aslan proclaimed to all of us as professor Dudlin reached for Raymond's crown on the pillow and placed it on his head. You can almost sense a responsibility coming onto him and he just smiled. Raymond soon got up and walked to the throne that his uncle once sat in but now belonged to him. He turned to face his people and Aslan spoke to him. "Once a king in Terabithia always a king. May wisdom guide us until the stars rain down from the heavens," he told Raymond before moving back to the spot he was near.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

After Aslan, spoke the same words he said to the five friends at their coronation I smiled at my people and slowly took a deep breath and sat on my throne. Everyone soon bowed to me and I looked on to watch. "Long Live King Raymond! Long Live the King," they cried out. Afterwards, applause broke out from everyone and I turned to face the five fiends and their colleges and as they applauded for me as well. I smiled and couldn't thank them a lot in my heart for hearing my concern. I soon rose from my throne to more applause from everyone including my aunt which I didn't expect. I made my way out of the throne room followed by their majesties as we made the way towards the stables for the procession. Lauren and Logan's cordials helped healed the horses and I couldn't be more proud. We all got into order for the procession which was me and Aslan in front. Then Kendall and James behind us followed by Lauren, Logan, and Carlos. And last but not least my professor behind them and the members of our army. It felt great to be back on Triester again after Lauren and Logan including James rode on him. I smiled at him and felt his mane as we trotted down to the entrance of the village. I was so nervous waiting to see my people. I hope this works.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

We all were on our horses ready to ride through the village of Terabithia with Raymond as the new king. He looked nervous but turned to us. "Ready guys," he asked us. "Ready as we'll ever be Raymond," Logan replied. "Ready Aslan," he asked him. "Ready when you are dear one. Lead the way," he answered and Raymond soon trotted his horse as well with the others. I saw three little boys run out ahead of us with them crying out, "Our New King! King Raymond has arrived," the people lined the square and streets to get a glimpse of us as the boys continued to cry out the news and everyone started cheering as we approached. Some even threw flower petals on the ground as we rode by. I couldn't help but smile along with my sister, Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, Kiera, Raymond and all of our friends including guard members. The procession made its way over to the castle as we arrived back where we started earlier. The people smiled and continued to make their way back home and to prepare for the coronation ball in a few hours. I went back to my chambers in the castle and started to freshen up.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I couldn't be more proud of Raymond as Logan and I along with the others walked to the ball room for Raymond's coronation ball. All of us smiled as we came near Raymond who greeted the last of the guests before we got into position for our entrance. "First day going good so far," I asked Raymond. "Yep," he mumbled back and the trumpets blew signaling our entrance. Here we go.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In the ballroom of the Terabithian castle, the orchestra played a lively tune for the dancers as they twirled to the music. After a defining crescendo, applause rippled through the crowd and the trumpets blew to signal the arrival of royalty and the crowd parted the ball room floor like waves as the crier for the new king approached the doors. "Presenting their Majesties, Queen Lauren the Valiant, King Carlos the Just, King James the Gentle, King Logan the Angelic and King Kendall the Magnificent. Descendants of the Kings and Queens of Narnia," he cried out for the descendants and the doors opened to reveal them as the trumpets played their song; well the musicians in this as they walked through the ball room nodding to many noblewomen and men along with the common people who bowed and curtsied to them. They were soon led to a pedestal like seating and stood in front of five chairs with one behind for Jayden, Lauren's brother. Everyone applauded afterwards for a few seconds until the trumpets blew again.

Logan's P.O.V.:

The others and I looked to the double doors of the ball room again and everyone turned to do the same thing. The crier went back to the door and smiled before announcing the new king. "Presenting to all of you for the first time His Majesty King Raymond the Tenth, the truehearted of Terabithia," the crier announced and the doors opened once more for the king who walked down the floor while everyone bowed and curtsied including all of us on the pedestal not to mention Kiera and Aslan. After Raymond arrived at the pedestal he took a seat on the throne like chair and we soon followed afterwards to the applause of his people. All of us smiled and Raymond soon rose from his throne to speak to the crowd. "My people! I can't thank you enough for helping me through this difficult time and now me seated on the throne of my father as king is really remarkable and I thank you for your support," he spoke and everyone applauded. "I am also grateful to my new friends Their Majesties, the kings and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia, without them and the help they have given me, I would not be here today," he said. Everyone cheered for us and I couldn't help but grin. "Now without further ado, let this ball commence," he proclaimed and everyone cheered as the orchestra began to play a song again. I smiled with the others as we watched. "Hey," Lauren said to me. "Oh hey," I replied. "Day dreaming," I asked. "Yeah," I answered.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I have to admit their balls are a lot like ours and I couldn't help but feel happy and everyone was having a fun time. I decided to soon make a toast to the new king. "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention please," I called out tapping my glass filled with water gently. Everyone soon turned to face me and the orchestra stopped playing to hear my toast. "Like what Raymond said earlier, he can't thank all of you enough for your hard support and dedication to your new king and he is truly honored," I said and everyone soon applauded. "We also can't thank you enough for letting me and my friends come to your land to help you fight this threat so thank you," I spoke and more applause rippled through. "I am also pleased to announce to all of you tonight that we will keep this alliance of our nations strong and more powerful than ever," I proclaimed and cheers went out through the crowd. "I am grateful for all the hard support and it is my pleasure as high king to prounce a toast to King Raymond and hope for all the best in the kingdom of Terabithia so to King Raymond," I said rising my water glass. "To King Raymond," everyone cried and drank their water or wine then applaud for the king.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Lauren, would you like to dance with me," I asked holding her hand. "Of course Logan," he said standing up and joining me on the dance floor as the orchestra played a waltz. "You know Lauren, I think Aslan and Kiera maybe right when they said will get married down the road," I told her as we danced. "How so," she asked. "Well, the look of love in our eyes is a sign of love," I answered. "Yeah and depending on those make out sessions we'll have down the road," she teased. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of one tonight," I asked. "Kidding," she giggled. "Ah, Lauren the things I love about you," I said kissing her cheek. The song soon ended and everyone applauded as we went back to the pedestal and I could hear the boom of fireworks blasting through the kingdom celebrating but I know tomorrow we would head back to our kingdom.

 **Well here it is folks Raymond's coronation is officially complete. I apologize for the delay. Here is a an update for you all, I plan to update the rest of my stories as soon as possible so stay tuned for that and yes Lauren and Logan will have a make out session down the road. I also want to let you know chapter 25 will be Lauren's birthday because I originally had Logan so please keep that in mind. So please stay tuned and here are the titles of my next chapters in this story.**

 **Chapter 23: Returning to the kingdom**

 **Chapter 24: Back to normal at Cair (filler)**

 **Chapter 25: Happy birthday Lauren!**


	25. Leaving Terbithia

Farewell to Terabithia

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I woke up in my bed at Raymond's castle still happy for him about the coronation ball last night and the fireworks that announced his kingship in celebration. I smiled and got out of bed with some of his ladies waiting for me. "Good morning Your Majesty," one of the servants said to me. "Good morning ladies," I greeted. "How did you sleep," another one asked. "Very well thank you," I replied. "Your bath is drawn Your Majesty," the head servant told me. "Thank you ladies. You may place my dress on the bed," I told them as I went into the bath room. They curtsied and soon left to do my chore while they gossiped of course. With my bath robe on around me and my gown I smelled the wonderful scent of vanilla and hibiscus flowers. Taking off my robe and my gown gently over my head along with garments I had underneath felt like a breeze to me. With everything off, I went into the bath and let some of the servants in the room wash my hair clean as I sat back remembering we would be going home today. I'm going to miss Terabithia but I'm so glad we came here to help Raymond. I wonder how Logan is doing.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I woke up this morning to sunshine in my chamber and a big smiled spread across my face and I was so happy. I also remembered we were leaving Terabithia today and heading back home to Los Angeles and Narnia. I feel bad for leaving the kingdom of our allies but it was great helping them overcome a problem they had. I soon got myself out of bed and went over to the bath room for my bath and soon took everything off and laid in the warm water of the tub as I relaxed while the servants worked on my hair. I feel a little upset about leaving today but it's what we have to do. I know Raymond is in good hands of ruling and we will be there if he needs us. I soon got out of the tub and placed a towel around me as I walked back in my room. I wonder how Jayden is doing.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I finished my bath a few hours ago and was dressed in a Terabathian style tunic with a velvet green and maroon sleeves with a brown leather belt around the waist. I also had my sword by my side with the belt as well to give it that look. I had brown pants thanks to Logan and of course brown medieval shoes on my feet. The final part that topped the whole look was a silver crown upon my head made for me but I wasn't a prince. I was Lauren's brother and nobleman of Cair Paravel though I want to be a prince. I walked right out of my castle room over to Lauren's. "Hey sis," I called to her from the door. "Hey Jayden, you came come in," she said to me. I entered her room as I heard her voice. I wonder how everyone else is doing.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I was already dressed in my outfit for today and the outfit was gifted to me from one of the lords from the kingdom whose ancestors were apart of Middle Earth and honestly I felt honored by the gift and would cherish it for the rest of my life. All of a sudden, I felt this kingly presence around me and I knew it had to be Aslan. "Aslan," I said bowing to him. "Hello my son," he greeted. "Hi," I replied. "Listen Kendall, this journey you have been on is remarkable and now it is time to continue the next part of the journey," he told me. "Of course Aslan, I couldn't agree more," I told him. "Yes, I must tell when the time comes you will look for a bride," he told me. "I look for a bride," I questioned. "Yes, I know who you love and you love Josephine (Jo) like you love me with all your heart," he said. "Yes, so that means I will marry her," I asked. "Yes," he responded. I smiled and knew that in my heart I would one day marry Jo and Aslan couldn't be more happier. Afterwards, he left and I remained in the chamber getting the final touches of my long gold tunic with red belt along with my sword that was in sheath with the belt as well and my shield on the back. On my head was a circlet given to me by one of the councilmen and I soon walked out of my chambers to catch up with James as he got ready for the meeting.

James's P.O.V.:

I finished my shower a few seconds ago and got ready for the meeting today. I was dressed in a aqua blue tunic with a leaf design imprinted on the tunic and coat like thing. On my feet were brown boots with a gold leaf design on them towards the back. On my head was a gold circlet like Kendall's but only a bigger sort of thing. I still had my bow, arrows, and horn strapped onto the tunic as well. I smiled and looked in the mirror for the final time before heading down to Lauren's chambers to see her.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After my bath, I walked back into my room and saw a turquoise blue laid out on my bed complete with a light blue cape that would go on me. I soon went behind the screen to change into the dress and surprisingly fitted me like my coronation dress. The dress also had white accents on the neckline and the sleeves to balance out the colors. I walked out from the screen with the dress and it looked beautiful. All of a sudden, a knock was heard. "Who is it," I asked. "It's Jayden," the voice answered. I knew it had to be my brother. "Come on in Jayden," I called and he soon entered my room. "Hey, you look stunning," he told me.

"Thanks buddy," I told him as I walked over to my vanity in the chamber and sat down while the servants to Raymond did my hair. They designed it so well to have some of my hair braided and formed into a little spiral bun around the back of my hair with little crystals inside of it. A blue like ribbon thing was placed towards the back of my hair as well and I looked to see it complete. "This is amazing ladies," I told the servants. "Thank you Your Majesty," one of them said in reply. I smiled. Afterwards, I placed light blue satin flats with a crystal design on my feet and smiled.

"Your Majesty, we have some gifts for you that once belonged to Queen Arwen," one of the maids told me. Jayden was surprised at this but I just smiled. One of the servants came forward with a gorgeous necklace in her hands and it had a blue stone in the middle. "This is the Evenstar necklace and it belonged to the Queen for quite some time. I believe she wants you to have it," the head servant said giving me the necklace. "Wow," I whispered in disbelief and surprise as they placed it around my neck and I couldn't believe how pretty it was. "Thank you," I told the head servant giving him a hug. "Your welcome my queen," she replied. The next servant came forward with a circlet that was made of silver and had topaz gems inside the circlet.

"This is the Blue Fire Circlet," she told me as I curtsied a little as she placed the circlet in my hair. "Thank you," I told her. "Your welcome," she replied and the last servant came forward with a topaz ring. "This ring belonged to Queen Arwen for as long as we can remember and the Queen wanted this ring to be given to you as thanks for helping their people," the servant said to me and I gently placed the ring on my left finger. "Wow. I don't know what to say," I said to them. "No need to say anything, Your Majesty. Consider these as gifts from the Queen," the servant who presented me with the necklace said. I smiled and soon realized the meeting would start soon. "Can you ladies help me with the cloak," I asked. They nodded and soon wrapped the cloak around my neck complete with a silver pin and I smiled at them. "Thank you ladies for all you have done," I told them. "Our pleasure Your Majesty," the head servant said and curtsied to me with the others and soon left. Jayden smiled to me after they have gone and we walked over to get Logan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I got dressed in my Elven style tunic with a tree symbol on it and leather medieval boots and pants to go along with the look. A long gray cloak was placed around my shoulders and was complete with a Celtic pin to hold it together when I walked. On my head to complete this look was a dainty silver crown that was belonged to Lord Farmir of Middle Earth as one of the servants said to me earlier. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and soon heard a familiar knock on the door. I walked over to the door and saw Lauren already dressed for the meeting with her cordial and dagger on the belt with waist. "Hey, you look amazing and beautiful," I told her.

"Hey, you look great as well," she replied and I too had my gifts already on my waist as well. "You ready," I asked. "Ready," she answered. Together including Jayden we walked out of the castle chambers and joined the others on the grounds of the castle. I looked to see Carlos dressed in a blue like tunic and medieval pants including the boots. His crown perfectly placed on his head along with the sword and shield on his side and back. Keira looked amazing wearing a green dress and gold flats on her feet with her hair in a braided like bun and her circlet on the head as well. Aslan was there with us as we walked a little bit.

"As you know, today you leave Terabithia to head back to your kingdom and help them; but I must warn you the challenge ahead will be difficult," Aslan spoke. "We understand Aslan, and I know we can do it," Kendall told him. "Not only for ourselves; but for our people," James added in with his arm around our shoulders. "Indeed dear ones," he told us. "Aslan, I know you said Lauren and I will get married but my other question is what's next," I asked him. "That you will need to figure out on your own dear ones," he replied.

"Your Majesties," a voice sounded and we soon saw Raymond near us dressed in the same tunic as me with the same leather pants almost and boots. His crown sat like a pillow on his head and a royal blue cape with emblems of the royal crest of Terabithia was scattered on the cape. "We are ready. Everyone has assembled," I told him. Aslan nodded. "Shall we," he said to us and we walked to the square to see everybody and made our way to the front where a tree was standing. We stood in the positions of our thrones back home and watched Raymond approached to speak to his people.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

The crowd was silent as I went to the center portion of the plaza like stand and soon cleared my throat. "My people of Terabithia," I began to say and they looked at me. "Terabithia belongs to the Terabthians and Narnians alike just as it does to man. Any Calmerenes who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And if any of you who wish to make a new start, Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers," I said to my people. "It has been years and generations since we left Calmerene," a lord spoke out to me. "We are not referring to Calmerne my lord. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a mere and rare chasim that brought them here form their world. The same world as the descendants of the Kings and Queen," Aslan spoke to us while turning to their Majesties. Everyone was shocked. I didn't know my ancestors were pirates.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

When Aslan spoke these words to the crowd, I was shocked like the others. I didn't know this secret until now. "It is to that world I can return you to. It is a good place for any of you who want to make a new start," Aslan told them. Logan, Kendall, James, Jayden, Carlos and I looked to see if any volunteers would come but that changed when a familiar voice said, "I'll go. I accept the offer," it was General Rozelle who said that. I am surprised.

Raymond's P.O.V.:

When I heard his voice I simply bowed to him and I knew he would find a good hope there. "So will we," a voice sounded again. Coming forward I looked to see my aunt Regina. "Aunt Regina? But why," I asked her. "I'm so sorry Raymond of what we did to you. We didn't mean to put away in a corner. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me," she answered. "Of course Aunt Regina, I forgive you," I said to her and she smiled. "I'll miss you, my grandson," she whispered before going up to the plaza stairs with her baby in her arms.

"Bye little buddy," I said silently kissing my nephew's head as he smiled at me. I looked to see them approach Aslan. "Because you have chosen and spoken first, your feature will be good," he told them. Then, Aslan breathed on my family and general along with another lord. All of a sudden, a tree behind me twists to form a door like shape. Everyone was in awe of the beauty of Aslan's doing. They soon walked through the door and soon vanished from me. The people soon gasped at this. "How do we Aslan is not leading us to our deaths," a lord cried out. "Because he is not," Kiera shouted to the lord. "My apologies Princess," he murmured in respect to Kiera. "Sire, with your permission of course, I can take eleven of mice through the door without delay," Reepicheep told him. "No, my small one. You are needed here," Aslan replied to him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I figured it was now time for us to head back. "We'll go," I told the crowd. "We will," Carlos asked. "Come on guys. Our time's up," I told them as I walked to Raymond. "Besides, Terabithia is in good hands of the new king," I said holding my hand out to him. Raymond shook it. "I will wait for help when necessary," he told me. "I know that is the case," James said to us with a smile. "We will help you," Logan answered. I smiled and so did Lauren and Jayden as they came forward.

"Aslan, will I still get married," Lauren asked. "Of course. All things have their time," he told her. "Don't worry Lauren. I know it's down the road; but it will be here before we know it," I told her giving that big brother approach. "Come on," I said to her as we walked with members of our guard to our new friends and bowed to them.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

After I bowed to Professor Dublin, I walked over to Trumpkin and curtsied to him while he bowed to me. I smiled and gave him a hug. "It was a pleasure meeting you Trumpkin," I told him. "The pleasure was all mine Your Majesty. Hopefully, I come visit soon," he added with a smile. "I hope so to buddy," I told him. I looked to see my friends near Raymond and I walked over to them. "I really can't thank you guys enough for coming and helping us out in this fight," Raymond said to us. "It was our pleasure Raymond. Helping friends out is what we do," Logan told him. I smiled at his words. "You guys are considering me friends," he asked. "Of course," I told him. He smiled and soon hugged us. The crowd awed at this moment and I just smiled. I looked over to Kiera and winked at her as she winked back. We soon realized it was time to go. "You guys ready," I asked them gesturing to our horses. "Let's go home," Logan told us.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Let's go home," I told my friends as we walked to our horses and the servants helped us on them.

 _It started out as a feeling which then grew into a hope._

Lauren and I smiled as we sat on the saddles of our horses ready for the journey back. We looked at Terabithia and we knew we would help them in one way or another again.

 _Which then turned into a quite thought which then turned into a quiet word._

Aslan nodded to us and Kiera waved to us as we began to trot our horses and so did Raymond as Carlos lead the way back followed by Kendall, James, me, then Lauren. Lauren and I looked back for a second and Aslan smiled at us. No turning back now.

 _And then that word grew louder and louder till it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye._

Lauren's P.O.V.:

 _Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before._ My eyes soon widened as we saw Cair Paravel already ahead of us and I couldn't help but smile. "Guys, were home," I told them. "Home sweet home," Kendall added as we approached the stables.

 _All you can do is try to know who you're fiends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back. When they call you, no need to say goodbye._

I looked to see my ladies walking around the castle and I smiled. "Lily, Ruple, Dove, Jane, Willow," I called out to them. They looked up once they heard my voice and gasped. "Queen Lauren," they called back and ran from the steps over to us with big hugs of embrace waiting for me and I couldn't help but accept them all. "Welcome back Your Majesties," Raphael told us. "Thank you Raphael. Glad to be back," Logan told him with a smile. We soon slid off our horses and walked back into the castle.

 _Now were back to the beginning, it's just a feeling that no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it to, doesn't mean you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger till there before you're eyes. You'll come back when they call you no need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._

Still, we smiled happy to be back home and I could hear the roar of Aslan. So could James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Jayden. We all knew that this just ended but more was to come. We are ready to take this full on. 

**There you have it guys! The Prince Raymond arc is done! Thank God! Like I mentioned, I will post a whole bunch of filler chapters and I am so excited to show you more of their story but for now enjoy!**

 **Chapters to come**

 **Chapter 23: Life returns to Normal**

 **Chapter 24: Happy birthday Lauren!**

 **Chapter 25: Of surprises and fun**


	26. Birthday preparations and back to normal

Life resuming at Cair

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It has been one day since we returned to Cair Paravel from Terabithia and I thought to myself how one day ago or two or a whole bunch we were helping Raymond restore the kingdom of our ally to him and now he is king. I have to admit that is impressive and I know this was one heck of journey. I was sitting on my throne in the Great Hall contemplating how I came a long way from a little girl to a young lady almost 15 ruling the kingdom when two hands covered my eyes. "Guess who," the voice told me. "Hmm. Kendall is that you," I asked playing along. "No. Guess again," he answered. "Jayden," I asked. "No," the voice answered. I figured it was Logan. "Logan, I know it's you," I said to him. "You got me," he said kissing my cheek and soon sat on his throne next to me. "Have you've been thinking about something," he asked. "Yeah, I was thinking how much time had flown all the way from the battle to our coronation and now we came back from helping Raymond," I told Logan. "I couldn't agree with you more Lauren. Time did fly by," he told me. "Hey speaking of time," another voice said in the room. I looked to see my brother Jayden. "Hey Jay," I told him. "Hey Laur," he replied sitting down in a chair near me and Logan.

Logan's P.O.V.:

Jayden came in while Lauren and I talked a little bit. "So what were you saying about time bro," I asked Jayden. "Oh yes. Tomorrow is Lauren's birthday ball and it'll be time for her to choose an escort for her ball," Jayden said. "Are you nuts," I asked him. "Nope," Jayden replied. "Wow," Lauren whispered. "I never thought I would have to choose my escort but I think I have one in mind," she told us. "Who," I asked. "I plan to make an announcement soon. But since it is my birthday tomorrow; I will announce my escort this afternoon. Willow, can you summon King James, King Carlos, and King Kendall to meet King Logan and I along with Jayden in the Great Hall," I asked her.

"Right away Your Majesty," she said curtsying and off she went to get the boys. "Anyway, while we wait, Lauren I have a question to ask you," I told her. "Go ahead buddy," she replied. "Well, the thing is I know I said I like you a lot and I was wondering if I can help you for your birthday," I asked. "Buddy, you didn't have to ask me that. All of you guys are going to help me. Besides, I can't have a birthday without friends," she replied. "Thanks Lauren," I told her and just in time when the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal our friends.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I have to admit it does seem difficult about getting back to life at Cair since we have been gone for so long. But it did feel nice to get back into the swing of things for sure. I was in the training room with Carlos and James as I practiced my sword fighting. Willow soon came in into the training room. "Willow, what is it," I asked looking up to see her. "Pardon my interruption Your Majesties, but Queen Lauren requests you three in the Great Hall immediately," she said to us and we had no idea why. I placed my sword back in the sheath and walked with the others to the Great Hall. "What do you think Lauren needs to talk to us about," I asked Carlos. "Beats me," he shrugged and we soon arrived at the Great Hall.

James's P.O.V.:

"Hey we came as we soon as we could what's up," I asked Lauren. "Well, I brought you guys here and you know tomorrow is my birthday ball and birthday. And I know it's custom for the birthday royal to have an escort into the ball and normally on most balls it would be Jayden; but I have a question for Logan," she told us. "Logan, would you like to be my escort for my birthday ball," she asked him. "AWWW," the others and I said. "Lauren, I would be honored," he replied. We all soon cheered as Lauren and Logan hugged. Wonder what's next.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Okay guys, here's the plan. For my birthday, I know I want it to be amazing but not too big," I told them. "How come Lauren," Jayden asked. "The pressure," I answered. "Ah," the others said as well. "You like some help on preparations Lauren," James asked. "Of course James. I forgot to mention that all of you guys are helping me," I told them. "Really," Carlos asked. "Yeah, friends help each other remember," I answered. "Right. So how can we help our best friend out," Logan asked in a flirtatious way. I giggled and blushed. "Logan, you know how to make me blush," I said elbowing him gently. "Indeed I do. But I'm serious how can we help ya," Logan asked. "Well, I was thinking of the floral decorations for the ball like around the room," I told them. "Any kind of flowers you would like," Carlos asked with a notebook and pen already. "Well, I was thinking of yarrow and laurel flowers like the ones of my crown," I told them adjusting it to my head. "That's a great idea Lauren. I'll see if we have anymore from the alliance summit ball we had," Kendall said happily. "Great Kendall," I told him. "Anything else Lauren," James asked. "Well, when the invitations go out," I asked. "They went out while you helping Terabithia my queen," Will ow said to me. "Oh Okay. Let's get set for the ball," I told them as we walked out of the Great Hall to prepare for everything.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

I smiled as I watch Lauren and her friends walk out of the Hall to start with birthday preparations and I stayed behind to help the guards and servants prepare the ball room. "This is going to be amazing," I said to Raphael. "Indeed it will Jayden, indeed it will," he replied with a smile. The servants began to the place set for tomorrow and I can't wait to see Lauren's face when it's all completed and a surprise that would soon come her way. She is going to like this for sure!

 _(Meanwhile in Quebec)_

Matt's P.O.V.:

I was sitting over by the T.V. in my bedroom after school watching the coronation ceremony over again and cried a little bit while watching my best friend Lauren be crowned queen. I heard word soon afterwards from my friends that Terabithia has a new king now since the one that took the throne beforehand died in a duel with High King Kendall. Okay clarification, a lord betrayed him. Anyway, I still remember the days when I used to live in Brooklyn with Lauren and her family and friends came to visit me here after I moved. I just miss her. Afterwards, I soon cried missing my best friend. I didn't even hear the knock of my bedroom door and dad came in.

"Hey," a voice said to me. "Hi dad," I sniffled. "You missing your best friend still," dad asked. "Yeah. I miss her a lot," I answered. "Well, hopefully this will change your mind," he said to me holding an envelope. "What's that," I questioned. "Open and see champ," dad answered. I soon took out the envelope with the royal seal of Los Angeles and Narnia, and saw it golden letters and a red border. "By decree of High King Kendall the Magnificent, you are officially hereby invited to the royal birthday celebration of Her Majesty Queen Lauren the Valiant on August 21 at the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, doors will open for guests at 6 o'clock," I read. Dad smiled as I looked at the invite and freaked out. "This is amazing," I told him. "I'm glad you like it champ. Now go get packed. You have a plane to catch in 45 minutes," he told me. I quickly got packed and not before my suit of course and got on the plane to L.A. Lauren here I come!

 _(Meanwhile at Cair)_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I had my final birthday ball dress fitting and it already looks pretty with the sky blue. I can't wait to wear it tomorrow. I soon got out of my bath and went over to bed ready for sleep. Birthday is tomorrow so here we go.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have it! First filler is complete and yes Matt is coming back! This time he's surprising Lauren for her birthday. Hope you guys enjoy this filler. I will post the birthday chapter as soon as possible. Enjoy for now!**

 **Chapter 24: Happy birthday Lauren!**

 **Chapter 25: Of surprises and fun**

 **Chapter 26: Being with friends**


	27. Party time!

Happy birthday Lauren!

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The castle of Cair Paravel was full of light on this day August 21st. Why you may ask? It was Queen Lauren's birthday as she was to turn the age of 15. The staff was already finishing of preparing their Majesties breakfast to be served and people could imagine the look on Queen Lauren's face for their many gifts as many of their people would be at the ball and a special someone in Lauren's life who would come.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I was already awake and spotted the others outside of Lauren's room with Jayden's gift in hand to give to him for his sister. Jayden got her a heart necklace with custom jewels that were like the sea and he thought it would be awesome for her. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here," I asked. "We got up early before you and made Lauren a birthday breakfast," Kendall said happily while holding the tray with Lauren's breakfast. "Think she'll like it," James asked me. "Let's hope and see," I told them as we silently entered Lauren's room. "Your Majesties," Willow curtsied to us. "Morning Willow. Mind keeping quiet for a second," I asked. "Why," she replied. "Were waking up Lauren. It's her birthday," Carlos answered. We made it over to Lauren's bed and she was starting to stir a little bit. She started to wake up and sit in bed. "Ready," I whispered to the others. "Yep," James whispered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I had a really good sleep and began to hear the boys from a distance though I was in my room. I stirred a little and soon opened my eyes to see Jayden, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos along with my servants around my bed with a plate of pancakes and a few candles in them. "What's all this," I asked half asleep. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lauren. Happy birthday to you," they sang and I could help but smile. "Guys," I said happily. "Happy birthday Lauren," Logan told me placing the pancakes on my lap. "You guys. This is awesome," I said happily. "Make a wish sis," Jayden told me and I made my wish then blew the candles out while the others cheered and applauded. I can't believe today was my birthday. I smiled at my friends and soon went behind the screen in my room and changed into Queen Lucy's stag dress. I smiled and soon walked to the throne room with my friends.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We made it to the Great Hall and the doors opened to reveal the hall already filled with people wanting to pay respects to Lauren on her birthday. As we entered, the people applauded and curtsied to Lauren and she couldn't help but smile as we made our way to the thrones and sat upon them. One by one the creatures and our people came forward to us. "Your Majesties, on behalf of all us we wish a very happy birthday to her Majesty Queen Lauren. We are proud of all you became my queen and we hope for peace in the nation in the long run," one of the nobles said to Lauren.

"Thank you Duchess Maria, I hope it will be that way soon," she answered. Every one of them was in good spirits for Lauren's birthday and I couldn't be more thrilled. After court was done, the others and I were in the garden of Cair Paravel doing some ideas. Kendall was doing some fighting with Orieus, James went to work on his archery a little more, Carlos was trying to think of a girlfriend for him, Jayden was talking to Lauren as she painted and me however, well let's just say I was trying to figure out how to give Lauren her birthday present tonight during the ball. I'm stuck. Lauren looked over at me and smiled as I smiled back while she worked on her painting. She was painting an island that she saw lately that might have brought back a childhood memory.

"Hey Logan," Jayden said walking up to me. "Hey Jayden," I greeted. "You alright," he asked. "Yep," I replied. "Good. Excited for tonight," Jayden asked. "Yeah, hey how's Lauren painting coming along," I asked him. "Really good. Lauren wants to keep it a surprise until after her birthday we can see it," Jayden told me. "Okay," I told him. I smiled as I prepared to give Lauren her birthday gift at the ball tonight. I wanted to give her the promise ring that I got custom made. It was decorated with jewels that represented the sea and it was silver like her crown. I had Forever and Always engraved in the ring and I hope Lauren likes it.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Everyone meaning my servant team was in the chambers after a few hours outside in preparation for my birthday ball. I've been hearing that Logan was planning to give me a special present or to do something crazy like propose to me. I told him that we would wait until we were older like maybe 25 years old or something. Anyway, I finished my bath and had a towel wrapped around my body as I stepped out of the tub and went to my room. I soon heard a knock.

"EEP," I screamed when I heard the knock. "Who is it," I asked. "It's Logan," the voice replied. "Hi Logan," I told him through the door. "Hey Lauren, can I come in," he asked. "Not yet buddy I have to change," I replied. "Okay Lauren let me know when I can come in," he told me. I went back to my screen and soon had my ladies begin to change me into my birthday ball dress. I gently removed the towel around me and soon placed my dress over my head with my arms over me.

The dress soon fit me like a glove. It was a light blue gown decorated with crystals in the form of flowers and other swirls on the bodice. The light blue skirt flared around me like an ocean of water. My shoes were the same ones from my farewell dress from Terabithia. My hair was done in an elegant bun completed with a leaf comb crown like my royal crown. After they put on my dress, they walked me over to my vanity and began to do my eyeshadow of a sky blue color before moving onto my lips with a light pink tinted gloss and blush. Oh I have to mention that my nails were done in a glitter like sky blue color which I love!

"Logan, come on in," I called to him through the door. He soon came in and from my seat I saw him dressed in a Victorian style white and blue tunic complete with pants and black riding boots. "Wow, you look beautiful Lauren," he told me kissing my cheek. "You look handsome Logan," I told him as I got finished for the evening. "Thank you ladies you may leave us," I told my servants and they curtsied to me and left me and Logan in my room. I soon placed my butterfly ring on right ring finger. "You ready to go Lauren," he told me offering his arm. "Ready," I said getting up from my vanity seat and accepting his arm as we walked out and began to make our way to the Great Hall.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Jayden, Carlos, and I began to make our way to the Great Hall a few minutes ago still I wanted to find out what Logan will give to Lauren. Jayden planned to give Lauren his present during the ball so hopefully we would be in for some good surprises. "I still can't believe Logan hasn't told us what he got Lauren," I told the guys as we walked. "I know right," James added. "I'm still stumped," Carlos agreed. "Aren't we all," Jayden asked. "Yep," the three of us said in unison as we arrived at the doors to the Great Hall. Thomas, our butler was standing by. "Wonderful and beautiful. However I must tell you are late Your Majesties," he told us. "Thomas, for the last time we are always never late," James told him confidently. "Besides, everyone is simply early you know," Jayden added. "Point taken, Your Majesties," he replied before moving out of the way.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

All of the guests were enjoying the nature of how the Great Hall was decorated including a certain brown haired boy waiting in the wings to surprise his best friend. Raphael stepped over to the doors where Kendall, James, Carlos, and Jayden were standing. "Presenting Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, Jayden Ruiz, and Kendall Knight, Kings and noble of Los Angeles and Narnia," he proclaimed as the doors to the hall opened among the blare of the heralding trumpets. Everyone looked to see them walk in and went up to the thrones to face everyone.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

The others and I were impressed with the welcome we had received and everyone seemed so happy to celebrate Lauren's birthday with us. "Greetings everyone," I told the people as they bowed or curtsied to us. "Were so delighted to welcome all of you to the palace tonight in celebration of our Queen's birthday," James told everybody. "Now champagne glasses will be brought around but water will be on hand for us and if anybody requests it," Carlos said to the crowd as servants began to bring around the drinks. I hope Lauren and Logan make it soon.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I made our way to the double doors of the Hall and I couldn't feel more excited to see everyone. "Nervous Lauren," Logan asked as we stood by the doors. "A little," I answered. "Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. Look at you, God gave you the gift of beauty and many things. I know he loves you as much as I do," he told me while looking in my eyes. "Thanks Logan," I replied and soon looked back to the doors knowing our entrance will begin soon.

James's P.O.V.:

One of the guards taped me on the shoulder as we sat on our thrones while Logan and Lauren's were not occupied by them. "Yes," I asked leaning in. "The birthday Queen and her escort are at the doors Your Majesty," one of the generals told me. "Thank you General Rainstorm," I told him. "My pleasure," he responded and soon galloped to the doors. "Alright boys, shall we," I asked them as we rose from our thrones ready to greet our friends and everyone felt silent. "Many of you will recall the battle of Beruna with us and our friends Queen Lauren and King Logan if I do understand correctly," I asked and the crowd nodded. "Will you now please raise a glass in toast and celebration of Queen's Lauren's fifteenth birthday," I commanded as we looked towards the doors.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

"Presenting Their Majesties, Lauren Jacinta Ruiz and her escort Logan Phillip Hortense Mitchell, King and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," Raphael cried and soon stepped away to the drum roll and trumpets ready to announce their arrival. General Glenstorm and Rainstorm opened the mahogany doors and they walked in. Lauren's hand was intertwined with Logan's as they walked through the Hall to their thrones. "To Queen Lauren," Kendall said raising his glass of water. "To Queen Lauren," the crowd cheered and everyone applauded.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Logan and I smiled then waved to our people as I sat down in my throne along with Logan as the dancing began. I couldn't believe this was happening. "This is beautiful guys and it's just like I pictured," I told them referring to the Hall how it was decorated. "Glad you like it Lauren. We all chipped in," Carlos told her. Music continued to swell around us while we sat. Everyone seemed to have a whole lot of fun and talking with friends, family even making new ones which I have to admit is awesome. From my throne, I could see the face of one person looking around the crowd and I swore that was Matt McKnight, my best friend from a while back. Is that him?

Kendall's P.O.V.:

It was soon time for Lauren to cut into her birthday cake and the servants wheeled out her cake. I stood up from my throne and everyone silenced. "Ladies and gentlemen it is time for Queen Lauren to cut into her birthday cake," I announced. The crowd applauded as we all went to the cake and sang happy birthday to Lauren as the candles lit in the night sky. She blew out the candles and we all smiled. Pretty soon, everyone was having a piece of the red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. I am so glad everything is going great for the birthday ball.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Enjoying the party Lauren," I asked her. "Yeah," she told me. Everyone seemed to enjoy the party and I have to admit it looked awesome. "Attention everyone, it is now time for Lauren to receive her birthday gifts from us," James proclaimed and everyone watched as Jayden came forward to his sister.

Jayden's P.O.V.:

"Lauren, on this your 15th birthday all I can say is that I am proud of you. I know I missed a whole bunch of your life but I am glad to be here now not only as advisor but a brother to you. I missed you Lauren," he said crying a little as Lauren hugged him. "I love you Jayden," she told me. I soon went into my jerkin pocket and pulled out the gift I got her. I placed in a blue box with white ribbon. I watched as she opened the box and revealed the necklace.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I gasped at seeing the necklace that was in the box. It had two hearts together like a halo and the jewels. They matched my version of the sea so perfectly and I couldn't believe this happened. "Oh Jayden, I love it," I told my brother with a hug and I could see his smile forming as he hugged me. "Glad you like it sis," he told me. James, Carlos, and Kendall came forward with their gifts like a charm bracelet and a new Rosary coming in the mail which I liked. I looked over at Logan and he came forward. "Lauren, I didn't know what to properly tell you with this gift but I think I should let the gift explain its self," Logan told me as he gently opened the box and I gasped. A promise ring was in the box decorated in the purest sterling silver with leaf bands around the front of the ring like my crown and of course the jewels covered in white, clear, and turquoise. I couldn't help but cry a little at seeing this ring in the box.

"Lauren, this is my custom promise ring to you. I had the jeweler inscribe in the ring forever and always knowing that I am your friend and boyfriend forever and this shows my promise to you that one day we will get married," Logan told me gently placing it on my finger. "Thank you Logan," I said rising from my throne and hugging him. "Your welcome Lauren," he told me. Everyone smiled but soon parted ways for a young man who was coming to the five thrones. He was wearing a silver tux and pants and I swore he looked familiar. "Your Majesty," he said bowing to me. I looked at him and didn't know who he was. "Matt," I asked.

 **Cliff hanger! I'm telling you guys I love writing cliff hangers! So this chapter took a while. Sorry about that. So, in the meantime I will work on getting the other chapters up as soon as I can and we will go from there.**


	28. Chapter 28

A big surprise

 _(Previously)_

 _Lauren's P.O.V.:_

 _Everyone smiled but soon parted ways for a young man who was coming to the five thrones. He was wearing a silver tux and pants and I swore he looked familiar. "Your Majesty," he said bowing to me. I looked at him and didn't know who he was. "Matt," I asked._

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I stood near my throne still in shock wondering if that is really Matt my best friend all those years ago and I saw him come forward to the thrones and I was dumbstruck. I walked down to where the person was. I could almost see clearly his face and then it hit me that it was Matt McKnight my best friend. "Matt," I said happily and hugged him while the people cheered and the boys whistled with excitement. "Hi Lauren," he said to me with his face nestled in my dress. "How? How are you here," I asked after I let go of the embrace. "Kendall invited me. He told me via phone that you missed me and wanted to be at the castle for a little bit and I said yes," Matt explained. I looked over at Kendall. "Is this true," I asked. "Of course Lauren," he told me. I smiled and Jayden came down the steps to Matt and smiled. "Welcome back Matt," he greeted. "Thanks Jayden," he replied. "I'm still shocked you're here," I told him. Everyone just smiled and agreed with me. I couldn't believe my best friend was here for a few days in the castle.

Logan's P.O.V.:

I walked down to Matt and saw how happy he was to be with Lauren again since we last spoke in 2010. "Good to see you Matt, it's been a while," I told him. "Indeed it has Your Majesty, if I may, I would like to dance with the Queen," he asked. "Of course my friend, the waltz please," I commanded to the conductor and he started the waltz as Matt and Lauren walked to the front of the ball room and began to dance. I watched as they moved to the music but were still the best friends anyone could have for sure. As I watched, it made me think of our love and one day we would marry. I smiled as Matt came back with Lauren and everyone applauded. Guests were starting to mingle out and I escorted Lauren back to her room while Matt was escorted by the maids to another room in the castle prepared for him. Lauren and I stood at her room doors. "Thanks for a great ball Logan," she told me. "My pleasure Lauren, again happy birthday," I said kissing her as she kissed me back and went into her room. This is fun.

 **Hi guys here is the chapter sorry if it a short one but I will be wirting more soon.**


	29. Castle fun

Fun at Cair

Lauren's P.O.V.:

It was one day since my birthday and the guys were having so much fun with Matt like when it was 2010 over again when I met Logan and he became my best friend. I was in the chapel this morning praying in front of Our Lady of Fatima when someone came in. I looked to see Matt and he smiled. "Morning," he greeted. "Morning," I replied. He knelt on James's kneeler and silently prayed for a little bit like I was. "You okay," he asked me. "A little. It just feels weird to see you again after all the time we hadn't seen one another," I explained. "I know Lauren. Trust me things are not easy," he told me. We soon got out of the chapel and walked through the castle and we saw Jayden with Logan. "Jayden, Logan is everything alright," I asked coming to them. "Yeah were fine," Logan replied. "Really," Matt asked. "No. Can I speak to Lauren for a second," Logan asked Matt. "Of course bud," he replied and soon left with Jayden while Logan and I were just in the corridor. "Logan, is everything alright," I asked.

"No Lauren. Lately, I've been jealous if you will with Matt back," Logan confessed. "How come," I questioned. "Well, with the two of you together it made me think that you may sort of love each other and you would break up with me," he explained. "What? Logan, that's not true. Before he left, Matt and I did not have a crush on each other. Everyone thought we did but we were best friends," I explained. I saw Matt coming back to us. "Yeah she's right Logan. True I did like her; but I liked her as a friend not in a romantic way," Matt told Logan. "You mean it dude," he replied. "Of course I do and so does Lauren. Besides, it's okay to be jealous if you thought we would have dated but our friendship is more powerful and that is something to think of," Matt answered. "Wow. Thanks you two, I guess I was wrong to think these thoughts but you proved me wrong," Logan smiled. "Anytime buddy," I replied. The three of us walked out to the gardens of the castle to see everything being prepared for a charity fair today. You see with us being royalty we have to get some charities under our belts which we decided to hold a fair for today and I hope this works.

James's P.O.V.:

I saw Lauren, Logan, and Matt walking out of the castle as we worked in the courtyard for the event. "Hey James how's set up," Lauren asked me. "So far so good," I replied. "People are really excited that we will be getting some charities into the kingdom," Carlos told Lauren as we looked at the set up. "So, is this a whole day shindig," Matt asked. "You can say that none the less," I shrugged. "Yeah, it's like that," Kendall said behind Matt. "Oh hey Kendall," I greeted.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Hey you two, getting a little look," Kendall asked us. "Yep," I replied. "So Matt, what have you been up to since we last spoke," Logan asked placing his arms around our shoulders. "Well, since you asked, I meant to tell you guys but I have been taking up some track and field sports and hockey along with basketball," he told us. "Dude, that's amazing," Carlos told Matt coming over. "Yeah and you hadn't heard the best news. I received a letter from Quinnipiac University over the weekend and they offered me a scholarship for hockey," he told us and we just gasped.

"Are you serious," Logan asked. "I'm not kidding," he replied. We all just squealed and hugged him. "Dude that is so cool, what did you tell them," James asked. "Well, I told them that I would accept the scholarship fully and after I graduate, expect this guy to be playing for the hockey team," Matt told us. "Matt, you're going to do amazing," I told him. "Thanks Lauren," he replied with a smile. I still can't believe this happened. I mean it's remarkable of how time went by and your friends get to do awesome things that you never expect them to do. I smiled and knew Matt would do awesome at this whatever the challenge may be.

"Hey guys, we better get changed because the event will be happening soon," I told them. They looked at me and we quickly went back into our rooms to change. Matt was staying in Kendall's room. I was in my room taking a nice long bath if you will and felt fresh as a daisy. In my room I went behind the screen as my maids placed my teal green dress with silver sleeves poking through over my body and fitted perfectly. For my shoes, I went with the same ones as I left Terabithia with and I found it amazing on the items I can use in my closet again which was cool.

They led me to my vanity and I did just a natural makeup look for myself and soon went to my accessories which were my bracelet that was blue Kendall got me, my promise ring from Logan on my left ring finger, my leaf comb from my birthday gown, and my necklace from Jayden which fit me amazingly well. I looked in the mirror to see my beautiful hair braided in the back so my tiara can fit. I smiled and knew this was my time. I walked out of my room and walked over to the courtyard where I saw Matt looking handsome in a nice red tunic with brown medieval pants and a gold circlet from Lord of the Rings on his head. "Hey," he greeted me.

"Hey," I replied back. We walked out into the gardens of the palace to see Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Jayden standing in their outfits waiting for me and Matt. A lot of people came to the palace as I saw their faces wanting us to be a part of their charities. I looked over at Kendall and he nodded the signal to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen," I calmly spoke in a loud voice and everyone turned to face us and listen. "On behalf of my fellow royals and I we would like to welcome you to our charity event and we look forward to being with you for whichever charities we choose," I told them. The people soon applauded and I just smiled. "It goes without hesitation that we are grateful to be your rulers but as well with many nobles here in court to help us," I continued to say.

"So, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you and present to you an honorary member of the court who is visiting me for my birthday my best friend Matthew Francis McKnight son of Conner and Kiera McKnight," I said to the audience.

Matt's P.O.V.:

I stepped forward on the podium to the crowd and I held my head high after Lauren introduced me. The crowd began to applaud and welcome me with open arms which I never knew. I smiled and waved to everyone and they continued to smile. Logan looked at me and patted me on the back with a smile. "There is food for everyone and now let the charity festival begin," Lauren spoke as we sat down on some chairs and gave one for me including Jayden.

I had to admit everything was planned clearly and I couldn't agree more on the planning that went into this. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities and many charities came forward like Catholic Charities which they accepted right away, Habitat for Humanity and many other charities they agreed to help with and I think with those under their belt the kingdom will run smoothly. Watched as they went up to Lauren and they told their story. I am so glad still that Lauren is queen.

Logan's P.O.V.:

We decided to announce all of the charities we selected to be a part of today after much deliberation and I was excited to announce the list. "Ladies and Gentlemen," I said and everyone looked at me. "My fellow rulers and I are pleased to announce that all of you except for a few we discussed earlier will be our patrons to help the kingdom and we could not be more thrilled so thank you," I spoke and everyone applauded. We soon got everything away from the event and were back in the castle.

Matt was getting ready to leave tomorrow since he came for Lauren's birthday and he had to be ready for school. I was talking with Lauren outside her bedroom. "Logan, it was so great having Matt here," she told me. "Yeah, he's a great friend Lauren and I know we'll miss him," I told her. "Yeah but it was worth having him here," she told me. I kissed her goodnight and we soon went to bed.

 **Here is the chapter guys! Sorry if it is a short one. I am planning to write one soon but I need some ideas. Please leave a review below with any ideas because I am stuck. Enjoy for now.**


	30. Announcement

Update

Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that I will away from my computer in a few days because I will be on vacation. I will write more of the stories after I get back. Just wanted to let you know, enjoy for now!

From,

Lucy the Valiant 89


	31. Bye Matt

Matt leaving

Logan's P.O.V.:

I've read somewhere one day that goodbye doesn't mean goodbye it means we'll meet again. I know it was going to be easy and hard for us because Lauren's friend Matt was leaving today because school was starting up soon for him. I had a feeling Lauren wasn't going to take this easily as she hoped it would be. I know Matt is her best friend and she is my girlfriend and I know a lot of things happened over the last few days for sure when Matt was here. We all talked about the times when we met that day, all of our games and would you rather stories from the vacation and a whole bunch of other things. This was a little bit difficult for her and me I have to admit but I know we will go through it.

"Logan hurry up," James called to me. "I'm coming James," I replied. I was getting dressed for today since we decided on a council session before Matt had to leave today. During the week he was here I learned about his story of time travel with Lauren and their friends. I mean I couldn't believe the five of them learned about it, it happened, and soon wrote a book about their adventures. I was hurrying through the corridors of Cair Paravel over to the Great Hall for a session of council and I soon made it through the doors panting and out of breath.

"Your Majesty," the lords murmured to me as I walked up the steps to my throne and saw Lauren, Carlos, James, Jayden, Kendall and Matt looking at me. "Lost track of time," I panted. "It's alright Logan, please sit," Lauren told me. I soon walked up to my throne. "Gentlemen, as you know before we left Terabithia Aslan foretold to me that I would marry Jo, my girlfriend. Have we decided on her crown," Kendall asked. "We have my king, we took concept of all of your crowns," a dwarf told us showing the design of it. "Very good. Lord Kyle, have we heard anything from King Raymond," I asked. 'I'm pleased to report to his Majesty that the kingdom is in good hands no threat what so ever," Lord Kyle replied. "Good," I answered.

Matt's P.O.V.:

"If I may add to their Majesties, I was wondering is there a royal embassy in Quebec," I asked. "I thought you knew Matt," Logan told me. "Honestly I don't. I hadn't been reading the papers," I explained. "Matt does bring up a point you guys. I second the motion that a embassy should be built in Quebec," Lauren told the council. "I third," Kendall said as well.

"The motion will move Your Majesties," one of the Lords told us. "Oh good thank you my lords," Kendall told them. "Your Majesty, before we go, quick question. Have you spoke to Lady Josephine's father for her hand in marriage," Lord Jonathan asked. "I plan to do so when the time is right my Lord, but I'm confused because we do have a but head past," Kendall recalled. I fear some story but not now.

"We've completed everything on our council agenda so council is dismissed," Logan told them and they rose out of their chairs including me as we walked out of the Great Hall. I soon walked to my guest chamber and finished up the packing I did last night. I looked at the picture that I kept with me and wanted to give Lauren and Logan that picture. It was all of us when we met those two years ago and it made me happy. A knock was soon heard at the door of the chamber. "Come in," I called. The door opened and I saw Lauren with Logan coming in.

"Hey Matt," Logan greeted. "Hey guys," I replied. "Need any help with the packing," Lauren asked. "I'm good. I got most of it done last night. It's just some stuff that I have to get before my plane leaves," I replied honestly. "Okay, if you need anything let us know," Logan told me before he and Lauren walked away. "Wait you guys, I have something to give you," I told them. I gently went back into my suitcase and got the picture from two years ago when we met. "Matt, you didn't have to give us these," Lauren told me.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well, consider it a coronation/birthday present if you will from me to you," Matt told us. "Oh Matt, thanks. I'm cherishing it forever," I said hugging my best friend. "Indeed I am to, thanks brother," Logan told him. "My pleasure guys, you know I'm really going to miss you," he replied. "We'll miss you too buddy, but you're a always a friend to us," Logan told him. I gently looped my hand around Logan's with a smile and he smiled back at me.

"Hey, I got to finish packing. I'll be down by the limo soon," Matt told us. "Will do," I replied. Logan and I soon walked out of Matt's room and went downstairs over by the entrance of the castle. Guards were waiting for us and bowed as we walked through to the limo. Kendall followed behind and Matt was there too with his luggage. One of my servants placed Matt's luggage in the limo as we entered the limo on the way to the airport for Matt to take his plane home. Kendall, James, Carlos, Jayden, Logan and I were with Matt in the limo.

"I can't thank you guys for this visit, it really was a fun time with you guys," Matt told us with a smile. "Our pleasure buddy, you're a friend to us and even with Jayden," Logan told him giving a hug as we continued to ride to the airport. "I'm really going to miss you when the year gets started," Matt told me holding my hand gently. "Yeah, me too but who knows maybe will come to one of the games," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be fun," the guys said agreeing with me. Matt smiled and so did I. Logan held my hand and kissed my head as I leaned back. "You know, this week was really fun with Matt," Logan told me. "Indeed. I think he's going to do great in hockey," I told Logan. "Me too Lauren," he agreed and we all just talked about our memories when we saw the airport. We helped Matt get his luggage from the back of the limo as we arrived at a valet spot. Many people saw us and bowed or curtsied as we walked to the entrance of the airport and we all went through security then walked over to Matt's terminal for his plane.

We saw it there and the boarding call was being made for first class. "Well, this is it," Matt told us. "It sure is, but were glad you came up Matt," Carlos said giving him a high five. "My pleasure Carlos, and maybe I'll talk to my coach to see if we can get an exhibition match in Quebec, I would love for you guys to come," Matt said to us. "Definitely Matt," James said agreeing with us. We soon heard the boarding call for regular tickets and that was Matt's cue to go.

"Well, guys I'll see you soon," he told us. "Bye Matt," I said hugging him. "See you soon brother," Logan said giving him a hug as well. "So good to see you again," the others were saying as they gave Matt one big hug and off he went to his plane. I feel like pieces of me were in him but now he's doing things I never knew he would do. As we watch his plane close the door and take off to the other part of the world, I knew Matt would be busy. "There he goes," Kendall said happily to us. I smiled as well. "You need a minute Lauren," Logan asked. "No, let's go home," I told the boys gently placing my arms around their shoulders as we walked out of the airport humming to Worldwide my favorite song from them.

 **There you have it guys! I apologize for the delay I was busy. But my birthday is amazing! I hope to have a few more chapters to this story done soon so please be patient with me.**


	32. Unexpected threat

A surprise this way comes

Lauren's P.O.V.:

A few days had passed since Matt left for school and I have to admit I miss him like crazy. All of us had been busy with a few things one way or another like a small visit with the dwarves and Kendall preparing to ask Jo's father for her hand in marriage. They had a date lately without the view of the press since we requested no press interference. Logan and I were sitting on our thrones talking about the time Matt was here and Jayden joined in. "It felt great seeing Matt again after so long don't you think," I asked Logan. "Indeed Lauren, I missed him to, though I was a little jealous," he confessed. "Well Logan, you guys made up and that's what counts for sure, and sis when is your painting done," Jayden asked nudging me. "Well it is done actually, Willow," I answered. "Yes my queen," she said approaching me. "Can you get the painting I completed please," I asked.

"With pleasure, Your Majesty. Shall I get anything else for you," she replied. "No, not at the moment but thank you," I told her. She bowed and went to get my painting which was done and in the gallery at the moment. James, Carlos, and Kendall soon came in the Great Hall and saw us. "Hi guys," James greeted us. "Hey James, you guys are right on time," Logan told them. "We are," Kendall asked. 'Yeah, Lauren finished her painting lately and she's showing us," Jayden told them. "Great," the guys all said in unison and went over to the thrones. Willow got my painting and a easel to put it on. "Here you go Your Majesty," Willow told me. "Thank you Willow," I acknowledged and she left. "Ready," I asked. "Ready," everybody replied and soon I took off the curtain covering the painting to reveal the image that I had painted.

James's P.O.V.:

All the guys and I stood in shock as Lauren showed us the painting of our coronation as Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia. Man, she got it down to every detail from our clothes, to the crowns, thrones everything. "Wow Lauren, this looks great," Kendall breathed. "Thanks," she told us. "How long were you working on this puppy," I asked. "A few days at least," she shrugged. "Wow, I am impressed," Logan said kissing Lauren's cheek. "Thanks Logan," she told him. "Your Majesties, beg pardon but someone would like to speak to you," Thomas told us coming into the hall. "Who would that be," I asked sitting on my throne. "It would be me," a voice sounded. We saw Jo's father, Former Capitan Chris Taylor of the Marines was behind Thomas and knelt before us. "Mr. Taylor," Kendall asked.

"Your Majesties, I am sorry to beg of you on such short notice but I have a question and request for the high King," he told us. Kendall soon looked at us and stood from his throne. "What is it that you ask of me Captain Taylor," he said kindly. "I'm worried about Jo, she's my little girl and I want someone to love her for who she is. I know it's you," he told Kendall. "And Kendall is the one," Lauren asked. "Of course, my queen," he told us. "Then why have you come to the castle if you were to tell us this," I asked. "Is that, it's hard for me to say," he said to us.

"What happened," Lauren asked. "It's Jett Stenson, he's back from jail," Mr. Taylor told us and I just gasped with the others. "Who's Jett," Jayden asked. We told Lauren the things about him and not Jayden which I think we forgot to do. "Jett's one of the most talked about young Hollywood stars today," Logan explained. "When we returned from our first concert tour, I got upset thinking Jo left me for Jett, when really she loved me," Kendall added.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"He was really acting for the new show Newtown High in which Jo starred on it with him, and even have Jo sort of tell the press that she likes him, instead of Kendall," Carlos piped up from his throne as well. "Did he care about Big Time Rush," Jayden asked. "No, he didn't. All he wanted was Jo," James explained. "It got out of control when Pop Tiger ran the story about Jo confessing that she loves Jett when really the guys knew it would be Kendall," I added to my brother explaining the story too.

"Jett wanted Jo to be walking the red carpet at a young Hollywood event because she was new in Hollywood and Jett wanted to tell the press about him and Jo. Yet, Kendall got mad even Gustavo and Kelly got involved after they caught a picture of the two of them making out," Logan explained after me. "In the end, Jett ended up with a lama at that event and he wasn't the same," James told him. "How did people react," he asked. "Well, after allegations of his behavior were made by several cast members, they had to cancel the show and doctors declared him insane, but," Kendall added. "He announced to the world, he would get revenge on Jo and us by announcing he's engaged with Jo not Kendall," Logan told Jayden as he listened.

"Well they did put him in a mental hospital," Carlos added. "And as he stopped," Jayden asked. "No. Now that he's back, I fear he's going to hurt Jo," Mr. Taylor explained. One of my maids came in looking scared. "Queen Lauren," Jane curtsied. "What is it Jane," I asked running to her. "Put on the news," she told us. We got to a television and turned on the news.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Dwayne Brown, we are following a breaking news story at this moment where former Newtown High actor Jett Stetson has taken Lady Josephine Elizabeth Taylor, girlfriend to his Majesty High King Kendall the Magnificent hostage in her room as she was getting ready to leave towards the palace. Police are arriving to the scene but Jett has not come out with Jo, many of the Palm Woods residence have evacuated and we will be receiving word soon on how this will all play out," Dwayne told the news camera as it rolled. We looked at each other knowing this got worse. "Okay this got bad," Kendall said to us looking on the screen. "We got to do something and fast before it gets dangerous," Logan added in as well.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Is there anyway we can get him to a resolution or a compromise without him announcing the engagement," I asked. "I'm not sure Lauren, because when Jett says something, he never goes back on his word, he just doesn't care," James told me. "I also think that if we come forward and tell Jett to give Jo to Kendall, we put our kingdom and the crowns at risk," Logan told me with a hug.

I began to think about what we can do in order to stop Jett from corrupting our kingdom when an idea got to me. "I have an idea," I told everyone. "What is it Your Majesty," Chris asked. "Have Jo come to the palace this week and we'll place a statement out to the press that Jo has agreed to live in the palace until its safe," I started to say.

"But Jett will know she'll be here," Logan added. "Right, we need a secret name for her," I thought. "Got suggestions," Jayden asked. "I got it, Emerald," Carlos said. "Yeah, we'll tell the press that Lady Emerald will spending time at the palace when really it's Jo hiding," I said to my friends.

"I think I know what you're getting at Lauren, then Jett will have no choice but to come here and try to get Jo back with him because she's staying as our guest when really she's under a different name," Logan added on. "But Jett won't realize that undercover guards will be there ready to arrest him when the trap is set," Carlos told us. "That can work," Chris realized. "Okay guys, signal the press we have to do this," I said and we hope that this will work.

We all looked at each other and realized this has to move forward now. "Willow," I told my servant. "Yes Your Majesty," she asked coming forward. "Tell General Orieus and the guards to go undercover and get a room ready for Lady Josephine. Tell General Rainstorm to bring a few guards to help Jo get to the palace safely. Bring Reepicheep and the mice as well," I commanded. "Of course my queen," she said and soon left.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

With all of this happening I felt worried for Jo and became scared, now that her father was here I also felt nervous besides she's my true love. "Chris, may I talk to you for a second," I asked. "Sure," he told me and we went to another side of the Great Hall. "You needed to talk to me Your Majesty," he asked. "You can call me Kendall," I replied. "Of course Kendall," he told me. "Look, what I'm about to say in this situation is something that has been on my heart lately. I am in love with your daughter Jo and I know we butted heads in the past, yet since I became High King your daughter means the world to me and I love her just as much as you do. I want to see her safe with me," I explained.

"I see. Aslan came to me in a dream last night telling me this would happen and I know she means the world to you. I had a misconception about you when we met, I thought you were a bad boy, but I didn't you were the descendant of High King Peter, now look at you. You're ruling your kingdom and I have to admit, you are a great guy," he told me with a smile. I smiled and just hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered. "My pleasure," he smiled and we went back to our friends hoping Jo would be okay. I soon went back to the hall with the others and a camera was already out in the Hall ready to record our statement.

"Our people of Los Angeles and Narnia, we the kings and queen of Narnia are grateful to inform you that Lady Emerald of the Palm Woods will be staying here in the palace for a while and we hope that you will treat her with the same kindness and respect as you do to us, we thank you kindly in advance," I told the cameras it recorded our statement. The camera shut off and the crew left ready to send it out to the media.

 _(At the Palm Woods)_

Jett's P.O.V.:

I stood near Jo who was tied up thanks to my friends and she wiggled every time she tried to move but it wasn't working. "You know it won't be that way sweetheart," I told her. "I'm not your sweetheart may I remind you, I am in love with the High King Kendall," Jo told me. "That guy? Please, the prophecy was a fake he's not really descendant of Peter, only those in power are descendants of the kings and queens," I smirked. "No they are descendants because of their qualities to be rulers," she shot back. "Now, now we don't want arguments before I make the announcement of our engagement sweetie," I told her holding her cheek. "I am not marrying you," she told me. I slapped her cheek yet she looked at me with defiant eyes. "Well you will soon," I told her. "Jett, someone's here to see you," a friend told me. "Oh coming, stay put darling and don't try to escape," I warned and left the room to see who wanted to speak to me.

Jo's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Jett would come back to me again and I was so annoyed. All I could think of was what happened before he came into my room.

 _Flashback_

 _I was sitting down getting ready to go to the palace where I would be with Kendall forever and not have to worry about crazy pyscho Jett coming back. Ever since Newtown High ended, many fans found out about his nature and they symphaizsed with me and called Jett insane. He fired back with a statement saying he would announce that we were engaged but really I was pledged to Kendall in a dream I had last night. Dad came into my room as I finished putting on my outfit. "You almost ready honey," he asked. "Almost," I said putting on the last bit of makeup. I planned to escape before he arrived at the Palm Woods and go to the castle where it would be safe._

 _I was thinking of the joy I would have at the palace with Kendall when after I got ready to leave with all my stuff a figure was covering my window or the frame of my door I should say. "Jo, I'm back," a voice sounded coming through the door. Jett. "You, what are you doing here," I gritted. "Oh, I escaped from the mental hospital to see you, my fiancée" he told me. I knew it wasn't true. "Uh, I appreciate the visit, but do you mind getting by I have to be somewhere," I asked moving towards the door. "Where do you have to be," he asked moving in front of the door. "Nowhere in particular," I answered. "Hotel," he asked. "Oh don't be dumb," I shot back. "Who's saying I'm being dumb," Jett asked. "You are," I told him. "Come on, were acting again now darling, besides once I announce to the world we are engaged, everything will be fine," he told me. "Then again, maybe not because I am already bound to someone for a lifetime whose love is equal to mine," I told him. "Who is it then," he asked me. "Kendall Knight, the High King," I answered. "Him? Jo, Jo I think your still a little lightheaded but we both know that the prophecy about the descendants isn't true. It's just for publicity, besides power should be in the descendants if it is true," he explained logically. "Think again Jett, the prophecy is true and the reason why they are descendants is because they have their ancestors blood within them," I shot out._

" _Um, I think I have to go desperate measure," Jett realized and snapped to his friend who looked familiar to me. "Jo, I like you to meet Wally Dooly. He's helping me get revenge on Big Time Rush after they kicked him out of the band and I can get you for myself," he introduced. "I won't let you get away with this Jett," I told him standing firm. "Actually Jo, I did. Wally tie her to the chair," he said to him. Wally soon came forward with the rope and tied me up to the chair in my room. "DAD," I yelled after Jett locked the door and gauzed my mouth. Then I felt darkness come over me._

 _End flashback_

Jo's P.O.V.:

His friends were outside my room still and I was tied up to the chair hoping to escape. I tried to find something that would loosen the ropes around my wrists but they were tight and soon I went to grab my scissors but they fell onto the ground. "Jo, I heard something you okay," Jett called sweetly. "Nothing," I shouted back angrily. "Okay," he replied and soon went back to doing what he was doing. A soft knock was heard at my window and the doors to it opened up by little claws. "Lady Josephine," a voice asked. I looked to see a mouse by the window sill. "Yes," I answered a little creeped out. "I'm Reepicheep the Third. You're boyfriend, the High King Kendall requested us to find you and get to the palace safe and sound. I apologize, if we hadn't come sooner," he introduced. "No need," I told him. "Thank you, my lady. We'll get the binds," he told me as his mice friends began to chew the ropes that were around my wrists, legs and body then soon fell down. "Here put this cloak on, it'll distract your face," he told me. "Wait isn't this Lauren's," I asked.

"Jo, I hear something, I'm coming over," Jett called and I quickly looked at the mouse. "We don't have much time," I told him. I covered myself with the cloak and jumped out of the window. I expected to land on ground but it was a saddle. "My lady," the centaur greeted me. "Hi," I told him and we soon galloped out of the Palm Woods over to the palace.

 _(Back at Cair)_

Kendall's P.O.V.:

Lauren, Logan, James, Jayden, Carlos and I were waiting outside the west gates of the castle for Jo and the rest of the rescue team to bring her over and I hope she would be okay because after all she went through it must be crazy. "Kendall, are you nervous," Logan asked. "I am buddy, besides I love Jo and I hadn't seen her yet," I told Logan. "Don't worry dude, I know Jett is a bad dude. Besides you defeated once, you can do it again as king," James told me. I smiled and soon heard the sound of horse hooves. "Their back," Lauren said coming up to Logan and kissed him on the cheek. Glenstorm had Jo riding on his back including members of the guard. "Your Majesties, we found the lady Josephine, she's safe," Oreius told us. "Thank you General, you're dismissed," I told him. They bowed and left us in the midst of the sun. "Jo," I said deeply kissing her. "Kendall, I'm scared," she told him kissing back. "Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise you," I told her.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"The press knows you are hiding but you are under a different name now. According to the press, you will be known as Lady Emerald of the Palm Woods, when really you're Jo," I explained to her as we walked into the castle. "Okay," she replied. "Don't mention your true identity for Jett maybe able to find you depending if you give a location," Carlos told her as well. "Alright," Jo said taking it in. "We got eye contacts coming in for you since you will have emerald eyes," Lauren explained. "Okay, is there anything else," Jo asked us.

"If you have any questions, we'll help you," Jayden told her. "Thanks guys, you're really the best," she thanked us. "Well we'll leave you and Kendall be," I told Jo and Kendall while Lauren, James, Carlos, Jayden and I walked away. "Do you think what I think they're going to be doing," Lauren asked. "Maybe," I shrugged. The others looked at me with suspicion. "Awkward," they muttered as we walked to the Great Hall.

 _(Back at the Palm Woods)_

Jett's P.O.V.:

"What do you mean she's gone Wally, I placed you on patrol to make sure she didn't," I yelled at my sidekick. "Well may I remind you I didn't and heard these little feet tapping on the window sill," Wally shot back. We were arguing on why Jo escaped her room. "Little feet," I asked. "yeah mouse feet you got a problem," he answered. "No," I muttered. Soon the T.V came back on from a commercial. "In other news, the Kings and Queen welcomed Lady Emerald of the Palm Woods to the castle for the time being. We asked their Majesties to give us any information about her; but they won't comment due to confidentiality," the news anchor explained. We both looked at the T.V. "Whose Lady Emerald," Wally asked. "I don't know, is the Palm Woods part of the kingdom," I asked. "Don't think so," he shrugged. "Hmm, it seems Jo may have escaped but once we find her Wally, I will marry her and get revenge on Kendall," I sneered. "And Big Time Rush you promised," he said. "Okay fine, them too," I admitted. I looked out into the night sky and smirked. "Your Majesties, better be prepared for a storm," I told the sky then soon chuckled.

 **That's right Ladies and Gentlemen, Lucy the Valiant 89 is back and as a Christmas treat for you all, the start of the new arc Jett is back and more insane than ever. So Jo is at the castle now in hiding and this will be a few chapters so stay tuned for that. I will include some Lauren and Logan moments as well so please bear with me for the delay and I will get my Power Rangers story updated very soon! Merry Christmas everyone! From, Lucy the Valiant 89**


	33. Jo's first day in the palace

Jo in the palace

Kendall's P.O.V.:

After we got Jo safely away from Jett, I kissed her in my room since we were still building her guest room and I missed her. "Did Jett hurt you at all," I asked her sitting down. "He only slapped me when I refused to say yes to the engagement. I wish you came sooner Kendall," Jo told me. "I know Jo, if I did with the others, I put the crowns and our kingdom at risk for surrender," I told her. "True, you did what your conscience told you baby, I'm just scared if Jett finds out I'm here," she told me. "Don't worry Jo, I bet Jett is relaxing right now, knowing his plan foiled, what can go wrong," I shrugged.

 _(At the Palm Woods)_

Jett's P.O.V.:

"Any luck Wally," I asked my sidekick looking through the computer to find my sweetheart Jo and get her back to me. "No, no one has seen her. Any luck on the royal website," he answered. "No, only I see pictures of the royals themselves no Jo," I said scratching my head trying to figure it out. "She's got to be somewhere dude. Where can she be," he asked. "Well, they said the palace but nothing is mentioned of the palace," I told him. "Well, they placed cameras around the castle to prevent intruders, so maybe that's why we can't see her," Wally said to me.

"I just don't get it on why we can't see her," I told him trying to solve the puzzle. I looked and saw a new message pop up on the royal website. I looked to see a woman with blond hair like Jo wearing a dress from Lord of the Rings with that green cloak. I zoomed in on the picture to see she had emerald eyes like people described her as. "Hmm well it's not Jo but I found the Lady Emerald everyone's talking about," I told Wally and he came over to see the picture. "They weren't kidding she looks like that Enchantress from that Disney movie," Wally said trying to figure out who it was.

"You mean Beauty and the Beast," I told him. "Yeah that film," he told me. "So, we need a way to get into the palace and bring Jo out of there," I said to him. "I think it's not a good idea," Wally said concerned. "Oh don't think wrong," I snapped. I looked out the window thinking of a plan.

 _(Back at the castle)_

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"How long have you known Lady Emerald, is she your girlfriend now, what does Lady Josephine have to say about this," reporters hoarded us with questions and I just had enough. "ENOUGH," Lauren yelled loud enough for everyone to look at her. "As Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia, I ask you to please step back and listen to what the High King has to say before you ask him," she spoke. Everyone backed up and I stood up from my throne again. "Thank you Lauren," I told her. "My pleasure," she replied.

"Now, as many of you know we distinctly mentioned to you all that Lady Emerald will be staying with us for quite some time, and no she is not my girlfriend Lady Josephine is. She is alive and well during this situation according to Mr. Bitters, I humbly ask you all to stop asking the questions now but please turn off the cameras even the security ones or switch to the chapel so we can discuss with you all the real identity of Emerald," I commanded. Everybody did so and I was surprised. "Jo, you can come out now," I told her. Jo walked out with one of Lauren's ladies and she looked beautiful in the Lord of the Rings inspired dress and hair style complete with a circlet with green gems. Her contacts were the same green eyes we discussed. She removed them and everyone looked at her. "Lady Josephine? Your Lady Emerald," a reporter asked. "Yes," she replied.

Jo's P.O.V.:

"How long have you been undercover," another one asked. "Only just today as my start. I plan to be undercover for quite some time," I answered. "But, the situation with Jett I thought he,-"someone pointed out. "He knows I escaped but doesn't know where, the only clue is my disguise which we don't know he'll find out," I explained. "That's why the cameras are out of whack," another reporter asked. "Yes," I answered. "It's our intention to keep Jo's real identity hidden from the public until the matter is resolved and Jett can be forgiving," Kendall told the reporters. "But, wouldn't he know by now that Jo's here," someone asked. "Well no. He knows that she escaped and as long as she can keep her real identity secret, then we have no problem of setting a trap for Jett," Logan explained. "He thinks I went somewhere else and I just have a feeling he's started to search for me," I told everyone.

Lauren got up from her throne and went over to me for a big hug. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you Jo. Besides, your Kendall's true love and destined Queen Los Angeles and Narnia has waited for. Besides us," she told me. "I appreciate it Lauren," I told her. "We all do," someone told us and we smiled.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I went back to my throne and saw one of my ladies rushing over to me. "My Queen," she panted. "Yes Willow," I asked. "Turn on Splash Live. Jett is making an a call out," she told me. "I will. Guys ,get a laptop fast, Willow has just informed me on something," I commanded as the press left. Logan got a laptop and turned onto Splash Live just in time to see Jett speaking. "Greeting everyone, it's your man Jett Stetson and yes I have escaped that hospital and prision of ditch. Talk about unsanitary. Anyway, I know a lot of you were expecting my lovely fiancé Jo to be here; but she has been captured by creatures. If anyone knows where she is please call me and I will reward you. If not my colleague will help me find her. Wally, please turn to the camera and say hello," he said. The camera soon turned around and the boys gasped on who was facing the camera.

"Hello," he greeted and soon turned the camera back to Jett. "That's Wally. Okay, and this is for Their _Majesties_. I know you are the descendants but if you are willing to hand Jo's location over to me, I will surrender myself to the crown and not hurt her anymore. If not, I will get you so will Wally and Hawk! Meet me if you wish at nightfall during the royal Masquerade Ball and we will discuss. Bye," he threatened and the screen turned off. The boys and I were not happy by this now thinking this would put at us a greater risk.

"We can't let him get Jo if we tell him she's here," James said looking at the screen. "Yeah, if he knows we put the crown and ourselves at risk," Logan added. "Well, we got to tell Jett we refuse," Carlos pointed out. "But if we did, Hawk and Wally will get us," I told them as we started argue. "GUYS! FOCUS," Kendall yelled at us and we turned to face him. "I got an idea on how we can do this," he told us.

Kendall's P.O.V:

"What you got," Jayden asked us. "Well, he said the Royal Masquerade ball and everyone will be in masks, so I am thinking we tell Jett at nightfall that "Jo" is back at the Palm Woods waiting for him when really we are stalling him to get Jo ready to tell the truth to him which will lead to a confrontation," I told them my plan. "Well, if we did that don't we put our crowns at risk," Lauren asked. "Not really and knowing Jett he'll try to fabricate the story about this when really, we got security cameras already to show everyone his word and what a jerk he is," I explained. "Wow Kendall I have to admit this plan might work. But how does Jett get into the palace with Wally," James asked. "Simple invitations are already mailed out," I answered. "Okay, I hope this works," Logan told Lauren. "Me too, it's worth a try," she told him as we discussed more of our plan.

Jo's P.O.V.:

I went over to Kendall as we talked about the plan that Kendall designed. "Okay before we start the first dance during the ball, I will announce to our guests Lady Emerald and we will start the first dance together with you guys. The guards will be undercover and tell Jett that we would like to discuss Jo's location in the castle garden," Kendall explained. "Then what happens from there," I asked. They looked at me knowing I was part of the plan. "You will be in the ball room but removing your contacts in a corner which I will call out your name and you will come to the gardens where Jett will see you, realize it's you then try to take you away from me; but guards will already be behind Jett and arrest him," Kendall told me.

"So what it sounds like is you want me to tell Jett where I've been," I clarified. "Pretty much unless you want to give it another day,-"Kendall stumbled. "No. We have to do this. I'm done with Jett trying to get me he's like Lyle from George of the Jungle only wanting Ursula as his trophy wife," I said in air quotes. "I was thinking the same thing," Lauren said standing from her throne. "I was waiting for the right time," I told Lauren. Lord Kyle approached us and bowed. "Your Majesties, we just received word that Jett has responded to the invitation and he said yes. He'll be here this Friday," Kyle told us. "Very good Lord Kyle, is everyone prepared for this operation," Logan asked. "Everyone is ready Sire, we have cameras ready to go," he told us. "Perfect. We'll get everything set," Kendall told him and we walked out of the Great Hall.

 _(Meanwhile at a prison cell)_

Third Person's P.O.V.:

Jett and Wally were speaking with Hawk, a man was declard insane as well by doctors and arrested for stealing BTR's second album a while back. "So your saying I can get revenge on Big Time Rush if I join you guys in getting Jo back," Hawk asked Jett. "Yes and on top of that I heard Logan is dating Queen Lauren so you can have her if you wish to be your assistant for life," Jett proposed. "I see. You make a good point Mr. Stenson but will I have my record company back," he said to him. "You will," Wally told him with a sly smile. "Well in that case, you have me on board. I'll meet you both at the ball this Friday before Their Majesties arrive, let me know where we'll meet to discuss Jo," Hawk answered. "We are meeting at the castle garden to discuss. The High King requested it to be the place," Jett explained. "Perfect," he snickered. The three gentlemen got Hawk out of prison in the dark of night since that's the way they came and they knew it was time to get revenge on the people that took away what they wanted most, power.

 _(At Gustavo's Mansion)_

Gustavo's P.O.V.:

I was sleeping soundly when my phone rang. I woke up to see who called and I saw it was the royal palace. Wonder what they want to talk about. "You've reached the Rocque Residence, this is Gustavo," I greeted. "Gustavo it's us James, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Lauren," Kendall said into the phone. 'Dog, what's going on? I saw Jo escape the Palm Woods on the news," I told him. "Yes that was her. She's under a new name Lady Emerald and we think Jett found her location," James told me. "He did not," I gasped. "He did," Lauren's voice came over the phone. "He's got Wally and Hawk joining in and they will be at the ball this Friday," James told me. "What? What do you want me to do," I asked knowing this got bad. "Get Kelly and the Police Commissioner involved and tell them Their Majesties requested this," Carlos told me.

"Okay, I'll tell them. See you boys at the ball," I told them and hung up. I called Kelly and she agreed to do this spy mission with me and I got the commissioner telling him what the royals said to me. He agreed and were going to get the police over by the location on Friday. Operation defeat Jett is officially on!

 _(Back at the palace)_

Jo's P.O.V.:

"Kendall is this really going to work," I asked him looking over my guest room balcony. "Were hoping it works Jo and I didn't want you to get back with him, were meant to be," Kendall told me. "I know. I'm nervous," I told him. "There is no need to be nervous little one," a voice sounded we turned around and there was a lion in the midst of my room. "Aslan," Kendall bowed to the great king of Narnia. "Hello my son," he greeted him. "It's good to see you sir. I present to you my girlfriend Lady Josephine Elizabeth Taylor," Kendall introduced me to the king. I knelt before him in reverence knowing him in this world he's Jesus.

"Rise Josephine, future Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," he commanded and I did. I heard Lauren's steps when she entered my room and saw Aslan. She ran and hugged him. I knew Lauren had a spot for him. "Hello, my daughter," he told her. Logan and the others came in to see Aslan as well and bowed before the king. "Rise Kings and Noble of Los Angeles and Narnia," he greeted. They rose. "It's good to see you Aslan; but what are you doing here," I asked. "Yeah I thought you had some more business to take care of and we wouldn't see you in a long time," Logan added. He chuckled. "You think clear my friends, but I am here to help you with this threat Jett has made against you," he told us.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Aslan, we got part of our plan set but how did this get into Jett's mind to threaten us," I asked. "Evil guided him to the threat made for you but I've watched him from the beginning as did I with each of you. He will soon learn the errors of his ways by the sign I give him at the ball which he will repent and kneel before me along with the others," he told us. "Would he doubt if we told him," Kendall asked. "No my son, I will show myself to him and he will believe," he answered. He turned to Kendall and smiled at him. "Kendall, you have done well in saving Jo from the evil of Jett when word was first reached," he told him. "Thank you sir, but Lauren and the guys deserve as the same amount of credit you give unto me. If it weren't for them thinking of Jo's undercover name or her outfit, I would have placed everyone at risk and ruin you. But, my friends helped me out a lot," he told Aslan. We smiled and just gave Kendall a hug. "Indeed, you all deserve credit. Now where is Jo's father I want to meet him," Aslan asked. "I'm here, Your Excellency," Mr. Taylor said approaching Aslan and knelt before him. "Rise," he commanded. He rose and just smiled at him who he smiled back. "Aslan, you will be at the ball this Friday right," Lauren asked. "I will my dear ones, now keep Jo's identity secret for a few more days until the ball when this will happen. Keep in mind, there is more that meets the eye when fighting this," Aslan told us. We nodded and soon went off planning for the ball.

 **It's about to gt juicy my friends! Aslan has returned in helping the royals take care of Jett who was corrupted by evil and will do anything in order to get Jo back. I am excited to write this and I hope you guys will enjoy as well. I will post a filler leading up to the confrontation soon so please bear with me and enjoy for now!**


	34. Calm before the storm

Preparing for the confrontation

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I was in my room with my ladies as they prepped me for my masquerade dress I would be wearing tomorrow. It was red gown with details of embroidery and at night I would have a shawl of the same color as the dress around me when time comes to confront Jett. I would be wearing gold flats for the event and would help me with fighting if it gets to the point which I'm sure not, I hope. My hair would be down for the occasion with this gold circlet ribbon thing falling down my waves like a waterfall. I would still have my crown though showing everyone that I was queen. My makeup would look stunning but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. A knock was heard at my door as the ladies pinned the dress together. "Enter," I called out. Logan stepped into my room and my ladies got up and curtsied to my boyfriend. "Ladies," he greeted and they smiled at him. "Hey Lauren," he said kissing my cheek. "Hey," I replied back. "You look stunning so far," he told me. "Thanks," I replied. "Nervous about tomorrow," he asked me. "Yeah, I'm worried that this won't go well and we surrender the kingdom to _Jett_ ," I groaned.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Me too Lauren, besides him out of all people won't even know to rule a kingdom. We are Narnia's descendants ready to rule the kingdom as best we could even if threats like this come at us. I know people were thinking it was going to be all butterflies and rainbows during our reign but were just starting out like you mentioned. I'm worried too as well Laur, but I know we can get through this together," I told her with a smile. "You're right Logan, we can do it," Lauren told me and she kissed my lips as I did so back. "Your Majesties, I don't mean to interrupt but we got to finish Lauren's dress," one of her maids spoke to me. "Of course. I'll see you soon Laur," I told her and soon left the room as the maids went back to her dress. I walked through the corridors of the palace trying to figure out how this will all work when Kendall bumped into me.

"Oh hey Kendall, what are you doing," I asked. "Nothing much. Been thinking about what's going to happen. What about you," he asked. "Same thing," I replied. "I hope Lauren's plan goes well besides, I don't want to put as risk," Kendall told me sitting on one of the benches. "I know Kendall, but this is like a test from Aslan, we need to take risks, even if it means risking ourselves and our people," I told him. "Indeed," Jayden said coming over. "Nervous," I asked. "Yeah but I know we can do this guys. Besides, I know my sister and putting trust in Aslan can help us with anything," he said smiling. The two of us nodded and Carlos soon came running over.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

"Carlos, you okay," Logan asked. "I ran fast as I could to tell you the news," I replied panting. "What is it," Kendall asked. "Gustavo contacted the President of the United States and is sending 30 National Guardsmen to help us on Friday," I told them. "Oh thank goodness," they said relieved. "I told Lauren via intercom. Now the only problem remains is how are we going to distract Jett without him knowing the plan," I asked. "I already spoke to General Orieus," Lauren replied walking over to us in her normal Cair dress. "Lauren," Kendall said surprised. "He has General Rainstorm on undercover duty. Before midnight at around ten o'clock he'll come over to Jett and Wally and tell them that us Their Majesties request to speak with them about Jo's location in the castle gardens," she explained part of the plan.

"Then we'll distract him for a little by letting him know Jo went back to the Palm Woods where Kendall will give Jo the signal who will be hiding and remove the contacts. She'll come out and Jett will try to get her; but Aslan will step in," Logan explained. "Okay, so do we have a backup if it backfires," I asked. "No, were putting our trust in Aslan he will help us," Lauren said looking out the window. We smiled knowing this was going to be tricky.

Jo's P.O.V.:

After being fitted for my masquerade dress I walked over to the chapel where many of the maids curtsied to me and I smiled. I went into the chapel and knelt in one of the kneelers looking at the stain glass window of Jesus and a piece of the Stone Table off to the far right for the Narnians who enter the palace. "Dear Lord, I know you are Aslan, and Jesus same person but different in the cultures. I feel nervous about me going back to Jett if the plan backfires. Yet I understand now what it means to be a risk taker and I have to do this if I am meant to be Kendall's Queen. I want to be a great queen Lord, please help me as we prepare for this storm tomorrow. Not a physical storm; but a confrontation storm blowing on the horizon," I prayed and soon rose lighting a candle. One of the priests came by and saw me. He bowed then I soon left the chapel heading over to the Great Hall where the others were waiting for me.

"There you are Jo, great news the masquerade ball plans are being set as we speak and guardsmen will help you along the way," Kendall told me as I looked at the Great Hall decorated with red and gold decorations even splashes of blues mixed in. "This is great guys, I'm sure this will help me out," I told them. "Well, it's time to shine Jo besides, we know you can do it," Lauren told me and we soon left preparing for a day it would be tomorrow.

 _(Meanwhile at the Palm Woods)_

Jett's P.O.V.:

"Wally, got in the invites ready for tomorrow," I called to Wally who was getting in the shower. "Yes sir, I got our masks ready as well so people won't suspect it's us," he replied. "Perfect, I hope this works. Yet, I know Hawk isn't here," I thought to myself. "He's the White Wizard remember and he isn't here anymore. Gone I tell you, gone, gone," Wally explained. "True, but everyone's preparing in case it gets bad which it might," I wondered. "Dude, relax were going to be fine. We'll get Jo then boom she's all yours," Wally smirked. "I see what you mean Wally, you may be a bit more helpful then I thought," I realized. He smiled and went into the shower. I looked out the window to see the castle of Cair Paravel glisten in the setting sun. "Your Majesties, are in for a storm that will knock you out any second," I smirked and soon closed the curtain.

 **Well it's not the filler I expected but it will be bigger when the ball comes up so trust me people this is going to be awesome! Please bear with me guys, this will be a two part chapter.**


	35. Confrontation part 1

The Masquerade ball part 1

Lauren's P.O.V.:

As I got my dress fitted for the final time this afternoon to prepare for tonight, I couldn't help but feel knots in my stomach like I'm ready to throw up if the plan doesn't work. "I'm nervous," I mumbled to Jane who was pinning the dress. "Us too, your majesty besides, we have to keep positive and I know it's something we can try," she told me. "I understand, but what if ends badly," I wondered. "Well, you hold your head high with the same grace and poise you possess as a queen. You five placed your trust in Aslan and I know you can do it," she replied with a smile. "Indeed my servant," Aslan's voice ranged in my room. "Leaves us ladies," I commanded to my servants as they bowed before Aslan and soon left my room.

"Hello little one, you scared," Aslan greeted. "I am sir. Just nervous if this doesn't end well as I hope. I really don't want to risk the crown but it's what we had to do," I answered. "Did you think it was going to be all butterflies and rainbows," he chuckled. "Yeah," I chuckled back thinking to my days in the neighborhood of how care free they were and me being with friends. "You know Logan cares for you like any friend would. Though he is your boyfriend if I am correct," Aslan asked. "True he is. I love him to death," I replied. "I love you to Lauren," Logan said walking into my room and I ran over to Logan and kissed him.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Lauren, your skills led you to this part of the journey and now I know you can do anything with my trust for you two and your friends along with your brother know me in this world by another name. Trust in me and we can get through this," Aslan told us. "Aslan, I know you this world as Jesus and I put my trust in you," I vowed kneeling before the lion and Logan following suit. He smiled and soon walked out of my room.

"Well, I better be leaving. I'll let you get your normal dress on," Logan told me. "Where are you going," I asked. "Kendall asked the guys and me to meet him at the royal mines. He wants a gem for Jo's engagement ring," he told me. "Shut up are you nuts," I gasped with surprise and soon Logan left as the ladies came and placed me back in my dress. "Ladies, I think after this Jo is going to be in the royal family," I announced and they squealed with delight. After I got my dress on, I walked over to the Great Hall to see Gustavo with one of them members of the National Guard. "Queen Lauren," Gustavo bowed to me. "Hello Gustavo," I greeted with a smile.

"I want to introduce you to General Joseph L. Lengyel, head of the National Guard Bureau in Washington D.C. He's the one I contacted to help us with tonight," Gustavo introduced me to him. "Your Majesty," he bowed to me removing his cap. "An honor to meet your General, thank you for your service to the nation," I greeted. "The pleasure is all mine Queen Lauren. Thank you for getting the guard to come help you with this threat from Jett. We promise you the best of our undercover members and intelligence will be on the ground ready to help," he told me with a smile.

"I feel honored and secure sir thank you," I told him. "My daughters are going to be jealous when they find out that their dad has met the Angelic King's girlfriend," he chuckled. "Fans of Big Time Rush," I asked. "My daughters are," he told me. "Aww," I blushed. I can't believe this would be a surprise but it is. "Lauren, is everything set in the Great Hall," Jayden said walking in. "Sure is Jayden. General, I like to introduce to you my brother Jayden Michael Shiba Ruiz," I introduced. "General, a pleasure to meet you," he greeted. "The pleasure is all mine, my lord," he replied. "Thank you and you can call me Jayden. I have no royal title," he told him. "Yeah you do. Royal likes to mess with his lost sister a lot," I teased. "Dream on Lauren," Jayden replied. I smiled and soon continued to overlook everything in the Great Hall. "Everything is good, my queen. Were all set for tonight," one of the servants told me.

"Perfect. Thank you everyone for your help," I said to the servants. "Our pleasure Your Majesty," one answered. "Thank you. You all may resume your duties," I told them. They curtsied or bowed and soon left leaving me, Jayden and General Joseph in the Great Hall. "Lauren before I forget, Logan and the guys are looking for you they need help," Jayden told me. "Where are they," I asked. "In the royal council room," he answered. "I'll meet them there. General am I sure you know the orders just in case if tonight gets bad," I asked.

"We know the orders my queen, Gustavo gave them to us," he told me. "Perfect, see you guys this evening," I told my brother and the general walking out and soon entered the council chamber to see the guys looking at a map at the palace grounds. "Hey, Jayden told me you needed my assistance what's up," I greeted. "Well, were looking at the map and trying to figure out the best way for one of the guards to direct Jett and Wally to meet us," Logan said to me. "Hmm, why not have them go out the back way," I suggested. "I don't think that would work Lauren, besides we something secretive," Carlos pointed out. "I got it," James told us.

"You do James," I asked. "Yeah why don't we use the courtyard just north of the Great Hall and meet him there," James proposed. "Perfect, that way Jo can watch what's going on and that way Kendall can easily give the signal," Logan told us. "I think it'll work but wait, what's the signal Kendall is going to give Jo," I asked. "Lauren's right," Carlos agreed. "Well, my idea for the signal is that nod Carlos gave me at the Battle of Beruna," Kendall told us. "Great Kendall, use that," I told him. "Your Majesties," a servant said coming into the council room. "Yes," I asked. "Aslan would like to speak with all of you, he's in Jo's chamber," the servant replied. "We'll be there thank you," I told him and we soon took off. I wonder how we pull this off.

 _(Back at the Palm woods)_

Jett's P.O.V.:

Wally and I were dressed and ready in our matching tuxes but different masks that were somewhat color coordinated. I had a black and gold mask on with a fedora I loved from my show days and it still fit me like a glove. I had a black tux along with some shoes to compliment the look. As for Wally, he wore a silver tux and a red mask to balance out the colors. We stood in front of the mirrors looking amazing. "Wow, we cleaned up nice," Wally admitted as we looked. "Yeah we do and I agree. I must say red compliments you well," I told him. "Why thank you," he replied with a smile. "This is perfect. Everything will go according to plan as soon as we get to the palace," I told him.

"Right, we enjoy for a little bit, talk to their Majesties about Jo's location and then boom she's all yours," Wally told me. "Yes indeed, you catch on well for a beginner I must admit. Now, you got the invitations," I asked. "Sure do, let's got get some revenge," he snickered. "Let's go indeed," I told him with a smirk and looked at the palace. "Your Majesties better prepare because the revenge train is coming," I cackled and looked at the castle through the window before putting on my mask and heading to the limo.

 _(At Cair Paravel)_

Jo's P.O.V.:

My servants were placing my masquerade dress over my cold body that just got out from the bath that was drawn for me. The dress was a one shoulder green gown with silver jewels sewed onto the fabric. It reach my feet and created this little pool with dark green fabric underneath I like to say so it was awesome. My nails were painted a sparkly light green like Tinkerbell's shoes that glittered with many sparkles. As for my eyes the servants did a sparkly green smoky eye makeup look with some false lashes I think. I have to admit I look spoiled at all this attention right now; but that's my thinking. My contacts were already in my eyes and my blonde hair was done in a fishtail braided bun with gold flowers combs holding it together which looked pretty cool.

A green and gold mask was placed on my eyes as the servants tied the strings around my face. Soon, they placed fairy wings on my shoulders, you know the ones you would find at a Disney Store for kids? Those ones. I looked in the mirror to see no longer me but a lady who happens to be Kendall's girlfriend yet in disguise. I soon heard a knock at the door. "Enter," I called. Aslan soon came in and stood near me. "Hello Aslan," I greeted him with a bow.

"Hello little one, no need to bow before me," he replied. "I feel that I must bow to you, your king," I told him. "Yes but something is troubling you my daughter, what is it," he asked. "What if Jett finds me and takes me away from Kendall? I don't want to be with him," I said sitting on my bed. "You rather be with Kendall because he loves you a lot not like Jett who wants you for himself," Aslan asked. "Yes," I replied. "Josephine, in Los Angeles and Narnia, a deep powerful magic resides in this land. Like I told Kendall it defers the right from the wrong, true and untrue, possible and impossible and governs something important to all of us," he explained to me.

"What is that," I asked. "Your destiny. You are destined to marry the high king and rule alongside him and his friends as queen. You were born for this my daughter. Before my father created you, he knew you and I knew you even before you were born. I want you to know that there is nothing to be afraid of with this mission, you placed your trust in me and that's all that counts," Aslan advised me. I smiled and knelt before him. "Thank you Aslan, that's all I needed," I said to him. "My pleasure little one," he replied. My room doors opened again and I saw Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Lauren and Jayden coming into my room.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Hello Aslan," I greeted the king and the others did the same. "Hello dear ones," he replied with a smile. "Is there a reason why you called Aslan," James asked. "Yes my son, I have you called here to Jo's room so we can discuss the plan on how we will confront Jett," Aslan told us. "Yes, we already spoke with the national guardsmen and they know that around 10:00 tonight, one of the guards will lead Jett and Wally to the castle courtyard where we'll be waiting for them and we discuss Jo's "location"," I told Aslan. "Yes, Kendall will then send Jo a nod signal where she will take out the contacts and tell Jett everything," Carlos added.

"We have a feeling he'll try to grab her so we got our tools just in case and I have the horn Aslan that if it gets to a breaking point I will blow on it to call you," James told him. "Very well, my children, your plan will work perfect and I am glad you are doing this as a team. You placed your trust in me and now it is time to execute the plan," he told us with a smile and I agreed. Lauren kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but blush. "Aslan, can I ask you a question quickly," she asked. "Sure my daughter, what is it that you want to ask," he replied. "Lately, I'd been getting this dream of magical descendants coming to the castle and fighting evil, do you anything about that," she asked. "I do young one, but only when the time is right I will come to tell you all of this," he responded. "Okay, thank you Aslan," she told him. "My pleasure, now shouldn't you six be getting ready for the masquerade ball," Aslan asked us. "Oh right," we realized and soon went off to our chambers.

"Lauren, you really had those dreams," I asked her. "I did and still do but there just little ones now and I have to admit, ever since I became queen, life's crazy," she explained. "More like complicated," I muttered. Lauren chuckled and so did I. "My point is, keep your head high Lauren we can do this and save our kingdom along with Jo, she deserves to be with Kendall as much I enjoy being with you," I told her with a smile. "I know you do Logan," she told me and kissed my lips as I happily did the same. My heart kept racing in this kiss and I wasn't sure how to handle it. "Thanks Lauren, hope to see you soon at the ball," I told her with a smile. She smiled back and soon went to my room preparing for the ball.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

The sun began to set over Cair Paravel as Jett and Wally arrived along with many guests who were excited and talking about this Lady Emerald who would make her debut. Gustavo was watching from the perch on the castle and went to a talkie. "General, this is Gustavo do you read," he asked. "Loud and clear," he replied. "Jett and Wally have arrived, their masks are on," he told him. "Copy that, the undercover guards are on their way to the ball room," he answered. "Great, I hope this works," Gustavo mumbled and soon looked out into the sky. _Jesus please help us, he prayed._

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Back in my room, I had the dress on me now and zipped up. My hair completely curled and the makeup looked stunning including my shoes which were gold flats from my closet. The ladies tied my mask to the back of my head without making it too tight just enough to fit me as I put my lip gloss on. "Nervous my queen," Willow asked placing my crown on my head. "Yes Willow, I am. I just don't want the kingdom to lose like they did before we were crowned," I told them.

"I know Your Majesty, but you five are the descendants of the kings and queens of Narnia. There is nothing to fear of the problem placed before you guys. Like you said Lauren, be fearless," Lily advised me referring to a Belle reference she heard. "Thank you ladies, I don't what I do without you," I thanked them. A knock was soon heard at the doors of my room. "Enter," I called out and saw Jayden my brother coming into my room. "Hi sis, Logan asked me to get you it's almost time for the ball to start," he told me. I smiled and gently held his hand walking out of my room while my servants curtsied. We walked through the corridors of the castle till we reached the double doors of the Great Hall where Logan and the others were waiting.

"Hey Lauren, you look stunning," Kendall told me. Through my mask I could see his burgundy suit with the gold cape that trailed behind him. "Thanks, you guys look awesome," I told them as well. We soon heard the rustle of silk and there came Jo looking like the iconic fairy in all of Disney history. "Jo, you look wow," all of us breathed even her father. "Beautiful isn't it," she blushed. "Yeah, okay everyone remember the plan," I told them as we stood outside the doors and got ready to walk in.

Jett's P.O.V.:

Wally and I were at the steps of the ball room where a servant was announcing the names of the guests. We were next and I knew if we gave our real names we would be toast. "Jett, what are we going to do, we can't use our real names," Wally whispered. "I got this, follow my lead," I told him walking to the announcer. "Lord Jefferson of Thomasville," I told him. "Lord Jefferson of Thomasville," he cried out and I bowed to the guests then walked down the grand staircase. Wally looked nervous but soon went over to the announcer. "The Count Wesley of Milan," the announcer proclaimed and soon he bowed and walked over to me.

"Wow, did that feel good," he told me. "I knew it would. Now from what I learn is their majesties will arrive first and introduce Lady Emerald aka Jo, so during her second dance after she dances with the High King, one of us will dance with her," I told him of the plan. "Okay but who will it be," he asked. "Me," I replied. "No it should be me, you roped into the plan the first place," Wally pointed out. "Okay, you have her first but then it will be me," I agreed. The trumpets soon bellowed and we all looked to the doors of the Hall. "Hear ye, hear ye, presenting their Majesties Queen Lauren, King Carlos, King James, King Logan, King Kendall," the same announcer proclaimed and the doors opened as the orchestra played the royal anthem.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

The doors opened to reveal light by the many chandeliers we had glowing in the hall. I took Jayden's hand as we walked down the steps of the hall while the servants closed the doors so that way Jo would come next after we introduce her to the people. Everyone bowed and curtsied as we walked and I saw Jett along with Wally out of the coroner of my eye. They made it in, now the first phase is almost through, I thought.

We walked up the mini steps to our thrones and we turned to face everyone who applauded now. "Welcome dear friends, and fellow guests were delighted to have all of you here in the castle this evening for this masked ball," I greeted them with a smile. "Indeed, on behalf of all of us thank you for sending your rsvp after we got them, we apologize they were last minute," Carlos told everyone. "Indeed Carlos, and now we would like to introduce to you, our guest joining us this evening for the ball. It is our pleasure to present and introduce to you Lady Emerald of the Palm Woods," Kendall announced as the doors opened again.

Everyone turned and saw Jo dressed as Tinkerbell. Gasps were heard from the crowd as she stepped onto the ball floor. Everyone admitted she looked stunning. I could almost imagine the face on Jett at this moment when she stepped out. Jo arrived at our thrones and curtsied to us as we did back. Everyone awed at Jo and I could tell she was blushing. "And now it is the custom that the guest of their majesties will dance with the high king and us royals to join in the sword dance, will members of the court please step forward with your swords," James called out and the members came forward with the swords in their hands already in sheath ready for the dance.

"Lady Emerald, King Kendall you may go onto the dance floor," Logan told them. Kendall and Jo soon walked down as everyone parted like waves. "Lauren, care to dance," Logan asked. "Sure Logan," I told him following his movements to the floor. James and Carlos had their partners set as Kendall nodded to orchestra as the conductor began to play the music for the dance. Members already got the swords out as the guys bowed and us girls curtsied. Logan took my hand as we danced to the beat of the music in the midst of the swords around us. I looked to see Jo with Kendall and she smiled at him. The biggest smile was on her face as she danced with him. "Well seems to me part of the plan is going smooth sailing," Logan said to me gently lifting my hand as we danced. "True but keep in mind Loges this is phase one, phase two is the actual confrontation," I told him. "You're right Lauren, but I'm just thinking about how all will this work out in the end, besides Kendall already is thinking of marrying her," he replied. "Yeah but I think this will work great and I guarantee you that this will not end badly," I told Logan.

"You sure Lauren," he asked spinning me. "110%," I replied taking his arm and spinning again. "If you say that much, I say it to," Logan told me. "I'm keeping you word on it Logan, keeping your word," I told him as the music broke into the last crescendo which I faced my boyfriend and bowed to him as everyone did the same while applause went through the crowd. I smiled at everyone as they continued to applaud while we walked back to the thrones. "Now, let the dancing begin," Kendall proclaimed. Everyone cheered and the orchestra played music as I sat on my throne along with Jayden.

Everyone looked to be happy at the ball including Jo. I noticed Jett and Wally coming to us, wait this isn't part of the plan. "Logan, what the heck are Wally and Jett doing coming up to us," I asked. "I don't know," he whispered as they came to us. "Your Majesties," they bowed to us. "Welcome gentlemen, I bet you are finding the ball very well tonight," Kendall greeted politely. "Of course we are Your Majesty, thank you for the invitation," Wally replied. We smiled back in gratitude. Well this may go on nice, I thought.

"If it is Their Majesties pleasure, may we dance with Queen Lauren and Lady Emerald," Jett asked. Logan looked at me and so did the others. "Go, you can do it. Don't give him info," Logan whispered. I smiled and decided to take that advice. "It would be my pleasure to dance with you my lord," I replied standing up and joining Jett on the dance floor. "Your Majesty, seems to be a very good dancer," he complimented as he started to dance around me. "Why thank you my lord, all it took was practice," I answered. "I see, it's hard to believe that you are a queen," he said spinning me in a circle. "It is my lord, but I take as a risk, one I am willing to take," I replied. "A clever answer indeed, have you by any chance heard of Lady Josephine," he asked.

 _Uh-oh. I'm in trouble now, I thought. Well, have to go the innocent way._ "I have heard of her my lord, but there could be many you are referring to," I explained logically. "Oh, I did not think of it that way, my queen. My apologies," he told me. "No need to apologize my lord, but thank you for the dance," I answered curtsying to him. "My pleasure, Your Majesty," he bowed. I soon walked back to my throne and sat down again only this time in relief. "Good call on telling me not to give info," I told Logan. "No need," he said back.

A undercover national guardsmen who was one of our servants tapped my shoulder. "Yes," I asked. "Did set a time for the confrontation, your majesty," he asked. "Ten o'clock that's when the plan will happen," I replied. "Of course my queen, when it happens should I have the heralds announce your retiring for the night," he clarified. "No, that won't be necessary," I told him. He bowed and went to give more appetizers as Jo came back. "Well," we asked. "Wally or Jett didn't know it was me," she replied. "Oh thank goodness," we breathed in relief. Phew, too close to call again and I was worried to freak out. "Wait, how did they know it wasn't you," James asked.

"Easy, British accent," Jo replied. "A British accent," I asked. "Yeah, completely hid my real voice and I told Jett to meet me at the castle courtyard for ten," she answered. "Oh that's good, perfect job Jo. The plan is right where we need it, now we wait," I said looking at the clock near us. 8 o'clock it read, only two more hours to go.

James's P.O.V.:

Everyone was enjoying the masked ball and I have to admit it looked really cool. I noticed Lauren and Logan were talking along with Jo, Carlos and Kendall. I guess Lauren was right that everything was going according to plan. But I had this pit in my stomach thinking not like Lauren had. I was worried, still we got to pull this and trust Aslan which I know we did. Time seemed to fly by in a matter of minutes and now it read 9:55 on the clock. "James," Logan called to me.

"Yeah," I asked getting out of my daze. "It's time," he whispered. This was it time for the confrontation. The servant looked at us and nodded knowing we had to get the plan ready now and I knew this would work. "Let's hopes this works," I whispered to Logan as we stepped into the moonlight courtyard to see Aslan waiting for us. "Ready my children," he asked. All of us took a deep breath. "Ready," we replied and soon got into position.

Jett's P.O.V.:

"I wonder where Their Majesties went to because I don't see them," I said to Wally looking over the crowd. "Your right, I can't seem them either only I see Lady Emerald," Wally told me. "You mean Jo you moron, I have a feeling that's her," I said smacking him in the head. "Ow," he mumbled. "Sorry, my point is let's just find her and we can leave," I told him. Soon, a servant approached us. "I'm looking for Lord Jefferson and Count Wesley," the servant asked. "That would be us sir, what do you want," I asked. "Their Majesties request your presence at the castle courtyard," he explained.

"Very well, did they say what they need us for," I questioned. "No my lord," he replied. "Okay then, which way is it to the courtyard," Wally asked. "Go out the main doors of the hall and it should be on the north side of the hall," he told us. "Thank you," I replied with a smile. "This is it Jett, she's soon to be yours," Wally said excitedly. "Indeed, it is," I smirked as we left the hall and followed his directions. We arrived at the courtyard and looked in the moon lit area to find the royals. "Your Majesties, you requested to see us," I called out. "Were here like you requested," Wally added.

We looked to see five figures approach us from sitting down and I could see it was Big Time Rush and Lauren without their masks. "Big Time Rush, surprised to see you here," I smirked. "Hello Jett, hello Wally, I believe you came on important business," Lauren asked looking at me. "I did my queen, now I have a question for you so we can talk," I answered. "Which is," James asked. "WHERE IS JO," I yelled. I stood there stunned waiting for an answer from them. "Well," I asked.

 **Okay everybody, I am leaving the cliffhanger right here. Like I mentioned this is a two part chapter in which the confrontation is now in full head on mode folks so buckle up your seat belts for this is going to be one heck of a ride!**


	36. Confrontation part 2

Confrontation part 2

 _(Previously)_

 _Jett's P.O.V.:_

" _Well," I asked._

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Well, Jo is uh," I started to stutter as part of the plan. "Is back at the Palm Woods," Lauren butted in. "Yeah, that, that's where she is," I agreed. "Wait, I thought Lady Emerald was Jo," Jett explained. "No it wasn't apparently you thought it was her but really, it was a mirage, that is Lady Emerald," Kendall explained. "The one with the British accent," Wally asked. "Wally, let me ask the questions not you," Jett snapped. "Hey I want the information to, after you promised that we would get back at Big Time Rush," Wally shot back. "Oh about that, I completely left it out of the picture because all I care about is Jo," he told him. "You meanie," he screamed out loud for I bet everyone in the Great Hall heard.

"Okay, so why did Jo go back to the Palm Woods," Jett asked. "Well honestly, she felt like that your offer sounded more genuine," I explained. "Yeah so Kendall and Jo talked to sort of end their relationship, and now she is ready for you," James told him.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"So if I understand correctly, Jo is already back at the Palm Woods ready to announce our engagement," Jett asked. "Yeah pretty much and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble between you and her Jett," I apologized. "No need, King Kendall, I accept the apology," he replied. "Sire, the lady is waiting for the signal," a servant whispered. 'Okay," I mumbled back. "Wait what's going on," Jett asked. "Nothing, just a little castle inspection that's all," I lied before looking at Jo who was in the wings. I nodded to her and she got the signal and removing the contacts.

"Are you sure cause I thought you looked away for a sec- wait a minute are you guys stalling," he asked. "No? What makes you think that," Logan asked. "Well, I saw Kendall look away and, you guys had Jo the hold time! Okay tell me where she is now and I will let you guys get away with it and I can have Jo," he told us. "Never Jett, we'll never reveal where Jo is now though we did tell you but you believed us," Lauren told him. "Fine. I was thinking of more different approach anyway," he smirked. "What were you thinking this time," James asked.

"Marrying the Valiant Queen and over throwing all of you including her," he answered smiling wickedly at Lauren. "NO," Logan screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SNAP OUT OF IT JETT YOU'RE MIND IS CORRUPTED BY EVIL," James told him. "I wish I could but it looks like I have to do this the hard way," he said removing something from his pocket. His tool knife. "Protect Lauren now," I shouted to the guards who were standing by and then went towards Lauren and formed a big shield around her.

"Wally, get the queen," Jett commanded. "No way Jose, after what you did, I'm on the royal side," he told him. "Traitor, fine I'll get the queen myself," Jett smirked. "Rhidon, sword now," I commanded to the servant who had my sword ready but before one of us could strike I heard Jo's voice, "ENOUGH JETT," she yelled and came up to him walking with grace as a queen without her contacts.

"Jo? Your Lady Emerald," he asked in disbelief. "I am," she answered. "But- I don't get it you fled your room when I was about to propose," he stuttered. "Well forcefully propose," she clarified. "Whatever come on, let's go back to the Palm Woods say this was a ruse and we can get married," he told her as I stood watching nearby. "No Jett, I will not go back with you. My place is with Kendall the High King," she told him. "Well, if he loves you tell me a few reasons why," Jett taunted. "He treats me like a queen, an equal. He always likes to have fun with me, cheer me up when I'm bored and keeps me company when I have bad nightmares. He's my true love, the one that I meant to marry. I know this is hard to digest but you don't love me at all, you just want me to be your prize well guess what? I won a prize and Kendall is mine," she said to him with confidence.

Jett stood there stunned as Jo began to walk away but I saw the tool knife switching to a blade. "JO, LOOK OUT," I screamed just in time to see her turn and look at Jett. It stroked her shoulder and left a cut which looked gross for a second. "Now that was a nice speech to defend the king but tell me the truth Jo, will you marry me," he asked her. "Never," she spat. "Fine, I'll make you," he said beginning to pull her away from me. "No," I screamed wanting Jo to come into my arms but Aslan's roar reached throughout the castle even the yard as he approached.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Jett stood there trembling and knelt before the great king of Narnia while the others including Wally and Jo bowed before him. "Rise Kings and Queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," he told us with a smile. "That includes you Lady Josephine," Aslan told her. Jo soon rose and went over to Kendall whom he had in her arms. Logan got his water healing vial and placed a drop on Jo's injury and just like magic it healed revealing no scar whatsoever. Wally still knelt and bowed before Aslan. "Son of Adam, why do you kneel," Aslan asked.

"Because I am unworthy to be in your presence Aslan, forgive me of my sins, I had been so selfish and a fool to follow Jett and all of the things I committed in the past. I only wanted happiness but now I found it through you please accept me again as your son," Wally told him. Aslan breathed on Wally and felt peace surrounding him. "Rise Wally," he told him. Wally soon rose. "Actually, Your High Majesty you may call me Jamie," he explained. "Pardon," Kendall asked. "My real name is Jamie William Munford. It's been my name ever since," he explained. "Your real name is Jamie," I asked. "Indeed Queen Lauren, it's my name," he explained. Jett was still on the ground and Aslan went to him.

"My son, evil has corrupted your heart and soul this night but I can remove it from you and place good thoughts in your mind and heart if you give yourself to me," Aslan told him. "I wish to be good Aslan, please take my sufferings and the evil out of me," Jett pleaded this time. Aslan roared and breathed in Jett's face. He felt calm and peaceful in his face and emotions. He soon rose from his bow and went over to us, then knelt before us. "Your Majesties, I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused tonight. I didn't mean to threaten the crown or you, I understand now what it feels but I have seen with my own eyes the descendants of the true Kings and Queens of Narnia, please I ask you to pardon me of my wrongdoing," Jett pleaded.

I looked at the others who looked at him with a smile. "Jett, we already forgave you," James told him. "Really, when," he asked. "From the moment after what happened the first go round, we sort of had a feeling this would creep up again but we saw change in you and we forgive others just like Jesus did," Logan told him. "Aslan is Jesus," he asked. "In this world yes," Aslan replied. "I,I didn't know but I thank you for pardoning me your majesties and on this night I swear my allegiance unto you, the crown and to the mighty king of Narnia and the world who has done many great things in my eyes for I have seen them but was blind," Jett proclaimed and we smiled. "Yes, you were lost my son and now you are found," Aslan told him. I smiled and Logan kissed my cheek as I hugged him. "Queen Lauren, my queen," a voice sounded and the servants along with the guests were coming over because they heard the screams from earlier. "Is everything alright, are you hurt," my ladies asked.

"Should we arrest the two for what they did," General Leygel asked us. "EVERYONE STOP BOMBARDING THEIR MAJESTIES WITH QUESTIONS," Jo told them. Everyone looked at her. "Lady Emerald," someone said. "My name is Lady Josephine Elizabeth Taylor girlfriend to high king Kendall destined to marry him," Jo told the crowd who were speechless that Jo was at the palace the whole time and they didn't know it. Jayden pushed his way through the crowd and ran over to me. "Thank goodness you're okay sis," he told me with a hug.

"But Your Majesty, why can't we arrest them," someone asked. "Because they have true forgiveness now and my friend's ancestor once spoke that a traitor may mend for his actions. They chose to mend under Aslan's love," I explained. Everyone looked at them and Jett along with Jamie came forward.

"Look we know some of you may hate us at this moment but we ask only for forgiveness please we didn't mean what we said, evil corrupted our minds and we chose to redeem ourselves by Aslan who we now know in this world as Jesus, please we beg of you to forgive us," Jett explained. Everyone looked at them then one by one they chose to forgive. Some people thought it would be a trick but the truth is I was right that it would go according to plan.

"My dear ones, shall the ball continue," Aslan asked. "Indeed Aslan, everyone back to the Great Hall and let the ball continue again," Kendall called out. Everyone cheered as we walked back to the Great Hall. "You know Lauren, I must admit everything went well and we were scared," Logan told me as we arrived at the hall and started to dance with everyone. "I have to agree Logan, now everyone knows Emerald's identity, people are forgiving Jamie and Jett, and more importantly we thwarted evil that could have injured us and we placed our kingdom on the line before ours, that is true valiance in my mind," I told Logan.

"No wonder you are the descendant of the Valiant Queen," Jo said coming over with Kendall. "Well, it's the truth," I shrugged. "Indeed Lauren and now thanks to you, everyone is safe again," Logan told me. "No, we all did it even if it meant putting ourselves on the line, I'm glad this worked out in the end," I told my friends. "Indeed Lauren," Aslan said approaching us. I smiled and so did Logan as he kissed my temple. I knew this would end well for sure if trouble would come to it.

Everyone was so happy that a threat was overcame with true power and responsibility and now the most important thing in my mind was to celebrate. "I love you Lauren," Logan told me. "I love you Logan and you too Jayden," I said seeing my brother as he hugged me while the three of us danced in the hall with our friends and family.

 **There you have it guys, here is part two of the confrontation! I have to admit this was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy the two parter for now. So here is the plan for the rest of this story, I will be writing Logan's birthday ball pretty soon so please stay tuned for that. In the meantime, I am updating my descendants story so please keep an eye open for that.**


	37. the friends and Lauren's uncle

Surprise Visitors at the castle and an unexpected moment

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Since the masquerade ball yesterday, everything in the castle was getting back to normal and we couldn't thank the national guardsmen enough for coming out to help. I'm just glad Jett realized the wrongdoing of his actions. As for him, you may ask or wonder well, we did have to give him community service but he didn't seem to mind just obeying us which I have to admit was kind of a surprise. I was sitting on my throne in the Great Hall with my friends going through a council meeting.

"Have we received any updates from Archenland, my lord," I asked one of the nobles. "We have my queen, I am very pleased to announce and report that the threat of the giants is over, they made peace," Lord Kyle told us. "Very good, my lord anything else gentlemen," James asked. "No, not now your majesty, though we did get a letter from King Raymond," Lord Kyle told us. If you are interested look back on some of the chapters of our time in Terabithia where we helped the true heir to the throne meaning Raymond. "Oh how is he doing," Logan asked. "He's doing really well and sends his wishes to Kendall and Josephine," he told us.

I forgot to mention that Jo is living in the castle now ever since the incident and honestly I don't blame her. She has become more of a big sister to me like Jess when I lived in Brooklyn and I couldn't be happier for Jo. Jo would always come into my room for a sleepover and I love her so much. I hope Kendall proposes to her soon if not, I am going to give him a piece of my mind. My servant Willow soon came into the Great Hall and curtsied to us. "Willow, is everything okay," I asked her. "Everything is fine Your Majesty, but I bring a message for you and Jayden," she told us. "Wait us," we asked. "Of course, Jayden a friend of yours named Mia is here to see you along with your uncle," she told us. "Uncle Ji is here," I asked standing from my throne.

"Wait, whose Uncle Ji," Logan asked. The guys hadn't met my uncle yet and you know who I'm talking about Mentor Ji, mentor to the samurai rangers in 2012. Well, that's my uncle. "Where are they," I asked. "Their in the vestibule near the hall, I told them you were busy with council and they said it's worth waiting to speak with you," she told me. "Okay then, if you want to let them know they can come in now, that would be great," I told Willow. "Of course, my queen I'll go let them know," she told us and soon left.

"Thank you for coming gentlemen, council is adjourned," Kendall told the lords. They bowed at us and soon left. "I can't believe I'm meeting a member of your family Lauren. This is so exciting," Logan told me with a smile. "It sure is. I hadn't had a full on conversation with uncle Ji since after the coronation. I did miss that portion of my family including Jayden," I said looking at my brother. "For sure Lauren, and when are you going to tell uncle you and Logan are dating," Jayden asked.

"I was hoping to tell him later on but after we met I wrote to my uncle some letters about you guys. He replied saying their destiny in life is entwined in mine," I told him. "Sure he did," Logan replied kissing my cheek. "Your uncle sounds like a great guy Lauren. We can't wait to meet him," James told me. "Thanks James. You too guys," I told them with a smile.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"Presenting Miss Amelia Cameron Wantanbe and Mr. Rene Mentor Ji," an announcer announced to us as we stood up from our thrones. "Ready," I whispered to Lauren. "You bet," she whispered back with a smile.

The doors soon opened and I saw two people walk in. The girl I saw had an olive color skin tone with black hair, brown eyes and youthful pink lips. She wore a knee length pink dress with the symbol of cherry blossoms on the skirt and a symbol of the family crest for the Shiba house on the lapel of her dress to add a touch of gold. The man walking in next to her had a similar skin tone as her and wore traditional Japanese robes. His hair look a little bit gray unlike the girl next to him. They both approached the steps to the thrones and soon bowed or curtsied before us.

"Your Majesties," they told us. "Uncle Ji," Lauren greeted the man with a smile. "Lauren, my niece I missed you, come here and give uncle a hug," he smiled at Lauren. She went down the steps and hugged her uncle then kissed his cheek. "It's so good to see you uncle Ji," she told him. "It's good to see you as well, my little blossom," he told her. Mia," Jayden greeted then walked from where he was standing and hugged her. "Hi Jayden," she said kissing him. "Hi babe good to see you," he replied. "Jayden, you never told me you were dating Mia," Lauren told him.

"Well, now you know guys," Jayden smiled. "Now we do for sure," James muttered. I chuckled. I feel so nervous about meeting the mentor to the samurai rangers and him being Lauren's uncle. So, I took a deep breath and came down the steps from the thrones to where Lauren was. "Uncle, I like you to meet Logan Mitchell, I mean King Logan the Angelic my boyfriend. Logan this is my uncle," Lauren introduced me to him.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mentor Ji. Lauren has told me a lot about you," Logan told him. "The pleasure is mine King Logan, my niece speaks highly of you in her letters," he replied. "She did," Logan asked looking at me. "I may have spilled the beans to him that I have a crush on you," I admitted. "It's true," Ji told him. "I have to admit I am surprised," Logan chuckled and hugged me. I soon turned to Mia. "Mia, it's so good to see you and finally meet you for the first time," I squealed. "It's my pleasure your majesty," she replied. "Oh no need to be formal you can call me Lauren," I told her.

"Oh thanks Lauren. Jayden can't stop raving about you to me. Since we wrote letters he sent me pictures including the one where you three and wearing your winter hat and gloves inside," she told me. "Jayden," I said looking at him. He chuckled along with James, Carlos and Kendall but Logan included. "I told you not to send that picture," I groaned. "Sorry thought it was cute," he admitted. I shrugged and shook it off.

"Uncle, Mia these are the rest of my friends King Carlos, High King Kendall and King James," I told my uncle as the others walked down the steps. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Kendall greeted with a smile and handshake. "It's an honor to meet you your majesty. I mean Kendall," he told him. "No need mentor so Lauren was telling us you were the mentor to Samurai Power Rangers," Carlos asked.

"Why yes Carlos I was. Lauren's brother was leader at the time and I was his guardian technically for the time being," he explained. "But how come Lauren never saw you guys," James asked. "It was s way to keep her destiny perfect and Jayden would one day reunite with her and I think it worked," he explained. "I see. It must be nice seeing your niece again," Kendall told him. "It sure is and I'm sure Mia does to. Since she may get married to Jayden one day," Ji replied. "Any bets yet," I whispered to Logan. "Nope," he replied. "So, this is amazing you're here uncle and you too Mia. I wanted to see you guys for so long," I told them. "Indeed we have Lauren, by the way we got a coronation present for all of you," Ji told us.

"You do," I asked. "I sure do, Mia can you get the present," he told her. She smiled and came back with the gift covered in a sheet. "Your Majesties and Jayden I present to you my coronation gift," Ji told us while Mia removed the cloth to show a magnificent tapestry completed with pictures of our journey to fulfilling the prophecy. We were all amazed at the beauty of the artwork. "Did you do this Ji," Kendall asked looking amazed. "I did but I got some help with the rangers as well," he told us. "Wow, uncle this is amazing. We love the gift thank you," I said hugging my uncle. "My pleasure Lauren," he told me. "Before we continue on our conversation, can we get you guys anything to drink," Carlos asked. "No not necessary Carlos but thank you," Mia told him. "Um Lauren can I say something in front of Mia and you guys," Jayden asked me. "Sure," I replied.

Ji's P.O.V.:

I knew what Jayden was going to do in front of his sister and his friends. He was going to ask Mia to move in with him at the castle. I couldn't believe this was finally happening to him. I knew their romance blossomed from the moment they met to now even when he was encased in stone for quite some time but Mia still loved him. I knew it was true love. "Mia, I know this is going to be crazy to say but I fell in love with you from the first moment we met all those months ago and now look where we are standing in front of our friends even new ones now, I can't believe how far we came from the day as rangers and now I really love you so much," Jayden told her.

"What are you saying Jayden, I don't get it," Mia asked. "What I'm trying to say is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he answered.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I gasped and so did the others including Jo who walked in at the perfect timing to see this unfold as Jayden smiled. "Mia, we've been going out for quite some time now and I'm ready to be with you forever. So, Mia will you move in with me," he asked her. Mia smiled and I couldn't believe this happened right in front of my eyes. "Of course Jayden, I would love to move in with you," she whispered and soon hugged my brother. "Yes," we cheered as they kissed. "Congrats Jay," Logan hugged him. "Thanks guys. This is going to be fun," he said happily. "Yeah wait till Hector hears about it," I smiled.

"He'll be surprised, that's for sure," Jo added. "Uncle may I present to you Lady Josephine Elizabeth Taylor, girlfriend to King Kendall," I introduced Jo to my uncle and Mia. "My lady," he bowed and Mia curtsied. "An honor to meet you all. Lauren has told me a lot about you," Jo told my uncle and Mia. "A pleasure Jo, we are so excited to meet you," Mia told her with a smile. "Indeed, but I'm afraid I haveto cut this short," Ji told us. "You're leaving now uncle but we just saw you why," I asked. "Because the Shiba house has a new protector," he told us.

"Kevin," Jayden asked. "Yes and I miss the family so I am going to see them," he told me. "Well, I can't blame you with that uncle but promise me and Jayden one thing," I said to him. "Anything for my niece," he told me. "You'll say hi to mom, dad, Hector and Jess for us," I asked. "Will do Lauren. I love you," he told me. "I love you Uncle Ji," I answered hugging him with a smile on my lips. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, your majesties I can't wait to see what new adventures lie ahead for you," Ji told my friends and boyfriend. "The pleasure was all ours mentor, and you too Mia. Were excited to have you in the palace," Kendall told her. "Thank you Kendall," she grinned. "Yes! I get two other girls in the castle," I squealed out in joy. Everyone laughed in delight and I had to chuckle on that. I was so excited to get another girl that is dating my brother and I could not be more proud. I looked at Logan with a smile and I knew the chances we had were amazing.

 **There it is! Logan meets one of Lauren's family members including Jayden which I have to admit is impressive. I will be writing more on this story soon, again please bear with me and enjoy for now!**


	38. Chapter 38

Hi Everyone! Not sure if you know already but Polyvore has been taken down due to a merger with a new company which means my outfits that I have created for my fanfictions and even new ones I plan to update will not be included. Not sure on what to do with my creations but until then if anyone has an idea on where I can create my fanfiction character outfits please send me a PM. Note: I will be updating more of my stories soon. Thanks for understanding guys. From, Lucy the Valiant 89


	39. Happy birthday Logan

Logan's birthday ball

Logan's P.O.V.:

It has been a few weeks since Lauren's uncle and Jayden's girlfriend had visited the castle and I can't believe how crazy it has been since then. I couldn't believe they went by so quick that I couldn't even keep count even when I became king just in June. Yet, one day today which is September 14th was happening here at the palace and if you guessed my birthday, you would be right. Since Lauren's ball went by we figured according to royal tradition that Lauren should be my escort for the party. I couldn't say no to that. I was in the Great Hall with her and Jayden flirting my head off as she continued to look at me.

"Logan, you excited for the party tonight," she asked me. "Uh yeah, are you," I replied winking. "Logan, I know what you're getting at but I promised you when we were married right," she told me. "Sorry, an artist needs a canvas to paint on," I replied flirting with her. She chuckled along with Jayden as I blushed afterwards. Kendall soon came into the Great Hall and walked over to us before sitting on his throne. He had a big grin on his face and I couldn't figure out why. I must mention beforehand Jo and Kendall were getting pretty serious over the last few weeks. They even had their first make out for the first time since reuniting. I guess at this rate things change a lot. Who knows, maybe he'll propose.

"Hey, Kendall everything okay," Jayden asked. "Fine as rain. It's just that Jo needed me to talk about Logan's birthday present," Kendall told us with a smile. "More like get a party started," I muttered in air quotes to them. They started to laugh and Kendall soon looked over. "What the heck are you guys laughing about," he asked. "Logan made a joke," Lauren replied still laughing. "What was it about," Kendall asked us groaning. "You and Jo having a "party"," Lauren said with quotes.

"Logan," Kendall said to me. "What? I'm serious," I defended. Lauren rolled her eyes as Kendall just stared at me then shrugged. Around my birthday things could get crazy not going to lie. Even if my friends were teasing me. Soon, James and Carlos came into the hall along with Jo. "Hey guys, we were looking for you," James greeted. "Well you found us buddy, what you need," Lauren asked.

"Uh we need," James was trying to remember but couldn't figure it out. "Jo can you help me," James asked. "What James is saying I think is are the decorations set," she asked. "They are, I can't wait to see how they will look tonight," Carlos said with a smile. "Yeah besides, this is Logan's night! I can't believe he's another member of the group with a birthday in the bag. Minus Carlos and Lauren," James told us. "Hey," Carlos and Lauren said offended.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Alright, no matter what guys this is going to be fun. Besides, I'm looking forward to tonight," he told us with a smile. "Indeed Logan," I told him. Soon a member of the council came into the great Hall. "Lord Kyle," I greeted getting up from my throne and so did the others. "Your Majesties," he bowed panting. "Are you okay? You seem out of breath," Carlos asked. "Where's the High King," he asked. "Right here," Kendall said coming forward. "Your Majesty Mr. Taylor is on the royal phone for you," he told him. "For me," Kendall asked. "Yes," he replied. "Okay, I'll be right there," Kendall said coming down from his throne over to the telephone. "You know I have to admit things are going crazy around here," I told James.

"It sure is Lauren. Besides after all the balls we went through and the tour of Auradon along with helping Raymond, who knows what will pop up next," James shrugged. "Maybe peace and quiet because I missed spending time with my sister," Jayden said giving me a hug. "Let's hope that way Jayden," I told him.

Carlos's P.O.V.:

I continued to talk with the others about how the threats were doing and Logan could not be more thrilled besides looking at Lauren a lot. "So what do you think Kendall is talking with Mr. Taylor about," I asked. "I don't know," the others shrugged. "Your Majesties I beg to interrupt but King Logan, General Glenstorm is looking for you," a servant approached. "Oh yes, time for fighting session. I'll see you guys soon," Logan told us getting up from his throne and leaving. I soon went over to his that way I can talk with the others.

"Say, what did you guys get Logan for his birthday," I asked. "Well, I got him a pouch to hold the healing waters like Lauren," James said telling us. "Oh, impressive," Lauren remarked. "I got Logan a simple ring stand so he can place his promise ring to Lauren on there," Jayden told me with a smile.

"Nice. I know Jo and Kendall got him an image of the sea to place in his room which I have to admit looks awesome," I told them. "What about you Lauren," James asked. "Well, I got Logan something amazing for his birthday one I created myself. Thomas," she called to the servant. "Yes my queen," he approached.

"Please find the painting for Logan Mitchell I plan to give him tonight for his birthday," she commanded. "Of course, Your Majesty it's in your room," he told her. "Thank you," she smiled kindly at him. He left to find the painting and returned to the hall with the painting for all of us to see.

Jo's P.O.V.:

I can't believe Lauren did that. It is stunning, oh I can't wait to see Logan's face when he opens the presents tonight.

"Lauren, that looks awesome," James told her. "Thanks. I worked on this almost the whole weekend," she replied with a smile. "Looks great Lauren," I told her as well. "Thanks Jo," she answered. "Don't mention it. Hey, I got to take care of final birthday stuff for Logan, I'll see you guys soon," I told them and soon left the hall. Kendall came near me from the corner and bumped into him.

"Oh, Kendall didn't see you there," I said seeing him. "Oh hi Jo, sorry about the bump. Hey do you know where the others are," he asked. "Still in the hall," I told him. "Thanks," he replied before kissing my cheek and heading over to the hall. _That's odd, what's with him today?_

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"You know guys. I've been wondering on top of Logan's birthday celebration planning, I keep forgetting that Kendall is going to propose to Jo any day now," I told the others. "Yeah he better make up his mind when he wants to ask her," Logan added.

"Lauren's right. I thought the last time Jo's father was here, Kendall asked for her hand," James said joining in. "No but I think they were in talk of it during the Jett scenario and it got in the way," Carlos thought. "I asked who for whose hand," Kendall said coming back into the hall. We jumped. "Kendall you scared us," I said stunned. "Sorry, Jo told me you guys were in here," he apolgozied. "How was the call with Mr. Taylor," Jayden asked. "It went surprisingly well," he told us. "Well as in great well or bad well," I asked. "Great well because," he started to say.

"Because what," we all asked looking at him. A few moments went by before Kendall's smile grew big. "Oh boy here comes the good news smile," I whispered to Jayden.

"He gave me her hand in marriage," he told us. We all looked at him in shock. "WHAT," we all screamed out loud and looked at him. "He did. After the scenario with Jett, he felt like that I care for Jo deeply enough so that I figured, it's time," Kendall told us.

I just squealed in excitement and ran down from my throne to hug Kendall and so did Jayden along with Carlos and James. "Dude that's amazing," Carlos squealed. "Congrats man," James said hugging Kendall. "Thanks guys," Kendall smiled. "Fetch King Logan immediately and tell him to meet us in the hall for some news," I commanded one of the servants. "Shall we notify Lady Josephine my queen," Jane asked. "No need Jane, thank you," I told her. "Of course," she curtsied and went to get him. "SO, where's the ring," I asked.

"Show us," the guys pleaded. "Okay, okay the ring is right in here," he said taking the box out showing us the ring he got her. I thought it was going to be one of the choices we chose but wishful thinking, oh wait I see it now. I saw the halo designs perfect and etched amazingly in detail. I have to admit looked amazing.

"Kendall, that is so pretty," I told him with a hug. "Yeah Jo's going to love it," Carlos told him. "Thanks guys, I can't believe this is happening," he told us. "Neither can we," I agreed. "Hey Jane mentioned something exciting is going on and I had to hurry from the session. General Glenstorm almost had me in a headlock, so what's up," Logan asked coming into the hall.

"Well, I have to admit Logan your birthday ball just a got a little exciting," I told my boyfriend with a smile. "What do you mean Lauren? Guys? Please tell me it is not birthday pranks," Logan looked at us. "Nope is regarding Kendall," James told him. "Kendall," he asked again looking at him. I looked at Kendall and he smiled. "Tell him the news," I whispered. "You know I love Jo right Logan," Kendall asked.

"Yeah," he asked confused.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"You know as well she's my everything correct," he asked me. "Well yeah," I answered. "I asked her father for her hand in marriage," he told me. "What did he say," I asked. "He said yes," Kendall exclaimed. "Shut up," I gasped.

"Not kidding," Kendall replied. "Shut up," I repeated and gave Kendall a big hug. "Dude! That's amazing I can't believe it! You're marrying Jo congrats man," he said happily. "Thanks man," Kendall grinned. "He's planning to propose tonight so whatever we do guys keep it hush, hush," Lauren told them knowing we would tell Jo but I think Kendall wanted to surprise her.

"Have you told Gustavo or your mom yet Kendall," I asked. "Not yet but hopefully soon," he told us. "Wait till they find out," Lauren squealed. "Yeah and then maybe down the road wait for them till they find out about us," I smirked at Lauren placing her in my arms and twirling her around. "Hey stop that Logan put me down," she asked me. "Okay, but only if my escort for the ball gives the birthday guy a kiss on the lips," I told her. "Done," she said before giving me a kiss on the lips. I soon placed her back on the ground gently. "Okay, is neither one of us going to ask when the "party" will begin for these two," Kendall asked. "Not yet," Lauren and I told the boys. Man, they want us to make out sooner rather than later.

"Majesties, I don't mean to intrude but the Lady Josephine has asked me to clarify with you on where the table top decorations shall be placed and the guests are starting to arrive," Raphael told us. "They will be placed on top of the tables with the other plate settings for the guests," Logan told him. "Of course my king," he bowed and soon walked away. "Well, we better get ready guys. The guests are coming and we have a ball to prepare," Lauren smiled and soon went back to her chambers to change into her outfit. I followed as well getting into my room and just breathing in excitement knowing my birthday was today along with the celebrations.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

Thanks to my ladies, I was already washed and ready for the ball very quickly. I was dressed in an off the shoulder ball gown adorned with little butterflies on the collar of the dress. The skirt billowed to the length of the floor with different blue tulle and purple organza creating the effect of water almost on my dress with little crystals on the skirt. I have to admit it seemed simple to most people but perfect for me and I paired it with multi gemstone flats so it can sparkle like a rainbow and a diamond together in the light.

My hair was done in the same way as on my first date with Logan in the water fall braid affect with that crown like halo. My necklace from Jayden was placed on my neck to accent the dress even more. Then, my tiara was placed on my head. I looked into the mirror and everything looked perfect even for me. "My queen you look stunning," Willow told me. "Thank you Willow and thank you ladies for all your hard work," I told them getting up from the vanity. "Our pleasure, Your Majesty," Jane told me. "You may resume your duties," I told them as they curtsied to me as I exited my room and headed over to Logan's.

Logan's P.O.V.:

A knock was soon heard on the door of my chambers as I was getting ready. "Who is it," Gabriel, my servant asked. "Queen Lauren, Logan's escort," she replied. "Enter," he called. Lauren opened the door coming in and looked amazing in her dress. "Queen Lauren, my queen," the servants greeted Lauren as she walked by them while they bowed. She smiled and soon came right over to me. "Hey Logan," she said kissing my cheek. "Hey Lauren," I told her back. I wore the exact ensemble my ancestor King Caspian wore on the Dawn Treader and I have to admit, this looks awesome.

"You look handsome," Lauren said holding my hand. "Thanks Lauren, you look pretty," I told her kissing the cheek. "Thanks. Nervous for tonight," she asked. "A little and excited knowing Kendall is proposing to Jo tonight, I bet you the nerves are going through him right now," I explained. "Yeah but you know Kendall, always a leader and can overcome it," she smiled. "Yeah, I bet you he is writing his proposal speech for the 100th time," I chuckled and so did Lauren as we went out of my chambers into the hallways of the palace.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

"Thank you mom and you too Gustavo. I know we had this coming for a long time," I told my mom and Gustavo about me proposing to Jo. _"I know honey, were so proud of you. I can't believe this is happening,"_ Mom said to me on Facechat. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous about this," I explained shyly. _"Dog, I knew you throughout your career and I can tell you one thing just let the worries go and be fine. You love Jo and she loves you even to the point when you are ready to marry her,"_ Gustavo advised me as well. "Thanks Gustavo," I told him.

" _Can we see the ring before you go honey,"_ mom asked me with a smile. I showed the two of them the engagement ring I got for Jo and I couldn't wait to propose to her tonight even after we went through just those months ago. _"Beautiful,"_ mom told me. _"Jo will love it Kendall,"_ Kelly agreed.

"Your Majesty beg pardon but I believe it is time for you to get ready for King Logan's birthday ball," my servant told me. "Oh yes, thank you Oliver. I have to go guys," I told them with a smile hanging up the laptop as I changed into my outfit that was like my coronation one but only different so to say in color wise. I smiled as I gently placed the ring in a portion of my shirt that would be ready for the moment I propose to Jo.

I'm so excited that I get to tell her how I feel and marry her. I soon went into my bathroom to change into my outfit for tonight which was my coronation tunic only in a light color so to say, gold colored hose of course and boots with the shirt as well only in blue while the boots were brown. I couldn't believe this was it and I was so excited for this to happen. I placed the cape around me that golden brown cape with the lion clasp as I knew this would be the most exciting time ever for me and my friends. A knock was soon heard on my door to the chambers. "Enter," I called out hiding the ring in my tunic pocket. I saw Logan step in and I was relieved.

Logan's P.O.V.:

After I got dressed in my outfit I went over to Kendall's chambers to speak with him. "Ah thank goodness dude, it's you I thought you were Jo," Kendall breathed out thinking I was her. "No but nice try. Hey how are you feeling about tonight," I asked him. "A little nervous not going to lie," he told me working on his hair. "Dude, your fine, all you have to do is tell Jo how much you love her and are willing to spend your whole life with her," I told him with a smile.

"I know but I'm worried that I'll mess up," Kendall told me. "You'll do fine dude, come on I promised Lauren we get the ball started," I told him as he got his crown before walking out and into the room near the Great Hall and I couldn't be more excited.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

I made my way through the castle halls with Jayden over to the room near the hall and I could see everyone with big smiles including Jo as she stood with Kendall. I couldn't believe still Kendall is proposing to her tonight. I bet you butterflies were going up her stomach right now. "Hey guys, everyone ready," I asked. "You bet Lauren just a little excited that's all," Jo told me with a smile.

She looked beautiful in her yellow ball gown with red roses printed on the gown. I'm telling you she looked like Belle almost even with her hair in a stylish up do. Her gold circlet that Kendall made for her sat perfectly on her head and I could tell this would be exciting. The royal trumpets soon sounded our arrival as we got into position for the entrances. The plan was Kendall and Jo, then James, then Carlos and Jayden following behind while I was with Logan preparing for his escort into the ball room. "Announcing Their Majesties Carlos the Just, James the Gentle, Jayden the Honorable Lord and Kendall the Magnificent, high kings of Los Angeles and Narnia accompanied by the girlfriend of the high king Lady Josephine Elizabeth Marie Taylor," Raphael announced on the other side to the hall as the doors opened to let in the evening moonlight as they walked into the Great Hall admits the trumpets and the bows and curtsies they received from the guests.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"See the decorations Laur," I asked her as the doors closed a little bit. "Yeah I think I saw them, they look great I have to admit Logan but I may have to see them when we get close," Lauren told me as we stood for a few minutes waiting anxiously for our friends to give us the signal on when we can enter the throne room. A trumpet soon sounded on the other side of the door way and I knew this was us. "Ready," Lauren whispered as she gently took my hand into hers and lifted it up to my face. "Ready," I told her gently kissing the knuckles of her hand.

"Presenting Their Majesties Lauren the Valiant, Logan the Angelic high king and queen of Los Angeles and Narnia," Raphael proclaimed to the crowd we could hear. A drum roll began on the other side and soon the doors opened for us as we stepped into the light that was the Great Hall. I looked up to see sparkle like candles in the sky with all of the red and gold banners even everyone we knew and love there waiting for us. The guests bowed and curtsied as Lauren and I walked by.

I smiled and nodded my head in acknowledgement thanking them for coming. Soon we arrived to the thrones and climbed the steps to them as we saw our friends standing by their thrones smiling with Jo by Kendall's side. Lauren soon let go of my hand as she walked over to her throne where a servant held a glass of water on a tray waiting for her. "To King Logan on his birthday," Kendall said holding his glass high in the air. "To King Logan," the crowd replied lifting their glasses in celebration. I smiled and soon gave a royal wave to everyone as they applauded with big grins. I soon sat on my throne with the others as we watched the ball unfold.

James's P.O.V.:

"You think Kendall's nervous about what might happen in a few minutes," I whispered to Logan. "Maybe," he replied with a smile. "No matter what he's going to do great, we know he loves Jo and will be fine guys. Let him compose," Lauren told us. "Compose what," Jo asked us with a quizzical look. "Uh, nothing," I lied. "Oh," she realized before going onto the dance floor with Kendall. "Pfew that was close," I breathed. "You bet it was," Carlos told me with a smile.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"Well on that note, may I ask the birthday king if he would like a dance with the queen," I asked curtsying before Logan a little bit. Logan chuckled as I did that. "Why yes, I would be honored," he said getting up from his throne, me taking in his hand as we went down to the dance floor. Everyone made way for us as the orchestra started to perform a waltz song and everyone danced to it including me and Logan who led me through the dance. I felt light as a feather during the dance.

"Logan, you think Kendall's ready," I asked him with a smile as he lifted me in the air. "Knowing him Lauren, he's ready," he told me. I smiled and gave a deep curtsy to him as he bowed. Applause soon filled the hall and I went back to my throne with Logan. The time came for the cake after a few dances and Logan went to the front of the hall where the cake was rolled out and everyone began to sing happy birthday. "Happy birthday dear Logan," I sang with the crowd and the others as Logan blushed looking at the cake in a smile. He soon made a wish and everyone applauded as Orieus began to cut pieces of the cake with the sword and Logan who took the first piece and had to admit it was good. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the cake while Logan kept getting well wishes from people which he loved.

Kendall's P.O.V.:

I knew this moment come and I was ready to propose. I stood up and tapped my glass with my fork to get everyone's attention. The crowd grew silent after a few taps. "I wanted to thank you all for coming to Logan's birthday ball tonight. This means the world to all of us including me, so thank you," I told everyone as they applauded.

"As you know tonight not only do we celebrate Logan's birthday but today marks the one year anniversary my relationship with Jo became public," I said. Everyone looked in confusion but the others knew where this was going. "Jo can you come with me to the dance floor," I asked her. She smiled and took my hand as we walked to the floor.

Lauren's P.O.V.:

"This is it," I whispered to Logan standing from my throne. "Yes, here we go," Logan grinned. "Tonight we not celebrate Logan being born but as well, how love triumphs over the hardest of trials. I knew Jo would be my special one from the day I met her," Kendall told the crowd as Jo looked nervously on.

Jo's P.O.V.:

"Kendall what are you doing," I asked. "You'll see," he told me. "Not only is she inspiring but a friend and more importantly a cheerleader who encouraged me to go during these first few months in my reign as high king. Now I know a king isn't complete without a queen so I want to ask Jo this. Jo, from the first moment you arrived at the Palm Woods just those months ago now or years, you had been my light. I never knew if I would see you again or not but I know one thing is, you are there for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kendall told me with my hands in his before kneeling on the ground with a box in his pocket showing the ring.

Everyone gasped and were starting to squeal as they watched this unfold. I looked to see Lauren, James, Carlos, Logan and Jayden smiling and gasping with joy as this happened. "So Josephine Marie Elizabeth Taylor, will you marry me," Kendall asked. I looked at him with a teary smiled and knew I would. "Yes, I will marry you," I told him. Everyone cheered as he got up and placed the ring on my finger as the bridal chorus played from the orchestra. "I love you," I said kissing him. "I love you too," he told me.

Logan's P.O.V.:

"A toast to Kendall and Jo in congratulations of their engagement may they be well," I said lifting a glass of water as everyone did the same. I smiled looking at my friends including Lauren knowing this was awesome. "Happy birthday Logan," Lauren whispered kissing my cheek. "Thanks Lauren," I told her with a smile.

Third Person's P.O.V.:

In the midst of the festivies, the book of prophecies gave a faint glow in the library of the castle with different colors knowing the time would be right and coming for the guardians to appear.

 **Well, this just in! Kendall and Jo are engaged! I'm telling you on wanted to place it in this chapter because I figured it was high time they get engaged. I plan to write their wedding sometime** **soon yet I do not know when. But in the meantime, I will write the guardian arc for Mystic Descendants soon and please stay tuned because I will be uploading the Electric Company chapter soon!**


	40. Heads up

Hi everyone! Hope all is well. Just wanted to give you all the heads up that as of 8/12-8/19 I will be away from the computer for vacation. Until then, I am starting a few more chapters as we speak and intend to publish them when I get back. Just wanted to give you the heads up and as always feel free to PM me with ideas for the fanfictions. Thanks guys! From, Lucy the Valiant 89


End file.
